


白日2

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cousin Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: Attention：※谦也女体化设定。Summary：谦也转学到东京的两年后，在高中的最后一年，白石率领的四天宝寺网球部再一次打入了全国大赛。在东京的会场上，白石偶然间见到了两年未见的谦也，和两年前不一样，她将长发剪成利落的短发，脸上也洋溢着轻松自信的笑容。她似乎在东京有了不一样的积极的人生，那是自己未曾给予过她的。白石不知自己该如何面对久别重逢的谦也，而谦也和她的哥哥侑士的亲密举动，让沉寂在心中多时的毒之华再度盛放。这篇是我想了很久的HS侑vsNS藏vsDV光，不适者不要点开，里面角色的C都是从别的文来的，我今后会酌情锁文了解角色的C请看这边：HS侑：http://odorokidaisuki.lofter.com/post/25a3e5_12307d30（来自《Hand signal》，作者心爱）NS藏：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404336（来自《Nightmare Snow》，作者春雪）DV光：http://odorokidaisuki.lofter.com/post/25a3e5_12594ac0（来自《独裁》，作者春雪）





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“早上好，藏。今天网球部的晨练要提早开始吗？马上就要全国大赛了吧，要加油哦。”  
打开自己的手机看到了这一条信息，白石微笑着回复了“嗯，我一定会加油的”这句话。  
在他面前的另一台手机响起了短信通知音的时候，白石的笑容慢慢消失，变成了苦闷的表情。  
那是谦也的手机。他在两年前，在学校的一个角落找到的。当时手机放在了被弄得又破又脏的书包里，已经没电了。白石将她的东西都捡了回去，好好保存起来。他不知道谦也还需不需要这些东西，大多数都是不要了的吧，而且已经都是被弄坏的“废品”了，即使谦也需要，白石也宁愿谦也再买一些新的。这些都是刺伤了谦也之后留下来的伤痕，但是白石放不了手。谦也去了东京之后，他就再也联络不上谦也了。她原本的手机被人扔掉，恐怕早就换了新的手机和新的号码。白石去过忍足家，开门的是忍足翔太，他并不想告诉自己关于谦也的事情，连吃了好几次闭门羹，白石也再没有什么办法。明明谦也只是去了东京，那么自己也去东京是不是就能找到她？可是东京实在太大了，每一寸土地都有可能是她走过的，他可以去找，尽可以去找，但是每一次的迈步，又会可能造成和她的擦肩而过。  
明明他做什么都这么完美，而在和谦也相关的事情上，他又是如此的不完美。  
即使知道用谦也曾经用过的手机来给自己发短信也只是假象，但他就是没法制止自己这样做。在手机收到了来信，并且显示名字是“谦也”的时候，是他难得的、能够感受到期待的时候。  
就算是自欺欺人的骗局也好，他都不想就这样让忍足谦也这个人成为自己的过去。  
谦也是他心上的一个伤口，并且无法治愈。  
他给“谦也”又再发了一条短息。  
“我们什么时候能再见？”。只是，这一条短信并没有得到回应。

“马上就要到东京的会场了呢。”  
“是啊，好兴奋啊，是全国大赛！！”  
“哈哈，不愧是一年级的新人啊，初生牛犊不怕虎。”教练渡边修揉了揉今年新加入的一年级新生远山金太郎。可以说，他是四天宝寺现在最有潜力的新人，说不定有他在，能够真的帮四天宝寺拿下全国大赛冠军的名衔。  
“白石、白石！！东京的队伍是不是很强啊？”  
“嗯，是啊，所以小金不可以掉以轻心哦。”  
“这是白石第三次参加全国大赛了吧！好羡慕啊，我也想参加这么多次！最好、最好……一年参加三次！！”  
“全国大赛一年只有一次的啦。”  
活泼的后辈让车上的气氛都活跃了起来。  
白石笑着看他们胡闹的样子，眼睛在扫过车厢里的时候，看见了财前光沉着一张脸，托着腮看着窗外。  
说真的，升上二年级之后在网球部的新部员队伍里看见他的时候，的确吓了一跳。  
没想到自己会在这种时候遇到这个人。白石当然不会忘记财前的脸，也是那时候，他才知道这个黑发的少年名字是财前光。  
财前加入了网球部，而且以出色的表现很快就拿到了正选的身份。渡边修曾经说过，如果不是有白石在，他恐怕就是四天宝寺网球部的部长了，估计等白石毕业之后，也会由他来继任部长的位置吧。可能因为曾经和谦也的关系，白石一直都避免和财前有过多的接触。明明是现任部长和备受期待的次期部长，两个人却没有什么交流，更加别说一些前辈对后辈的指导和提携了。不过，财前不需要他这样做，白石也不想这样做。身为网球部的监督，渡边修其实多多少少也能察觉到他们两个人之间有什么芥蒂，不过他选择了不干涉的做法，任由他们这样当对方空气的做法。反正在管理社团方面，白石不会掺杂任何私人感情，他能够保证绝对的公平公正来对待所有部员。  
车还在行驶，车上的部员们还在打闹。白石无奈地笑了笑，拿出了手机。他想要把自己的情况告诉“谦也”，于是写了一条短信，发送了出去。一直以来他都是这样做的，谦也的手机现在全部都填满了来自他的短信。  
眼尖的远山看见他在用手机的动作，大声说：“啊！白石，在跟谁聊天呢！”  
远山凑了过来，正好看见白石退出了短讯息的页面，看见了他的主屏幕。  
他的主屏幕是谦也的照片，是他们还没正式开始交往还只是朋友的时候，白石偷偷拍的谦也在舔雪糕的样子，因为是偷拍，谦也的眼睛没有看着镜头，完全沉醉在甜甜的冰凉的双球雪球上。白石清楚记得那时候自己给她买了一个双球雪糕，送到她手上的时候，她高兴得眼睛里闪着星光。  
“这是白石的女朋友吗？在跟女朋友聊天？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“呜哇，白石竟然有女朋友——！！”  
听到了白石的女朋友，车上的人反而一片沉默。  
除了一年级刚进来的远山，其他人都清楚“白石部长的女朋友”是什么回事。  
“白石的女朋友好漂亮啊，金色的头发闪闪发光的呢。”  
远山凑了过去，捉住白石的手机要看清楚。大概因为对方还很孩子气吧，白石也没有表现出什么不愉快，反而大大方方地将手机放近点，让他看清楚。  
“呐呐，她叫什么名字？”  
“谦也，忍足谦也。”  
“为什么是男孩子的名字？”  
“这个啊，她说因为还没出生的时候他们家一直都以为她是男孩子，所以早早就起好了名字，结果出生才知道是女生，但是又不想临时换一个名字，就这样将错就错用了这个名字了。”  
“哇——我觉得这名字很帅气啊！！”  
“哈哈，谦也听见一定会很开心的。”  
听到他们讨论起谦也，财前拿出了耳机戴到头上，放大了音量。  
白石注意到在前排的财前的这个小动作，但仍然不露声息，跟远山继续说关于谦也的事情。一提起谦也，其他部员都变得不怎么爱说话了，本来吵吵闹闹的车厢，一下子就变成了只有白石和远山在对话。  
车稳稳地开，已经快要看见壮观的会场的时候，渡边修打断了他们的谈话。  
“青少年们，我们到了。”

那个四天宝寺一直以来的梦想之地。

* * *

谦也转醒的时候，大概是早上八点多。  
从床上坐起来的时候，身上的睡裙的带子刚好滑下来了，她迷迷糊糊地把带子拉回到肩膀上，准备下床的时候被人从背后一把搂住了腰，又再重新拉回到床上。因为惯性，她往后一仰，就稳稳妥妥地跌入了侑士的怀中，而刚好侑士并没有穿衣服，让谦也的脸一下子就红了。  
“侑士！不是说了要回自己房间睡觉的吗？！被和美阿姨发现了怎么办啊……”  
床上还四散着用过的避孕套。昨天他们做得太晚了，谦也早就累得睡过去了，下半夜发生了什么根本什么都不记得。但是不管怎么说，在性事结束后什么都不收拾，还直接两个人睡在一张床上到第二天早上，实在太过危险了，要是这时候忍足和美上来喊他们随便哪一个下楼吃早餐，他们的不伦关系都会被发现。  
不过，比起谦也的紧张，侑士倒是一脸无所谓。  
他漫不经心地从床头拿过自己的眼镜，戴上了才继续伸手去抱住谦也柔软的身体。  
“侑士……！！”  
“妈妈昨晚就说过今天一早就要去保险公司查保单，不会给我们做早餐的。”  
“那你就不怕万一和美阿姨要来叫醒我们吗？”  
“我跟她说过今天休假，我们都要睡懒觉。”  
“侑士，这样还是……唔、唔唔——”  
侑士突然吻住了她的嘴，本来还有轻轻挣扎的她很快就被侑士按在怀里，身体立即就老实了下来，双手紧紧搂住他的肩。两个人忘情地唇齿相交，直到谦也有点觉得呼吸不过来，推开了侑士，扭过头轻轻咳嗽起来。  
“你这个傻瓜还学不会接吻。”  
“是侑士你每次都突然来亲我，我才不是学不会。”  
“那再来一次？”  
“不要！”  
谦也推开了侑士，咚咚咚地小跑到房门前，回头对他做了个鬼脸，然后打开门走了出去。房间里剩下的一片狼藉，的确要在忍足和美回来之前全部都要收拾好了。侑士无奈地笑了笑，这样的笑容多少也有些宠溺。  
谦也愿意到东京来已经是两年前的事情了。他们之间的关系到底会变成什么样子，其实在一开始，侑士心里也很没有底数。在一起似乎还言之尚早，但是侑士早就认定了谦也这个人，他内心的“认定”绝对比谦也认为的更早。从和谦也分别的一刻，就在等着重逢之时，因为对她的欲望太过强烈，所以在刚步入青春期的时候就迈出了不可回头的一步。他一直都在等，等着彼此都长大成人的时候，等着能够脱离现在的家庭，能够自由立足在社会上的时候。到了那时候，他将会埋藏他和谦也的血缘关系，和她营造一个全新的“家庭”。  
但是，谦也的想法和他并不一致。一开始的哄骗还是不能太过长久，乱伦这件事对于她来说，实在太过撕裂了，而侑士只想着将她撕裂得更彻底一点，让她彻底变成一堆碎片，然后自己再一片、一片吞入腹中。所以他很清楚谦也在大阪的学校遭受了什么的待遇，很清楚关于她的不好的传闻，但是他都没有想过去阻止，他在等着谦也彻底无法承受之后，顺理成章地出逃，撞入他的牢笼中，再也出不去。  
最终，她还是妥协在他们扭曲的关系之下。  
而距离他们能够脱离原生家庭，也剩下不到几年的时间了。

侑士收拾好乱七八糟的谦也的房间，挠着睡乱的头发下楼。  
谦也已经洗漱好，穿上了围裙在做早餐。这一刻真的很有新婚夫妇的感觉，这让侑士一直都冷着的一张脸都变得温和了起来。  
“今早要吃什么？”  
“纳豆。”  
“谦、也——”  
谦也拿着刚做好的盐烧鱼和米饭出来，放到他面前。  
“开玩笑的，和美阿姨根本没有买纳豆放家里。”  
侑士捉住她摆碗筷的手，又想亲一亲她，被她空着的另一只手挡了一下。  
“专心点吃早餐啦。今天不是说了要和社团的部员一起去全国大赛的会场看看吗？”  
“反正也不是早上的事。”  
“说起来，今年全国大赛有哪些学校入围了？”  
“关东的话，大概还是青学、立海这些学校吧，当然还有我们冰帝。”  
“其他地区呢？”谦也一边说，一边拉开了椅子坐下来，然后拿起碗筷，开始吃自己的那一份。  
“也是你没听说过的学校吧。”  
“嗯，也是呢。”  
谦也夹了一口鱼。侑士突然看着她的脸。  
“四天宝寺也入围了。”  
她的动作果然停住了，整个人像是断电了的机器，一动不动。侑士正准备说什么，谦也又突然有了反应。  
“是啊，四天宝寺一直都是强校吧，已经连续两年拿到全国四强的成绩了哦，侑士也要好好加油，帮冰帝拿到好成绩啊。”  
“今年的比赛，你还是不要去看吗？”  
“嗯……反正我也不懂网球。”  
“小时候不是你非要拉着我打的？”  
忍足侑士会打网球，完全是因为小学的时候谦也喜欢，才特意学了陪她的。倒是后来，谦也再也不碰了，侑士却培养成了兴趣，中学和高中都是网球部的选手，还经常代表学校出赛。  
谦也将筷子插到装了三分之二味噌汤的碗里，轻轻画着圆圈搅动，“你也会说小时候啊。”  
“谦也能在我身边替我打气，我的表现会更加好。”  
“好啦、好啦，我知道啦，侑士这么大还会跟人撒娇。”  
“那样的话，今天下午跟我去会场看一眼？”  
“为什么非得我去……”  
“因为我不想和谦也分开。”  
“呜——侑士说话越来越肉麻了。”  
“谦也，”侑士的语气变得认真起来，“跟我去吧？”  
她眨了眨眼睛，思考了一下。  
“好吧。”

* * *

“哇——会场好大啊。”  
远山金太郎被会场的规模震撼到，整个人都雀跃了起来。  
“白石、白石！！听到了吗！！在这里说话会有回音的，啊啊啊——”  
“小金、小金！！冷静点，会吵到其他人的。”  
“可是！！真的好大啊，我们要在这么大的场馆比赛吗！！好兴奋！！”  
白石想要尽量让兴奋起来的远山冷静一点，结果闹得鸡飞狗跳。  
跟在人群后面的财前觉得他们实在太过没营养了，戴上耳机索性当什么都不知道。  
突然，远山指着会场的正对面的看台。  
“那不是谦也吗？谦也——”  
他这一声让所有人都一个激灵。  
白石心跳猛地加速，循着远山指向的方向望过去。  
在会场的正对面，穿着冰帝的正选队服的团队里面，的确有一个穿着私服的女孩子，她有着灿烂的金发，只不过，两年前长长的头发已经被剪成了利落的短发，发梢俏皮地翘起。  
她已经完全不是两年前给人的那种感觉了。  
虽然相隔了有几百米的距离，但是白石还是清楚感觉得到，现在的忍足谦也仍然是一个开朗、乐观的人，只是和过去不一样，她变得充满了自信，对着未来有着积极的希望。那是他未曾见过的谦也，过去在她眼中看见的光芒，在消散了之后，不知道什么时候又再重新迸发了更为耀眼的星光。  
听到了远山的呼喊，财前也挤开了人群，冲了上来，隔着栏杆，看见了远远的那个人。  
谦也似乎听到了有什么人喊自己的名字，东张西望了之后，也看到了对面看台穿着四天宝寺队服的人。  
虽然看得不是很清楚，但她知道，白石和财前都在里面。  
想要逃开的本能在催促她快点离开，侑士在听到了这样的骚动，立即就上去搂住了谦也的肩，让她背对着对面的看台。  
“谦也，对面是你认识的人吗？”冰帝的成员好奇问了她一句。  
谦也支吾了一下，然后点点头。  
“啊，好像就是关西大赛里拿了冠军的四天宝寺吧？那你知道他们强不强？是不是很厉害的对手啊？”  
“啊……”  
“对手强不强不还是要这样比赛，做好自己才是最重要的。”  
“是是、前辈教训得是。”  
“看完会场就该回去训练了，别给我偷懒。”  
“知道了——”  
谦也还有些恍惚，侑士握住她的肩的力道有所加大，最后和人群一起，将她拉走。直到最后，谦也还是没有回过头去看对面一眼。

直到冰帝的成员消失在对面，白石还是久久没有移开视线。  
远山还在一直吵闹，说着“为什么谦也没有反应”、“我认错人了吗”、“喂喂、白石？”，缠住白石问个不停。  
白石终于不再看向对面的看台，转过头来，揉了揉远山的头，“你没认错人，她是谦也。”  
“那她是没看见白石你吗？她明明是白石的女朋友哦！”  
“可能只是没发现吧。”  
“她会来看我们比赛的吧？会给我们加油的吧？”  
“嗯，会的。”  
白石安抚完吵闹的远山，抬头就看见和自己一样冲到了栏杆前面的财前的表情同样非常微妙。  
大概，他们两个人想的都是差不多的东西吧。

今天，白石给“谦也”发了一条短信。  
“谦也，我们终于可以见面了吗？”  
不久之后，他收到了“回复”。  
“嗯，马上就可以见面了，藏。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
忍足和美是一名家庭主妇，虽然没有工作，但家里总有很多琐事需要她去处理。长女忍足惠里奈已经读到了大学三年级，也将要面临出社会工作了，次子忍足侑士正值高三，是要准备考大学的重要时刻。两年前，远在大阪的弟妇也将自己的孩子谦也送到东京生活。本来惠里奈读了大学之后就离家住在宿舍了，因为谦也的到来，她还是需要负责两个孩子的起居，不过因为两个孩子都很懂事，其实需要她忧虑的事情并不多。  
偶尔她会看见侑士和谦也这两个孩子的亲密举动，像是挽手、将头靠在对方的肩上，在看家庭电影的时候也会粘得紧紧的。忍足和美都将他们这些行为看作是亲人之间的亲昵。在举家搬到东京之前，侑士和谦也就是一起长大的。从婴儿时期，两个孩子就被一同照顾，上了同一家幼儿园，上了同一家小学。虽然偶尔也会有争吵，但实际上还是很亲密，和美甚至还觉得，谦也和侑士之间的关系比谦也和翔太、侑士和惠里奈之间的更近的血缘关系更为亲近，大概是因为他们的年纪接近吧，除了有不可磨灭的亲情联系，他们还有一种同龄人之间才会有的友情。  
不过，有时候和美也会有些忧虑。这两个孩子似乎除了对方就没有什么亲密的朋友了。侑士和别人的来往没什么问题，但从来都没听他提起过什么亲近的同学；至于谦也，据忍足万里子说在大阪交过一个男朋友，但似乎因为谦也搬到东京来了，就和那个男生断了这样的关系了。  
长假的时候，谦也会回大阪过几天，不过基本上侑士都会跟着去。  
其实对于这两个孩子来说，大阪才是他们长大的地方，才能被称之为故乡。

到保险公司处理完保单的事情，回到家已经是下午了。  
忍足和美急急忙忙地要准备晚饭，结果发现谦也和侑士已经早就准备好了。  
果然是非常省心的两个孩子。和美看着他们在厨房有默契地分工合作的样子，欣慰地笑了起来。可能因为太过投入，两个人都没注意到和美已经回来了，谦也说让侑士把放盐的罐子递给他的时候，侑士靠近过去还顺便掐了一下她的腰，惹得谦也娇嗔了起来。  
“不要玩啦，侑士！”  
“因为谦也实在太好玩了。”  
“当我是玩具吗！”  
和美听着他们打闹，不禁笑了出声。可能是太过突然了，终于注意到和美已经回来了的两人都吓了一跳，谦也差点把手上的铲子都给摔出去了。  
“和、和美阿姨……”  
“谦也还真可爱呢，小侑，可不要老是欺负妹妹。”  
“她哪像个妹妹啊，又不体贴又不听话。”  
“侑、士！”  
侑士微笑着捏了一下她气得鼓鼓的脸。  
好像他们总是有这样的亲昵动作吧。和美突然才想起，摸脸和腰这些部位也是他们经常会做的事情，谦也不在意，侑士也不忌讳的。本来都已经习惯了的忍足和美，不知道为什么，开始起了一丝疑虑。不、不应该会有疑惑才对，他们可是亲人，亲人之间亲昵一些也是理所当然的，正因为他们是堂兄妹才会有这样可以说有些黏腻的举动，这很正常。  
“和美阿姨？”  
忍足和美的发愣引起了谦也和侑士的疑惑，被谦也的声音唤回了思绪的和美有些慌张地朝他们露出笑容。  
“啊啊、对不起呢，刚才阿姨想到了一些事情。”  
“是保险的事情吗？”  
“可不是嘛，明天我要去一趟惠里奈的学校了。那明天的饭，也拜托你们做了。”  
“嗯，和美阿姨放心吧。”  
“谦也真乖。”  
和美安心地拜托了他们事情之后，正要离开厨房，转过身的时候眼角的余光刚好看见了他们十指紧扣的手。  
只是刚好吧，这些都是因为血缘维系的亲情吧。  
背过身后，忍足和美的笑容消失了，取而代之的是一种无法用言语形容的忧虑神情。

* * *

侑士在东京的家要比谦也在大阪的家大得多，是位于市中区商圈的别墅建筑。谦也刚来的时候，忍足和美就说了可以随便她挑喜欢的房间。最后谦也选了二楼的一间客房，窗户望出去正好对着别墅后面的花园。而侑士的房间在她的房间斜对面，两个人的房间隔壁是忍足惠里奈的练琴房，因为忍足惠里奈长期不在家，那间房也空置很久了。二楼一整层，有在使用的，只有谦也和侑士的房间。  
因为家里足够大，所以弄出点什么小声响，也很难传到出去。  
今夜侑士又再拧开了谦也房间的门，不动声息地进去之后，顺手将门反锁。  
谦也已经睡了。其实一直以来，到了夜深侑士要到谦也的房间来的时候，谦也都是已经困得睡着的状态。侑士记得小时候开始她就是可以很快入睡的一个人，“做什么都要讲求速度”可以说是她的人生格言了，说实话，侑士觉得她这样很傻气，但是也傻得可爱。  
她穿着睡裙，现在还是夏天，房间里开着空调，她身上只盖了一张薄薄的毯子。  
侑士的手抚摸上她纤细的脚踝，依恋地在细腻的皮肤上摩挲。  
谦也的腿非常漂亮，修长而且笔直。在同龄的女孩子中，她的身高可以说非常突出，大概是能做时装模特的标准吧。刚开始发育的时候，她的身高也没少遭其他同龄的男男女女嘲笑。不过，他们最为歧视谦也的身体的这一点，正是侑士最为喜爱的。  
侑士顺着她的脚踝，慢慢往上摸索，然后探入了睡裙中。  
终于感觉到自己身体上来自他人的触摸，谦也悠悠转醒。  
“侑、士……？”  
“醒了？”  
侑士一把捉住她的大腿根，吓得她几乎要叫出来，为了不惊动到楼下的忍足和美，她只好连忙捂住了嘴。接着，红着一张脸的谦也试图用警告的语气让侑士放开他的手。  
“侑士，手拿走……！！”  
“如果我说不要呢？”  
“昨晚才做过，今晚我不要做了。”  
谦也的手隔着睡裙握住侑士的手，试图将他的手掰开，不过侑士仍然捉得死死的，甚至让谦也觉得有些痛了。  
“侑士……！！”  
他们之间的做爱频率大概是三天一次，一直都非常有规律，谦也也接受这样的频率，每次都会准备好避孕套。因为房间里藏着这种东西，她甚至都不敢让忍足和美来打扫她的房间。一直以来他们都商量好，谦也会自己负责好自己的事情。表面上忍足和美对谦也的懂事感到了宽慰，事实上，其实是由于谦也有着太多的秘密不能被发现才需要这样私密的空间。而正好，因为昨晚的放纵，一直以来都备好的避孕套都在昨晚用完了，今天白天的时候事情多了起来，还没想起来要去买。  
侑士根本没有理会她微弱的反抗，手直接探进了她的内裤里。  
谦也只好用示弱的语气哀求他：“侑士，今晚真的不行，避孕套用完了……”  
侑士另一只手突然按住了她的肩膀，把她的身体钉死在床上。他撑着自己的身体，从上往下地望着她的脸。  
“那就不要用了。”  
他的这句话激得谦也立即就挣扎了起来，侑士随即用自己的腿压住了谦也的另一条腿，彻彻底底地将她的动作封锁住。  
“侑士，你疯了？”  
“只要我不射进去就没问题了。”  
“不、我不要！！你说过的，我们一定要做好安全措施才能做那种事，我们是堂兄妹啊！！”如果不是不能大声说话，谦也现在就想对着他大叫出来。话音刚落，她再次挣扎，但是又再次被不可违抗的力道按住。  
她完全不知道侑士为什么在今晚突然一反常态，以往他根本不会变成这样的。  
感觉得到他在把自己的内裤脱下来，谦也蜷起了腿，阻止他继续这样做。  
“侑士！！你到底怎么了？”  
“你还记得吗？我曾经问过你的，”谦也突然从侑士幽紫的虹膜中读出了一丝悲伤，这让她彻彻底底地呆住了，并且停止了反抗，“那个人碰过你了吗？”  
谦也彻底失去了话语。她明白到现在说什么都是这么苍白无力，那些尘封了足足两年的记忆，突然就如潮水一样朝她涌来，明明今天隔着几百米远的看台看见他的时候，还未曾有过这种伤疤被揭起来的痛感。明明她到东京来了之后，侑士对她的过去一句不问。谦也一直都觉得，过去的记忆只要不被提起，就能够被彻底遗忘在旧日，她不说，侑士不问，就可以当这件事从来都不曾存在过。她到东京来，除了是逃避，也代表了她决定了去接纳了在她身上发生了的罪恶，这个她逃避了好多好多年的、血缘交合的罪恶。她已经决定了成为了一个罪人了，那么过去做过的错事，也本应该被放到棺材里，埋在几百米深的地下了，可是现在，一手将她推入了罪恶深渊的人，亲自来揭开了她的创伤，要质问她已经不想再回忆的过去。  
“如果、如果……”谦也像是呢喃给自己听，但她知道，侑士也在听着，并且是认真地听着，“我说，我喜欢过……”  
似乎是不想听到那个答案，侑士突然吻住了谦也的唇，另一只手也抄起了她的身体，将她捧入了自己的怀中。  
“唔、唔唔……”  
又再因为突然的亲吻呼吸不了的谦也发出了呻吟。  
侑士对她的吻变得粗暴起来，开始啃咬着她的唇舌，每一下都用上了力道，要将她的嘴唇给咬破。  
谦也开始躲避他粗暴的亲吻，左右轻微地偏过头，但是整个人都处于他的掌控下，根本无处可逃。  
终于，两个人都在这场拉锯战中感到了筋疲力尽，侑士稍微放开了对方。  
谦也喘着气，眼眶已经泛红了。  
“谦也，只有我会爱你。”  
侑士富有磁性的嗓音在她的耳边低语。  
他的话就像一句咒语，在很久之前就已经紧紧箍住了她脆弱的心。  
谦也的双手慢慢攀上侑士的背，紧紧地搂住他。  
“嗯……”  
她放弃了抵抗，主动打开了自己双腿。  
侑士撩起了她的睡裙，将内裤脱了下来。  
她已经做好了准备，不像12岁那年那样，她的身体已经不再青涩，她已经可以适应男人对她的入侵。所有的一切，都随着时间的推移而改变了。  
当侑士的性器第一次在没有任何保护措施进入她的身体里的时候，她轻轻娇喘了出来。  
不痛的。她现在做这种事，真的完全不痛了，相反，还有身体被填满的满足感。性是快乐的，和侑士的性可以不再考虑付出与所求，可以完全放空自己，去感受最原始的本能的快感。  
“啊、呜呜……啊……”  
“谦也，我爱你。”  
他在自己的妹妹耳边沉吟着他的咒语。  
今晚，在没有任何束缚的情况下，他才算正式摘取了伊甸园的禁果。

* * *

第二天起来的时候，侑士已经不在房间里了。  
毕竟忍足和美没说今天早上要出门，她还是有可能要来喊他们起床的，昨天做完了之后，侑士就回到自己的房间里了。因为不能射在里面，最后谦也是用口帮他弄出来的，结果当然是侑士最终射入了谦也的口内，谦也想要把腥臭的精液吐出来，还被侑士强迫喝了下去。侑士有些横蛮的要求让谦也有了小小的脾气，侑士轻轻咬了她的耳垂，说明天一定给她一个补偿。等侑士离开了房间之后，谦也才安安稳稳地睡过去。  
可能因为太累了，她睡了好久，醒来的时候都已经是上午十一点了。  
揉着眼睛走下了楼，发现侑士早就已经醒了，还准备好了早餐。不过可能因为她醒得太晚了，东西都凉了。  
“和美阿姨呢？”  
“她去了大学找姐姐了，下午就会回来。”  
“惠里奈姐姐为什么暑假也不回家？”  
“她说找到了公司实习，住在学校过去比较方便。”侑士故意挑起眉，“怎么？你想家里多个人当我们的电灯胆？”  
“停、停——你就不怕和美阿姨突然回来。”  
“害羞了？”  
“是你不要脸。”  
谦也坐了下来，拿起筷子开始吃早餐。  
侑士托着腮看她的一举一动，眼中满是宠溺。  
“看什么啦……”  
“我在想以前那个会在沙地玩到一身泥的野孩子，现在也长成一个稍微看得过去的少女了呢。”  
“说什么呢，什么叫‘稍微看得过去’！”  
“就是丑得不忍直视，只有我能情人眼里出西施。”  
“侑士！你这家伙——”  
可能是侑士的眼神太过深情了，谦也被他看得一下子就满脸通红。  
为了掩饰自己的害羞，她闭上嘴，乖乖地吃起东西。  
“迹部租了一个大会场给我们做赛前热身赛的场地，今天下午就开始了，你也来吧。”  
“我……”  
“不会遇到那些人的，那里冰帝包下了。”  
两个人都心知肚明到底不想遇到什么人。  
侑士参加了两年的全国大赛，谦也都没有去看。侑士清楚知道谦也在避免和谁碰上，不过，其实侑士心里反而想要让他们碰上，他很想让他的对手知道，谦也现在已经彻彻底底成为了谁的东西。  
“去吧？谦也。”  
“嗯，好。”

今年的全国大赛可谓强者云集，冰帝的优势并不见长。  
这是侑士这一届三年级生最后一次比赛了，这次全国大赛之后，他们紧接着也要引退，然后将心思放在了大学的应试上。可以说，这是他们最后的一次挥洒青春与热血的机会，当然谁都希望能够得到一个辉煌的成绩。  
即使是赛前的热身赛也非常激烈，大家都在尽自己的能力做到最好，以最好的状态迎接接下来不久的比赛。  
马上就轮到了侑士上场，谦也突然想起，跟他说：“我去帮你买点饮料，开场之前就会回来的，侑士加油热身哦。”  
“喂、谦也——”  
侑士话音还没落，谦也就跑得不见踪影了。  
站在自动贩卖机前面认真地挑选着各式饮料，果然还是买能够补充能量的运动功能性饮料比较好吧。选好了想要的商品，入了零钱之后，再按按钮，饮料就掉到了出口处，谦也弯下腰，将东西拿出来，刚好抬头的时候，一个红发的男生指着自己大叫了起来。  
“啊！是谦也啊——”  
谦也疑惑地看着这个完全陌生的男生。  
“你好？”  
“谦也、谦也！你好！我叫远山金太郎，初次见面，多多指教——！！”  
对于这个似乎对自己很熟络的男生，谦也有些茫然。  
“远山君，你好，多多指教……”  
他为什么会知道自己的名字？  
“对了对了，白石就在前面，你是来见白石的吧？”  
听到了那个久违的名字，谦也的心突然漏跳了一拍，然后又开始加速。  
白石他……就在附近。  
“不、你可能认错人了。”  
第一时间想要逃的谦也转身就要走，结果被远山捉住了手臂。  
“我带你去见白石，这边这边！！”  
“等一下，远山君——！！”  
两个人正在拉扯的时候，有人从转角走了出来。  
“小金，怎么去了这么……”  
白石和谦也的视线对上的瞬间，两个人都同时失去了呼吸。  
“谦也……”

谦也手中冰凉的饮料直直地掉到了地上，发出了清脆的一声。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本章有激烈的强奸情节

3  
谦也挣开远山的手扭头就跑，白石一个箭步冲上去从后抱住了她。  
身体被抱住的时候，她的动作就僵住了，然后感受到白石将头放在了她肩上，用自己的脸颊细细地摩挲着她的脸颊。  
“谦也……”  
她很想让自己冷静一点，但是声音还是有些颤抖，“好久不见，白石……”  
他闻到了谦也身上好闻的味道，大概是衣物柔顺剂的香味吧。在他沉醉的时候，谦也突然使力，从他怀里挣扎开来，跟他立即拉开了半米的距离。  
白石试图上前，但是他一迈步，谦也就后退。  
白石痛苦地看着她，她不忍心看着他这样的表情，偏开了头。  
远山似乎读不懂他们之间诡异的气氛，兴奋地插到他们中间，“呐呐，白石！谦也！你们怎么了啊？”  
白石无奈地笑了一下，“没什么，可能因为太久没有见面了……”  
“谦也谦也！你会来看四天宝寺的比赛的是吧？会给我们加油的是吧？”  
远山充满期待地凑到她眼前，看着他这么纯粹的眼神，谦也愣住了半响，然后才像是为了掩饰自己的不自在一样，将头发挽到耳后，再小小地点头，说：“嗯，是啊。”  
“真的吗、真的吗？我们四天宝寺的应援口号，你也知道吗？”  
“……嗯，知道。”  
四天宝寺网球部的应援口号对于谦也来说已经有些陌生感了，再次听到人重提，甚至有一种恍如隔世的感觉。  
白石将她掉在地上的饮料捡了起来，伸手递给了他。  
白石没有再越过一步，他们保持了一个合适的距离。  
谦也什么都没想到，她还觉得有些混乱。两年前她算是不告而别吧，明明前一秒才答应了会服从白石，为了回报他给予的“爱”，但是最后，还是承受不住这样的压力逃走了。她根本没有任何立场再站在白石面前，言而无信的人是她，逃避的人也是她，最好的结果明明就是他们两个人再也不会相遇，这样就可以让过去的约定一笔勾销了。白石见到她之后做出来的亲昵举动，让谦也真的很后怕，她已经没有可以用以作为回报的东西给予白石了，她现在处于忍足侑士构筑的安全壳下面，体会到的是甜蜜的幸福，那是她从前从来没有获得过的，是她从前无论奉献了多少东西都没法换来的。谦也也不齿自己的自私，但是她真的不想回到过去那样不堪的生活。  
接过了那瓶饮料，谦也轻声说了一声“谢谢”。  
接着，白石拿出了她两年前的那台手机，也递了过去。  
谦也有些惊讶，那台手机原来在白石手上。手机保存得也很好，让她意外的是，就连背后贴着的星星贴纸也没有因为时间而变色磨损。  
“你以前弄丢的……”白石说出口之后才觉得自己有些用词不当，小心翼翼地观察着谦也，生怕勾起了她什么不好的回忆，在看见谦也并没什么不好的反应之后，才继续说下去，“我找回来了，一直想要还给你。”  
“谢谢……”  
远山又再好奇地叫唤起来：“呐呐，你们接下来要去约会吗？可是我想打网球啊，白石，网球——”  
“小金……！！”  
谦也弯下腰，绽开了一个笑容，“我马上就要回去了，不会妨碍到你们的。”  
“不去约会吗？白石天天看着你的照片在想你哦？我还以为你们见面了肯定会黏黏糊糊在一起的！啊、不过，我还是很想打网球啊，你们可以一边约会一边陪我打网球吗？”  
远山充满期待地看着谦也，这让谦也有些窘迫。  
“呐呐，谦也？”他捉住了谦也的手摇晃。  
“小金，不要闹了。”  
白石突然严厉地对他说教，远山一下就老实了下来。  
“对不起，谦也，如果你有事要忙的话……”  
“嗯，我马上就要回去了。”谦也仰起头，对他绽开了一个没有芥蒂的笑容。可能因为太久没有看过谦也这样纯粹的笑容，白石在那一瞬间都愣住了，“那么，再见。”  
谦也挺起腰，转身就往他们相反的方向走。  
远山在她身后热烈地说着“Bye-bye”。  
她离开的步伐有点急，果然刚才的从容只是装出来的。白石直到她的身影消失在转角，也久久没有收回视线。

谦也按住自己的胸口，想要安抚自己躁动不安的心。  
她根本还没做好再次见到白石的准备，两年前是她不告而别，怎么说，都是她单方面的失守承诺。白石的存在似乎时时刻刻都在提醒她，她做错了，她做的一切都是错的，没有接受到惩罚反而获得了幸福的她是不可以饶恕的，这样无形的压力压得她几乎要喘不过气来。  
好难受、好难受、好难受……她的罪恶缠绕着她的心脏，扎根在血肉里，在上面盛放了带有无尽毒性的花。  
小跑了一段路之后，仿佛突然筋疲力尽了，谦也蹲了下来，抱住膝盖，将头埋在膝盖上，反复深呼吸，试图让自己能够平静一点。  
她不能用这样的状态去见侑士的，侑士肯定会立即发现她的异样。她不敢让侑士知道自己接触过白石，昨晚侑士那张痛苦的脸再次浮现在她的脑海中。如果让这样黏黏糊糊的关系继续纠缠不清的话，将会伤害到所有人的。  
这一切都怪她与生俱来的“罪孽”。  
有个人站到了她的面前。  
谦也听到了脚步声，抬起头的时候看见了一双腿。  
她慢慢地往上望，突然，对方冲上来捂住了她的嘴。  
“唔、唔唔——”

* * *

缠住她的手的布条绑得很紧，勒得她的手腕很痛，因为她的挣扎，手腕现在肯定已经磨出红痕了。嘴巴上也被绑了布条，让她张不开嘴，也发不出什么高亢的声音，只能漏出一些细碎的呜咽声。双腿没有被绑起来，但是现在，她修长的腿被一双有力的手按住，也没法动弹。  
谦也蒙上了水气的蓝色双眸幽怨地看着眼前的黑发男子。  
“光”、她只能在心里这么呼喊他的名字。  
财前将她带到了一个空置的储物房，里面堆满了杂物，也满是灰尘，只有一个小小的空间能够容纳到人。谦也被他捆了起来，封住了嘴，按在了这样一个脏兮兮的地方，不过至少，财前在他们的身下铺了一张干净的布。也因为这块布，谦也更加确信他是有备而来的。  
也该庆幸今天她穿了一条牛仔短裤，如果是裙子的话，现在的情况肯定会更加凄惨了。她完全没有预料到会在这里遇到财前。白石已经是她的意外了，财前是她的意外之外。  
回忆起财前曾经说过他要考入四天宝寺的高中部，他只是做了自己曾经说过要做的事情而已，只是，在财前考入四天宝寺之前，她就已经去了东京了。到了东京之后，就算和翔太通电话，他也未曾提到过财前的事情。  
财前的脸近在迟尺，谦也想要往后挪和他拉开距离，但这里面实在太过狭窄了，她连腿都伸不开，光是容纳他们两个就已经很勉强，而且这样的狭间空气混浊而且稀薄，连呼吸都变成了一件困难的事。只是，这些糟糕的情况对于财前来说都好像没有任何影响，他就这样看着谦也拼命无补于事地后缩，然后一手抓住她的头发，强迫她仰起头来。  
“呜——”  
财前的气息直接打到了她的脸上，久违的亲近却让她畏缩。  
“谦也前辈，好久不见了。”  
“呜呜、呜……”  
说不了话，很显然，财前也不要听她说话。  
“翔太一直都不肯告诉我你去了哪里，我想他是知道的吧，让我知道你去了哪里，你的下场估计会很惨。”  
财前翡翠色的虹膜中开始逐渐被一种邪恶的黑色沾染。  
那是沉睡在他心中很久、很久的恶念。从一开始他就没有抱着什么爱意来接近谦也，他从头到尾都只是为了尝到她身体的滋味，本来应该在到手之后将她抛弃的，是谦也对他的依恋和哀求让他留了下来，让他们之间有过那一段温馨的互相依偎的时光。财前本来以为，那样的时光将会是永恒，忍足谦也已经成为了自己的东西，他们之间存在着“爱”，但是当他发现，有人比他更早就占去了她的灵魂、她的肉体，并且她与那个人之间无法割裂的时候，心中涌上来的是一种前所未有的恶心感。  
好想吐，怎么会有这么恶心的感情，怎么会有这么丑陋的感情，从忍足谦也嘴里说出来的爱，变成了她作为一个恬不知耻的婊子在玩弄男人的戏言。她大概对所有上过她的男人都说过那样的话吧，用自己的身体来求取一时半刻的保护和依赖，事实上，她不过是被她的亲哥哥控制的玩偶。简直反胃。爱要转成恨只不过是那么一刹那的事情，就是知道真相的一刹那。  
本来他们的关系早应该在很早的过去结束了，他真的以为自己已经彻底将忍足谦也这个人给抛诸脑后，可是为什么，在再次见到她的时候，心还是不能平静下来。  
不只是他，白石藏之介也是。  
他们都是被这个婊子玩弄在鼓掌之中的可怜虫。  
他可是看得很清楚在，在换了一个形象变得清爽开朗的忍足谦也旁边，是她的亲哥哥。财前怎么都无法忘记当时看见谦也和那个人热吻的样子，她根本不抗拒那个人对自己的掠夺，相反，财前从她的表情上看到了渴望和依赖，那样的沉醉跟和自己接吻的时候没什么两样。她根本不在乎在热吻她的人是谁，她根本不在乎在上她的人是谁，她就是个彻头彻尾的无情的婊子。  
她从大阪逃出去之后，回到了她的哥哥身边。他们难道不知道自己是在乱伦吗？他们果然还是知道的吧，要是被家里知道，那将会造成两个家庭的毁灭。她的弟弟忍足翔太也知道，所以他才会默许财前对她做过的所有粗暴的事情，他只不过是宁愿通过非常态的手段也要割裂他的姐姐和他的堂哥之间丑陋的肉体关系而已。  
果然，跟忍足谦也沾上关系的人最后都是成为一个可怜的人啊。  
“谦也前辈……”  
她的眼角渗出了泪珠。到底是因为身体上的痛楚，还是因为心里的恐惧？统统都没有关系了，财前只要知道，这是自己的行为导致的哭泣，就足够了。  
“再哭得厉害点吧，然后在我面前求饶。”  
他就是要看忍足谦也彻底屈服在自己身下的凄惨模样。  
“不过就算你再怎么跟我求饶，我都不会原谅你的。”  
财前突然掀起了她的上衣，让她的身体暴露在泛着霉味的空气中。今天她穿了很可爱的印着星星图案的蕾丝胸罩，财前一手就将胸罩给扯了下来，崩开的扣子掉到了地上，发出了轻微的响声。  
“呜呜、呜呜呜……”  
财前笑了一下，眼中却没有半分笑意。  
他用力捏住了谦也的一边乳房，马上痛得谦也发出了痛苦的声音。  
“呜——呜呜、呜……”  
谦也扭动着身体，想要摆脱财前横蛮的手，但是被捆得死死的她根本作出不了什么激烈的反抗，再加上这里面微薄的空气，她都快要因为缺氧而晕过去了。  
财前低下头，咬住了她的乳头，又痛得谦也呜咽出声，接着，凶狠的咬变成了温柔的舔舐和吮吸，酥酥麻麻的感觉又开始麻痹谦也的大脑。  
她真的很不争气，只要对她温柔一点，只要挑动起她的情欲，她就会软下来，任人摆布。她的身体早就已经习惯了被性侵了，财前也非常明白这一点，所以他清楚知道，自己要怎样做，才会让她变得顺从。  
“谦也前辈，如果你怀孕了的话，这里是不是还会分泌乳汁？”  
财前的话像是恶魔的低语，刚被快感麻痹了大脑的谦也立即就清醒过来，又开始惊恐地挣扎，这次财前掐住了她的腰，反抗的力气一下子就消失了，他将她软下来的身体再次钉住在那块布上。  
“我记得你以前会随身带着避孕套，今天带了吗？”  
“呜、呜呜……”  
谦也用尽力气去摇头。  
财前似乎想要说的那件事，让她有了无尽的恐惧。  
“没带？那还真是可惜啊，我也没带。也是呢，我怎么需要去准备这种东西啊，一直都是你准备好的。光明正大跟你哥哥在一起之后，你连最后的底线都放弃了吗？”  
“呜……呜——！！”  
财前的手放在了她的裤子上，危机感逐渐逼近，让谦也更加害怕了。  
“我还挺想听你跟我求饶的，但是不行，你叫出来的话会被人发现的……”  
她的牛仔短裤和内裤一起被他扯了下来，谦也立即夹紧了双腿，不让他有侵入自己私处的机会，但是她这样的小动作根本算不上是反抗，财前将手挤入了她双腿之间，用力掐了一把，痛楚就让她失去了抵抗的力气，接着他轻而易举地分开了她的双腿。  
她根本不打算接纳这一次强制性的交合，私处没有分泌出液体作为润滑，但是财前却勾起了嘴角，在她耳边说：“你这样的话，痛的只会是你。”  
谦也拼命发出没有意义的呜咽声，猛烈地摇着头，想要推开他，但是她做的一切都是无用功。  
当财前粗大的性器抵在了她的私处的时候，她感觉到一股寒意从她的脊骨直接冲上了她的大脑。  
“呜、呜……呜呜……”  
她哭得一张脸都花了，财前伸出了手指，擦了擦她的眼泪。  
“这种事不是做过很多次了吗？你在怕什么？如果我愿意戴套的话，你是不是还会主动迎合我？”  
“呜呜……”  
当那宛如野兽一样的器物撞入她柔软的内部的时候，谦也差点背过气去。她全身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的，就连脚趾尖都绷直了，背抵在那块布上，头枕着硬邦邦的地面，觉得一阵阵头晕眼花。  
“哈啊、哈啊……你里面好紧啊，谦也前辈。”  
“呜……”  
还没等谦也适应过来，财前骑在她的身上尽情冲刺。  
谦也拼命摇着头，但是她找不到任何方法去阻止财前对她的侵犯，眼泪因为痛和屈辱拼命流下来，早就已经模糊了她的双眼。  
为什么……为什么会这么痛……  
谦也久久都没有等来本应该会出现的快感，财前每一下冲撞都好像用一把刀捅入了她的肚子里，谦也甚至怀疑那里已经流血了，明明早就已经不是处女了……  
“谦也前辈……”  
忘情之中，财前捞起了她软绵绵的身体，用坐着的姿势抱起她，让她的体内更深地吞下他的性器。  
“呜……”  
财前一边舔舐着她的乳房，一边往上突刺，谦也的身体随着他的动作上下起伏，嘴里发出含糊的呻吟声。  
她的意识逐渐飘远了，身体上不管是痛感和快感都变得模模糊糊。  
“光……”，在心中，她喊出了他的名字。  
她的身体再也支撑不住，直直往后仰，财前正在情动之际，一时没有顾及到对方的状况，在混乱而且淫靡的喘息声中，谦也失去了力气像是棉花一样的身体瘫倒在那块布上。  
财前愣愣地看着失去了意识的谦也。  
他们的身体还相连一起，但是谦也的呼吸已经变得很微弱了。  
“谦也、前辈……”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
谦也觉得自己漂浮在无边无际的天空上，没有任何可以依靠的东西。在这片纯白的空间里，她发现不了任何除了白色以外的颜色，也发现不了除了自己意外的“物体”。她不知道自己要前往哪里，也不知道是否会有谁往她走来。逐渐的，单调的音节开始传入她的耳朵里，振动的空气敲击着肌体的神经，而这样的频率顺着神经传入了她的大脑里，开始搅动她的脑浆。大脑的幻想被搅出了一个漩涡，感知都被搅了进去，慢慢被卷到了无底的深渊，一直下坠、下坠……  
“啊——！！”  
谦也挣扎着惊醒，感受到了自己在一个怀抱里，又一下子动作僵住。  
在她昏迷的时候财前一直抱住她，谦也甚至看到了他的眼睛冒出了血丝。  
“谦也前辈……”  
谦也立即推开财前，慌不择路地爬开了一段距离，发现自己在酒店的房间里大床上，才稍稍冷静了一点。  
“我、我……”她随手抓起了一个枕头抱住，试图给自己一点安全感。她的身体还很痛，被捆绑过的手腕，还有被侵犯过的私密地方，统统都还有隐隐约约的痛感。她不知道财前接下来还有什么行动，也不知道现在已经什么时候了，如果侑士发现自己不见了，说不定会报警的，那到时候……  
“谦也前辈，你……”  
“侑士……！！侑士在哪里？他知道我不见了会报警的！！”  
“我……用你的手机给他发了条短信。”  
财前拿出了谦也的手机，递给了她。有过那段交往的经历，他知道谦也喜欢把一切密码都设定为她养的鬣蜥的生日，所以这次财前才能轻易地解开她手机的锁屏，冒充她的身份给忍足侑士发出信息。  
谦也慌慌张张地接过手机，打开讯息一栏。财前给自己找的理由是“在会场迷路了”，还说“很快就会回去”。这样蹩脚的谎话肯定会招来侑士的怀疑的吧，可是侑士竟然没有任何回复。  
“谦也前辈，我……”  
谦也紧张地用手轻轻捂住了财前的嘴，然后拨通了电话。  
“是侑士吗？”  
财前看着她因为紧张而紧绷的神情。  
“嗯嗯，我遇到了一位问路的老人家，就想着带他到目的地……”谦也的眼睛也看着财前，财前有点不知道怎么去形容谦也的眼神，他似乎好像可以通过她这双深蓝色的眼眸看见她柔软的心，“结果就迷路，东京果然还是太大了……我已经把人送到目的地了，嗯嗯，之前因为要帮他拿行李没空跟你详细说，我很快就会找到路回家的了，不用担心……好啦！不要说我是笨蛋啦，这种情况我也不想的。嗯嗯，那好，我快到家的时候再给你打电话，顺便帮我和和美阿姨说一下吧。”  
忍足侑士大概说了句“我爱你”，谦也的脸一下子变红了，然后更加慌乱。  
“知道了知道了，这种话不能被别人听到的……就算不知道跟你打电话的是我也不能被听到！真是的……嗯嗯，那我先挂了……”  
终于挂断了电话，谦也松了一口气，紧绷的身体立即就放松了下来。  
接着，她望向和自己只有一臂远的财前，勉强自己挤出了一个笑容。  
“光，放心吧，侑士没有察觉我这边的情况，他也没有报警，没事的……”  
“你在担心你哥哥发现你失踪了会报警，然后警察会以强奸罪和非法禁锢罪来逮捕我吗？”  
财前直白地将谦也的担忧说出来，然后谦也小小地点了点头：“嗯……”  
财前一脸烦恼地胡乱挠乱自己的头发，然后像是心情无处发泄，叹了口气。  
“你不恨我吗？”  
隔了半响，他才问。  
谦也其实还没能彻底放松下来，因为得不到安全感，才会一直抱着那个枕头。她听到了财前这样问，也愣了几秒钟，才摇了摇头。  
“为什么？”  
财前的声音是久违的平和，就好像他们回到了第一次做爱之后的那天早上，他许下的那个带走她的诺言的那一刻。  
他看着谦也捉住枕头的泛白的指尖，静候着对方的声音。  
“呐、光……”谦也垂下了眼睑，看着自己抱着的枕头，“我觉得你恨我是对的。”  
“就算我做了伤害你的事情？”  
“嗯……”  
“你觉得我的想法更重要，那你自己呢？”  
谦也抬起头，看见了财前痛苦得快要崩溃的脸。  
她也变得不知所措了，放开了枕头，小心翼翼地靠近过去，伸出了瘦弱的手，想要触碰他，但是又停在了半空，不敢继续靠近。  
财前可能还在恨她，会对和她的接触感到恶心吧。  
不过，在谦也犹豫的时候，财前一把捉住她的手，按在了自己冰凉的脸颊上。  
“谦也前辈，我不知道我该去恨谁。”  
“光……”  
“在关于你的事情上，我不知道我应该去恨谁。我最应该恨的是你吗？是的吧，我真的很恨你，恨你的软弱，恨你的优柔寡断，恨你……竟然不去恨我。我已经受够这样的你了，你最好给我有多远滚多远，但是每次看见你，我却还是很想要抱住你，将你紧紧勒在我的怀里，哪里都不让你去。”  
“对不起……”  
“我要的不是你的道歉。”  
“那……”  
早就预料到谦也接下来的动作肯定是要主动献身，财前一把将她拉了过来，抱了个满怀。  
“我想兑现我对你的承诺……跟我走吧，谦也前辈。我们一起回大阪，我会好好保护你，也会好好保护翔太……等到我毕业，我们就可以立即结婚了，大概只要再等一年，一年就可以了。我们也不必急着生孩子，等佑树再长大一点，成熟起来了，有了哥哥的担当，我们再生一个孩子出来，让他们好好相处。我的家人都会很高兴的……”  
财前抱得她很紧，头埋在了她的肩上，发梢贴近了她的脸颊。因为把头埋了起来，他的声音变得闷闷的，就像在喃喃自语，他也似乎不想听到谦也的回应。  
他知道一切都太迟了。本来这样的事情在两年前还有可能的，这是谦也曾经期盼过的未来，她曾经把自己的未来依托在他身上，但是这一切都在财前目睹了忍足侑士和她的赤裸关系之后变味了。是他在两年前亲手毁灭了这个美好的祈愿的，为什么偏偏现在又要重新将破碎了的希望拼接起来，不管他怎么努力，始终都是会有裂痕的。  
“光、我呢……”  
“谦也前辈，答应我吧。”  
“光……我不可以让侑士担心了。”  
从她的嘴里听到了那个名字，让财前的心跌入了冰窖。  
“我要马上回去了，不然侑士会生气的。”  
“你还是觉得他比你自己重要吗？”  
“这两年里……”谦也轻轻推开了财前，“侑士一直都在保护我。”  
“我也可以保护你啊！！”  
财前突然暴起，将她按在了床上。  
身体撑在她的身体之上，从上往下地看着她那张脸。  
本来他都以为自己忘记得一干二净了，他把所有关于“忍足谦也”的痕迹都删除干净了，手机里再也没有她的照片，就算是跟她的短信都删光了，SNS上也删掉了一切有可能获得她的信息的账号，总之一切有可能让自己联想到她的东西都被他“消灭”了。他早就立了决心，要彻底和她划清界线。他没必要要将自己的感情投放在不可能的事情上，一向自傲的财前根本不容许自己做出这样的事。为了能够彻底摆脱忍足谦也给自己留下的阴影，他也有去结交过别的女孩子，但是无论他怎么做，他都无法爱上那些女孩。别说对她们有身体接触的想法了，光是说话他都觉得很麻烦，他根本不想去经营一段爱情。只有忍足谦也是不一样的，他和她在一起的时候是他感到了最轻松愉快的时候，不需要刻意去考虑什么东西，光是听她说每天一些琐事，他都能得到乐趣。可能正正是因为这样容易得到的快乐，才会让他在自以为将忍足谦也忘记得一干二净的时候，在重逢的一刻，失去了理智。  
好喜欢她，喜欢、喜欢、喜欢……想要占有她，想要……侵犯她。  
“呐，谦也前辈，我也可以保护你……”  
代表了他内心脆弱的那一部分的眼泪终于溢出了眼眶。  
“我也可以啊……我明明也可以……”  
“光……”  
“说什么是我抛弃你啊，明明是你抛弃我啊——！！”  
财前伏在了谦也的肩上，像个不懂事的孩子那样哭了起来。  
谦也轻轻扫着他因为抽泣而颤抖的背。

“光……”  
手在想要回抱对方的时候，还是迟疑了。  
谦也就这样任由财前紧紧搂住自己，而自己没有任何动作。

* * *

谦也借用了财前酒店房间里的浴室给自己清理身体。  
衣服弄得很脏，但也并不是找不到理由搪塞过去。她记得胸罩的扣子被财前给扯坏了，现在她也找不到这个胸罩在哪里，虽然有些不方便，但她只能这样回去，为了避免走光，最多也就是不要做什么激烈的动作例如奔跑，尽量不让别人看出她没穿胸罩。  
一切就绪的时候，都已经是晚上七点多了，天已经黑了。  
谦也要离开房间的时候财前追了出去，问她要不要送，谦也说可能会被侑士看见，所以她自己一个人回去可以了。  
财前真的很不愿意从她嘴里听到“侑士”这个名字，但是，谦也似乎明白到忍足侑士就是她最好的挡箭牌、或者说，是保护壳吧。  
谦也身上或多或少还留下一些被捆绑过的痕迹，财前当时绑得实在太紧了，现在是夏天，也不适合穿长袖的衣服挡住。谦也想好了各种各样的借口去解释，但是她都明白这些蹩脚的谎言侑士肯定会一下子察觉，然而她没有更好的办法了。其实，她也很恐惧一会儿要怎么去面对自己的哥哥。  
“光，我回去了。”  
在房间的门口，财前还是忍不住捉住了她的手。  
谦也只是看着他，也没有什么反抗，但是，她的眼神已经说明了她的态度了。  
终于，财前还是放开了她。  
“四天宝寺的比赛，你会来看吗？”  
“如果……不，没什么。应该不会来看的啦，我现在可是冰帝的学生哦，我要给自己的学校应援的。”  
“冰帝的学生这么多，少了你一个也没关系吧？”  
“光……那么、有机会的话……”  
“一定要来，翔太也会来看的。”  
“翔太？我完全没有听他提起过……”  
翔太也考入了四天宝寺这件事，在跟妈妈忍足万里子的通话中有听说过，但是从来都没听到过翔太要到东京看自己学校的网球部参加全国大赛这件事，她记得翔太明明是加入了足球部，暑假的话，足球部应该有自己的训练的吧？  
可能是看出了谦也的意外，财前沉默了一会儿才接着说：“总之，他会来的，所以你也一定要来。”  
“……嗯，我知道了，我到时候跟翔太一起来给你们应援吧。”  
谦也特意加重了“和翔太一起”的几个字。勉强算是得到了自己想要的回复的财前才终于放开了捉住她的手。  
“再见……”  
“嗯，Bye。”  
谦也最后还是离开了。

谦也刚好走入拐角，白石和远山从走廊的另一边走了出来。  
“诶，那个人好像谦也啊——”  
不止远山，就连白石也看得很清楚。  
虽然只是背影，但是从打扮和体态来看，那个绝对是谦也。  
白石看了一眼站在自己房门前还没回去的财前，没想到财前根本不打算跟他有什么交流，眼尾扫过一下，就回了房间，将门关上。  
“谦也为什么会从财前的房间出来？”完全察觉不了现在的气氛变得很奇怪的远山，满脑子都是疑问。  
白石沉着一张脸，一直看着前方的走廊。  
得不到回应的远山本来想要闹一闹，但是看到白石的表情之后，完全不敢放肆。  
“白石？怎么了吗？你很生气？呐呐，为什么生气？因为财前？”  
被远山一连串问题轰炸，白石这才把注意力放回到和他的交流上。  
收回了自己阴沉的表情之后，他立即绽开了一个可谓完美的温柔笑容。  
“我没在生气啊。小金是不是看错了，刚才那个女生不是谦也啦。”  
“诶？不是吗？可是不是穿着和谦也一样的衣服？还有、还有，那个人的头发发梢也是翘起来的哦，像小鸡崽！谦也的头发也像小鸡崽！”  
“好啦好啦，都说你看错了。”  
“呜……可是、可是，谦也不是你的女朋友吗？她看见你好像也没有很开心的样子啊。”  
“有吗？小金，你误会了吧。”  
“呐呐，谦也会来给我们应援吗？”  
“……”  
虽然白石没有回答他，而且笑容也变得微妙了起来，但是远山依旧不依不饶，捉住他的手臂。  
“谦也愿意来的话白石肯定会发挥更好的，我们四天宝寺一定可以拿到冠军的，白石也很想在谦也面前拿到全国大赛的冠军吧？”  
“嗯，是呢。谦也她一定会来给四天宝寺加油的，她以前也是四天宝寺的学生啊。”  
接着，白石又将视线投回到空荡荡的走廊。  
他像是喃喃自语地低声说道：“她一定会回来的，回到我的身边……”

* * *

谦也用手机导航辗转了好几趟车，才从四天宝寺下榻的酒店回到家，这时候已经是晚上八点半过后了。晚饭肯定已经吃过了，她这么晚回来，肯定还要跟和美阿姨解释的，想到这一连串要应对的事情，她就觉得很头痛。  
用钥匙开了门，却发现家里面并没有开灯。玄关、走廊、客厅、厨房的灯都是关着的，一楼的房间里也没有透出光，看样子大伯夫妇都没有回来。楼梯黑漆漆的，谦也打开了灯，慢慢走了上去。  
如果其他家人都不在家的话，至少省去了一些解释的麻烦了。但是，侑士是她怎么都要去面对的。  
二楼也都还是一片漆黑，侑士的房间也没有开灯，相反，是她的房间亮了灯。  
谦也的心一紧，轻手轻脚地走了过去，打开了门。  
“侑士……”  
他果然在自己房间里。  
忍足侑士坐在她的床上，抱着双臂。一时间，谦也也看不懂他的态度是什么。  
“对不起，今天中途跑出去了，也没有看你练习……”  
侑士起身，走了过去，先是关上了门，然后捉住了谦也，将她压在了墙上亲吻。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
又再呼吸不了了。  
谦也因为窒息而变得满脸通红，侑士放开了她的时候，她激烈地咳嗽了起来。  
“侑、侑士……对不起……我……”  
侑士一把捏住她的下巴，强迫她仰起头。  
侑士眼中的冰冷让她突然心悸。  
“侑……”  
“为什么要说谎？”  
“侑士，你在说什么呢，我哪……”  
“我已经给过你机会了，你为什么还要说谎？”  
“侑士，我——”

啪——

侑士打了她一巴掌。  
谦也的脸偏到了一边，然后慢慢，僵硬地回过头，愣愣地看着他。  
“你知道吗？今天你给我发的那条短信，是用你以前的手机号码发的。”  
侑士将她死死地按在墙上。  
“你用电话跟我解释的时候，我已经在想如果你愿意说实话的话，我可以既往不咎，但是你、没、有。”  
谦也突然才明白过来。  
今天的电话里侑士的态度是他装出来的，他不想在电话里就表现出愤怒，而让自己起了逃避之心，不敢回来。他只不过是哄骗自己，好让自己也能自欺欺人，然后乖乖回到他的身边而已。

“谦也，你为什么要说谎？”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
“谦也……”侑士的声音突然变得温柔起来，手怜惜地抚摸着她被打红的那一边脸，“告诉我，为什么？”  
谦也的声音都抖了：“侑、士……”  
这样的侑士显得更加可怕，她宁愿侑士跟她大发一场脾气，那样的侑士至少还能知道他到底有多愤怒，还有一种其实是可控的感觉，但是现在，她根本不知道侑士的心已经扭曲成什么样子了，曾经亲密无间的人突然在这么一刻里变得非常陌生，她甚至觉得侑士下一秒就要将自己拆骨入腹了。  
“告诉我。”  
不能说的。如果将事实说出来的话，侑士肯定会作出报复的，她不想看见那样的事情发生，任何人受到伤害都是她不想看见的。  
谦也僵硬地摇了摇头，咬紧了嘴唇，不说一个字。  
“谦也……”  
侑士接下来没有过激的动作，他摸着谦也的颈侧，感受着她的脉搏跳动。  
谦也实在太紧张了，心如擂鼓，扑通扑通地跳个不停，快要让她过呼吸了。  
接着，侑士冰凉的手顺着她的衣服领口伸到她的背脊。他的手就像蛇一样，冰凉而且滑腻，一直慢慢游走到她的脊骨上。那个位置本应该可以摸到她的胸罩带子的，谦也咽下了呼吸，侑士一定发现了她的胸罩没有了。这一切关于性的信号已经很明显了，或者说，其实侑士一开始就注意到衣服底下她没有穿着胸罩吧。  
妒火早在见到她本人的一刻燃烧起来了。  
意识到这一点的谦也心中的恐惧无限扩大，然后身体止不住地颤抖。  
“侑……士……”  
“我其实一直都知道。”  
侑士突然用力，将她的身体推入了自己怀中。  
谦也撞到他的胸膛上，听到了侑士的心跳声，是平缓但是非常有力的跳动。  
“你在大阪的时候，都流传着什么样的传闻，我一直都知道。”  
“啊……”  
谦也一瞬间失去了呼吸，下意识的屏息让他漏出了痛苦的呜咽声。  
这样的恐惧简直比什么都要可怕，拥抱着他的侑士像是一条巨蟒，把他缠得死紧死紧，似乎想要勒得她的骨头挤出她的血肉，但是这样的拥抱又是那么的冰凉，刺痛着她的皮肤。好可怕……这样的拥抱实在太可怕了，这样的恐惧不单是来自侑士给予的压力，还有来自自己内心隐藏着的疮疤被撕开后得到的血淋淋的痛苦带来的窒息感。  
她在害怕侑士的同时，也在对自己的过往感到了恐惧。  
“对不起……对不起……对不起、侑士……”  
她哭了出声，侑士没有放对她的搂抱，反而温柔地摩挲着她细腻的肌肤。  
就好像是为了安抚她一样，但是侑士对她的触碰其实也带有一种痛感，他实在太用力的，用力得似乎要刺穿她的皮肤，搅入她的血肉中。  
“对不起……原谅我……侑士……对不起……”  
谦也开始泣不成声，头埋在侑士的胸膛上哭得身体都在抽搐。  
“谦也，你要我怎么原谅你？”  
谦也仰起头，满是眼泪的眼睛凝望了侑士几秒。  
接着，她脱下了她的上衣，跪了下来，以讨好的姿态用脸磨蹭着侑士的下体。

现在，对她做什么都是可以的。

* * *

全身赤裸的谦也跪在了侑士的胯间，正在努力地舔弄对方的性器。  
口交对于她这一方来说并没有任何快感，而且这么粗大的性器捅入喉咙的时候，会引起自然的反胃感。她不但要忍受这些，还要尽量使用自己的舌头和湿热的口腔来让对方获得快感。毕竟两性之间无法对对方的感受有共感，谦也只能笨拙地去讨好她，如果深喉能够带来刺激的话，就一次又一次让那野兽一般的事物捅入她的喉咙，撞到她的咽部，再难受的呕吐感她都可以忍受得住。如果还不足够的话，她的手、她的胸部，她身体上的每一个部分，都可以成为讨好对方的工具。  
“呜……”  
吐出了他粗大的性器，谦也想要趁机喘息一会儿，但是侑士随即就抓起她的头发，要她仰起头来。  
“不要了？”  
冰冷冷的一句话吓得她连忙摇头。  
“不是、侑士，原谅我……求求你……”  
侑士勾起了嘴角，但是这个笑容看起来并没有什么感情。他轻轻拍了拍谦也的脸颊，说：“这么害怕干什么？”  
“对、对不起……”  
他捏住了谦也的脸，让她说不出话来。  
到底要怎么样的惩罚才足够？其实谦也的一举一动，他都清楚得很。即使分隔两地，关于谦也的传闻还是能被他得知。如果要嫉妒的话，早在当时就应该怒火中烧了，但是侑士却出奇的冷静。完全是因为那时候谦也传出来的很明确的信号，“想要划清他们违背伦常的关系”，侑士很清楚，那都是自己亲手植入到谦也的脑海中的错误认知，谦也会变成如今这个样子，全都是他一手造成的，这是他的“杰作”。所以侑士根本不会因为谦也的滥交而愤怒，谦也会变成那样根本就是因为自己摧毁了她在性方面的观念。不过，在身与心都决定属于他之后，再这样做可不行了。忍足侑士必须要回收忍足谦也的“所有权”，那本来就是他的东西，他不容许在控制了这样一件宝物之后，还会无关人等会玷污她。  
那本来就是他的东西啊。  
“谦也，躺下来，打开双腿。”  
给她下了命令之后，她立即顺从地照做了。  
谦也仰躺在床上，打开了自己的双腿，让自己的秘密之地袒露出来。此时此刻就真的很像传言说的那样，她是个不知廉耻的荡妇，可以对所有男人敞开自己的身体。  
侑士轻轻摩挲着她的脚踝。  
一只手就可以完整圈住的纤细的脚踝，被柔软的皮肤包裹着的是她脆弱的骨头，仿佛稍微一用力，就可以将她的骨头捏碎。侑士在使上力之后，的确听到了她充满了忍耐的痛呼声。  
这才是侑士一直想要的。不是一直经营出来的虚假的柔情，是他真正的施虐心，这种彻底掌控了他一直梦寐以求的东西的感觉实在太愉快了。  
“侑士……”  
一定很痛吧。他知道这样很痛，看着她忍耐的表情，侑士更加愉悦了。  
“谦也，很痛吗？”  
“呜、不……没有……”  
“你还记得你失去处女的时候吗？”  
谦也的身体又再颤抖起来。  
她在12岁的时候失去了她的处女，那时候她甚至还没来过初潮，对性懵懵懂懂的她，也没有在那次性事上得到任何快乐。痛、撕裂的痛，她当时满脑子只有这种感受，下体好难受，火辣辣的，而侑士当时一直在温柔地哄她。“很快就会不痛了”、侑士当时在她的耳边呢喃着，而她捂住了自己的嘴，阻止一切声音泄露出来。根本没有像侑士说的那样“很快就会不痛了”，光是进入就是一种要将她的身体撕成两半的痛苦，到他开始有了动作，那根凶器搅动着她的肉壁，痛感就来得更加猛烈了。她那时候真的以为自己会死，眼泪拼命地流，但是半点声音都不敢发出来。  
没想到的是，在有过第一次之后，还会有第二次，甚至第三次……他们在12岁那年的暑假，瞒着家人做了很多次那种事。谦也从一开始被破处的痛，逐渐逐渐也能感受到快感了。人天生就是会有性快感的，他们的身体很契合，他们本就应该结合在一起……那都是侑士当时跟她说的，直到她在中学一年级，上了生理卫生课之后，才知道亲人之间不应该做这种事。  
不管是身与心都已经撕裂了，谦也一直处于这样的分裂状态中。  
“侑、士？我、我是不是做错了什么？”  
谦也努力地笑出来。她不知道做什么才能讨好侑士，现在的侑士封闭了心灵，根本看不出他的喜怒，她只能尽可能地表现出服从和乖巧，以此来平息他心中的愤怒。  
但是她也很清楚，自己永远都做不够。  
说谎的是她，她觉得这一切都是自己咎由自取的，就算道歉上千遍上万遍都无法抵消她的罪孽。很久以前她就知道了，自己每走一步都是错的，她的人生就是被错误堆积起来的，所以她拼命去道歉，但是怎么祈求别人的原谅，她都不会得到那样奢侈的答案。  
好痛苦……到底什么时候她才能摆脱这样的痛苦，到底怎样做才能偿还她犯下来的错？  
“谦也，你的身体真的很漂亮。”  
他放松了手上的力道，慢慢轻揉着她的脚踝。  
谦也有种自己的脚踝被毒蛇缠住的恐惧感，很想摆脱这样的触感，但是她不敢动弹。  
“我曾经想过，如果你是男孩子，那我是不是就不会想要占有你了。”  
“……”  
“答案是不会。不管你是男的还是女的，我都很想得到你。还记得吗？我们从出生开始就一直在一起了，睡过同一张婴儿床，玩过同一样的玩具，那时候穿的衣服、用的物品，全部全部都是一样的。我们明明不是同父同母的兄妹，却比同父同母的兄妹更加亲近。我对你的情欲，很可能一开始来自我们之间的亲情，但是我知道，这份感情已经超过了亲情了。”  
谦也感觉到有什么冰凉而且坚硬的东西抵住了自己的脚踝。  
“侑士……？”  
咔嗒——有什么东西箍住了她的脚踝。  
她撑起了上半身，看见他在自己的脚踝锁上了一个反射出银光的脚环。  
“这样你就哪里都去不了了。”  
侑士抬起头，对她露出了一个笑容……一个令人毛骨悚然的笑容。  
“侑士……”  
她失了神地看着自己的哥哥对她露出这样的神情。  
接着，她的身体被再次重重推倒，整个人摔在了柔软的床垫上。  
她的腿被分开，身体再次被侵犯。

“啊、啊啊……”  
这次她能很清楚感受得到对方的性器的热度。  
又是一次没有任何安全措施的性爱。  
在性快感一阵接一阵袭来的时候，她的大脑被折磨得一片空白，有那么一瞬间，她也开始期待着……  
“不应该发生的受孕”。

* * *

谦也醒得很早，当时天才刚泛起鱼肚白。  
原本一片狼藉的房间已经被收拾好了，她的身体也换上了新的睡衣，睡在了整洁的床上，一点痕迹都没有。  
最后是怎么结束的她已经不记得了，侑士的动作越来越疯狂，把她的身体按住拼命地动，而且每一次都射在了里面。她感受得很清楚，在将要射精前的节奏，已经身体的动作，统统都在告诉她，侑士在没有任何保护措施的情况下射在她的里面了。这是他们保持这样的秘密关系有两年多以来，第一次的。即使是前一次没有戴套的情况下，侑士也谨慎地没有射在里面，最后是让她用嘴弄出来的。但是这一次完全不一样，他根本不忌讳会发生什么，而且不止在里面射了一次。  
谦也完全不敢反抗，侑士的话就是绝对的，她只能在事后作出预防措施。也幸好最近并不是她的危险期，加上紧急避孕药的话，基本就没什么怀孕的可能了。  
也不知道是不是内心一直都在害怕着这样的事情发生，她买了一盒紧急避孕药锁在了抽屉里。  
在家人都还没醒过来之前，她悄悄下了楼，到厨房倒了一杯水。  
清晨的大屋里什么声音都没有，只有打开水龙头听到的水声。可能因为太过静谧了，谦也一时间入了神，突然，有人发出了声音。  
“谦也？”  
“……啊！”  
被吓了一跳的谦也抖了一抖，这时候刚好水满了出来，她又手忙脚乱地去关水龙头。  
忍足和美连忙上去帮她处理好这么狼狈的情况，拿上了干净的厨房纸巾细细地帮她擦着湿漉漉的手。  
“真是的，怎么就走神了呢……”  
“抱歉……”  
“啊、我不是责怪你的意思，我只是有点担心你。”  
“让你担心了，对不起……”  
和美轻轻捏了一下她的脸，“你啊，总是这么客气。小时候就是这样的，只要大人说不可以，就绝对不会闹，就连撒娇都很少，其实大家都想要谦也能够更加自由自在一点。”  
“嗯……”  
“在这边就不要客气嘛，你小时候也是和美阿姨亲自带大的哦，还在上幼儿园的时候偶尔是万里子去接你，你还哭着说‘我要和美阿姨’，万里子可是一直惦记着这件事呢，说你亲阿姨都不亲妈妈。”  
“诶……还发生过这样的事啊……”  
“是啊，那时候你闹着说要做侑士真正的妹妹嘛，所以要和美阿姨做你妈妈，那时候的谦也真可爱呢。”  
谦也低下了头，看着自己的脚尖。她突然不知道要怎么去面对忍足和美，他们之间维系着的亲情，早在她不知道的时候产生了变数，早就不能回到过去了，现在不过是她很努力地维持着的假象，万一这个假象被识破，那么两个“忍足家”都会遭到毁灭性的打击。  
“对不起，我太任性了……”  
“有时候任性一点没有错的啊，傻孩子。”  
和美笑着说，谦也也跟着露出一个笑容。  
不经意间，忍足和美看见了她领口的位置，有一个新鲜的暗红色的印记。  
到了这个年纪早就满是人生经验的忍足和美立即就明白过来那是什么痕迹，这样的痕迹留存的时间不会长的，那就是说是昨晚才弄上去的，可是昨晚谦也不是一直待在家里吗？  
察觉到忍足和美异样的视线，谦也抬起头问：“和美阿姨？怎么了吗？”  
反应过来的忍足和美摆摆手，笑了笑，“没什么、没什么，刚好想到了今天要做什么菜好呢……这样，一不小心就走神了。”  
“今天我也来帮忙吧。”  
“谦也今天没有要做的事情吗？”  
“嗯，现在还是暑假嘛。”  
“侑士有说他今天有什么安排吗？”  
“他的话，大概还是要参加学校的网球集训吧，毕竟全国大赛快到了，赛前练习也是必不可少的，他大概会在吃过午饭之后出门吧。”  
“那我们等超市开门之后就去买菜，然后给他做一顿丰盛的补充体力。”  
“嗯。”

回到了自己的房间，谦也打开锁着的抽屉，拿出了那盒药。  
突然门敲响了，谦也的手一抖，药盒就掉到了地上，她慌忙捡起的时候，忍足和美正好扭开了门把，推门进来。  
“谦也，刚好我有事想跟你说……怎么了吗？”  
看见谦也惊慌的神情，忍足和美不禁问道。  
谦也将药藏在身后，然后对她笑了笑。  
“没什么。”  
“是不是我突然进来吓到你了？”  
“不是的，是我自己在走神。有什么事吗？和美阿姨。”  
“嗯，是这样的，昨天万里子给我打过电话了，说翔太想要在东京过暑假，明天就会到这边来。”  
“诶，翔太要来？他完全没有跟我提起过……”  
“嗯，听万里子说也是很突然的决定，明明翔太以前都不怎么喜欢到东京来的。好像说是他的学校的网球部参加了在东京的比赛，他想要来给自己的学校加油什么的……”  
那不是翔太的意愿，是……财前。  
谦也的心紧了一下。可能她的表情看上去实在太过不安，和美还是忍不住担忧地看着她。  
“谦也，你是不是有什么不舒服？”  
“我、我没事……我可能是有些睡眠不足，一会儿再补一下眠就好了。”  
“嗯，那我不打扰你了。”  
“嗯……谢谢你，和美阿姨。”  
“你这孩子又在客气什么呢，快点休息吧。”  
和美朝她一笑，然后轻手轻脚关上了门。  
终于可以放下一切防备的谦也慢慢滑落了下来，瘫坐在地上。

风暴正在逐渐成型了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日本的手机其实是不可以关掉快门声音的，就当白石的手机是海外版吧（。）

忍足翔太一个人坐新干线从大阪来到了东京，因为预先告诉了大伯一家，忍足和美算好了时间，和谦也一起到了车站接他。翔太的到达时间还是忍足和美说了，谦也才知道的。明明翔太是自己的弟弟，他却什么都不跟姐姐说，宁愿只跟长辈们交代。  
她知道翔太其实心里多多少少还是不想面对自己。过去放长假回到大阪的那些天，在家里翔太对她也是一种漠视的态度，他们的妈妈忍足万里子似乎没有感觉得出来，只是忧愁翔太这孩子越长就越孤僻，也不喜欢和朋友出去玩，整天就待在房间里把自己反锁起来。这次翔太主动说想要到东京去，让忍足万里子高兴了好一段时间。这是翔太这孩子第一次主动走出房间说想要到什么地方去，总算是有所改变了。不过，只有谦也能够明白，翔太把自己锁起来隔绝和外界的大部分交流的真正原因，以及这次主动要求到东京来的真正目的。

“和美阿姨好。”  
“翔太，好久不见了呢，你长高了不少呢，阿姨差点都认不出来了。”  
翔太有些不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺。  
的确就像忍足和美说的那样，翔太长高了很多，明明两年前还不如谦也高的他，现在已经比谦也高了一个头了，谦也在女生中算是出类拔萃的身高，在如今的翔太面前，也只能到他肩膀。已经有一米八了吧，男生在青春期窜高的确很明显呢，谦也想起了之前才遇到的本来在大阪的他们，他们的确都和自己拉开了明显的身高优势了。  
“谦也，不要害羞躲在后面啦，这可是翔太哦。你们姐弟这么久没见，是要好好叙一下旧了。”  
忍足和美牵着谦也的手将她从自己身后拉了出来。  
翔太在看见她的时候，表情的确变了一下。估计是两个人太久没见面了，对对方的变化都有些陌生感吧。  
“谦也，你剪了头发？”  
谦也有些窘迫，她揪起了一缕发丝，问：“嗯，好看吗？”  
“变化太大了，我几乎认不出来。”  
“嗯……”  
“我觉得你现在比较好看。”  
没想到翔太会这样说，谦也惊讶地抬起了头。  
和美掩嘴笑着说：“翔太这孩子都学会哄女孩子了呢，不会是交女朋友了吧？”  
“不要开我玩笑啦，和美阿姨，我还没交过女朋友。”  
“那是想要交怎样的女朋友？”  
“投缘的就好。”翔太对忍足和美这样说完之后，又转过头，对着自己的姐姐说，“你有交男朋友吗？”  
“诶、我？”  
忍足翔太这个问题着实是意料之外，谦也怎么都没想到。  
可能谦也那一瞬间的表现实在是太惊慌失措了，忍足和美以为她这是被问到了感情的问题在害羞，更何况这样问的还是自己的弟弟，更加无法应对了。抱着帮她解围的想法，和美替她说道：“谦也一直都很乖的呢，放学之后就会立即回家，说到底还是学业更重要对吧？没时间去谈恋爱啊。”  
“侑哥也是吗？”  
“小侑也是呢，他们两个都约定好考东大的医学院了，压力不小吧。”  
“东大呢……”  
“翔太呢，你也是高中生了，有目标吗？”  
“我考大阪的大学就好了，我……不是很想离开大阪。”  
“也是呢，万里子也说你很喜欢很喜欢大阪，完全不想离开，你这孩子还真的恋家。”  
冷不防的，翔太回了一句：“我还不想谦也离开。”  
忍足和美的表情立刻就呆住了，就连谦也也瞪大了眼睛。  
大概气氛僵持了好几秒，谦也才回过神来转开话题：“我们快回家吧，我跟和美阿姨一起做了很多翔太喜欢吃的菜。”  
“啊、啊……！是呢，谦也真的很厉害哦，会做很多阿姨都不会的菜式呢。”  
他们要走的时候，翔太悄悄拉了谦也的手一下，谦也回头，看见了久违的弟弟给她的一个微妙的眼神。  
是一个有无数话想要说的眼神。

侑士到下午两点之前都会在家。  
他们一家人在家吃了一顿饭，算是当给远道而来的翔太接风洗尘。饭桌上忍足和美不断地提起各种话题，想要活跃气氛，翔太显然有些疲于应付，好几句话都接不上，最后都是谦也来打圆场，而侑士则是全程没有说话。  
其实小时候开始，侑士和翔太就是这样不咸不淡的关系。不会过分亲密，但也说不上对对方冷漠，其实严格点来说，翔太对侑士的态度比谦也还要好，大概对于忍足侑士，他多少是有点对待兄长一样的尊敬，只不过侑士习惯的冷淡让他不敢去亲近。以前开始就是侑士和谦也玩在一起，翔太一直都没有融入他们这个圈子，或者说，侑士的姐姐惠里奈也没有融入，比起惠里奈和侑士、谦也和翔太，似乎侑士和谦也之间才更像亲生的兄弟姐妹关系。也不知道是有意还是无意的这种隔阂，让翔太一直都不知道该怎么去和侑士相处。说实话，在三年前目睹了侑士和谦也亲吻，他的第一反应并不是讨厌侑士，而是对谦也产生了厌恶，这到底是为什么，他自己也想不明白。  
总算结束了这样难耐的饭局，忍足和美问到翔太下午有什么地方想去玩，翔太看着谦也：“我想和谦也一起出去。”  
“不要阿姨陪你们吗？”  
“嗯……谢谢阿姨，不过我想和谦也去看自己学校的训练。”  
“学校？啊、我想起来了，翔太是说过是想给自己的学校应援才来东京的吧。”  
“是的，马上就要到全国大赛了，我想去给他们加油。”  
“那谦也……”  
和美抬起头，发现谦也眼神有些闪烁，而侑士紧盯着她。  
这些孩子到底是什么回事呢……和美也想不明白，用手摸了摸自己的脸。  
“难得翔太来到，那我……”  
“说好了，下午你哪里都不能去。”  
“我也跟你们一起去吧。”  
侑士突然间插入了这么一句话，让谦也和翔太一下子都失去了反应。  
反而是身为局外人的忍足和美提出了问题：“可是小侑，你下午不是要去参加学校网球部的集训吗？你也马上就要参加全国大赛了吧。”  
“网球练习的对手是谁都没关系，我去和翔太的学校的成员练习，一样能够提升到自己。倒不如说，跟校外的选手较量，反而更能明白自己的实力水平。”  
“侑士、冰帝那边……”谦也怯怯地说。  
“我会跟迹部说的了，他说不定也很赞成。”  
“那、翔太……”  
“我没意见。”  
翔太的眼神并没有透露出多少的情绪。  
谦也觉得非常不安。总觉得，会有什么不好的事情发生，她的本能在叫嚣着快点制止这样的事情发生。  
这时候，在饭桌底下，突然有什么碰到了她的脚尖。是侑士的脚伸了过来，紧接着就碰到了她脚上的那个银环，皮肤与皮肤互相摩擦的感觉有些小小的痒感。生怕被其他家人发现他们私下进行这么暧昧的行为，谦也立即挪开了自己的脚，然后对着翔太露出一个自认为没有任何破绽的笑容。  
“那我们下午就一起过去吧。”

* * *

东京不愧是大都会，能够提供给公众使用的运动场地非常多。  
四天宝寺网球部原本预约了全国大赛举行的会场作为赛前的训练地的，但因为想要使用那个场地的学校太多，并不是每天都能预约得上，教练为了避免将时间浪费在竞争场地上，转而找了一个距离他们下榻的酒店比较近的小型网球场作为他们赛前热身的训练场。不过，有得就会有失，这个场地虽然使用的时间充裕，但毕竟是比不上能够举办重要赛事的大会场，不管是场地的条件、配套设施，还有交通，都各有缺点。  
因为翔太并不熟悉东京，手上也只有场地的名字和定位，只能跟着电子导航走，期间还坐错了巴士，辗转了一会儿，才终于找到目的地。  
其实谦也对于要面对过去四天宝寺的同伴这件事心里还有些芥蒂。她在跟白石交往的时候，经常为了陪他留在网球部里，那时候网球部的部员都认识她，两年过去了，即使大部分部员已经毕业了，但当时的一年级都还在，而且估计大部分都成为了正选跟到东京参加比赛。见到他们多少会有些尴尬吧，而且，他们见到自己估计也有点不知道做出什么表情，毕竟关于谦也的传言早就传遍了四天宝寺了。  
翔太会来这件事似乎只有财前知道，当他们三个人出现在场外的时候，训练正酣的网球部部员都没有注意到他们，只有财前看向他们了。  
财前跟自己的练习对手说了暂停，然后拿着球拍走了过去。  
侑士也在，翔太也在，但谦也就是还是有些害怕这时候跟财前有所接触。不，其实是跟四天宝寺的任何一个人接触，都让她有些心有戚戚。  
在她下意识地有所后退的时候，翔太紧紧扣住了她的手，把她轻轻拉到前面。  
“财前前辈。”  
“你最近怎么样？”  
“托你的福，还好。”  
两个人寒暄了一下，谦也抿着唇，说不出半句话，而侑士则在他们的后方，抱着臂看他们。  
接着，财前将目光放在谦也身上，“谦也前辈。”  
“你好……”  
“大家知道你会来看我们练习，肯定都很高兴的。”  
谦也悄悄地扫了一眼现在在场上进行训练的人。的确大部分都是熟悉的面孔，当年的一年级生现在已经是三年级生了，基本上都已经成为主力成员了吧。谦也也在场上注意到白石，他正在和那个叫远山金太郎的一年级新生比试，两人打得非常激烈，似乎根本没有注意到这边的状况。  
翔太注意她的心不在焉，然后转过头对着财前说：“谦也答应了我会给四天宝寺应援的。”  
“……翔太！？”  
翔太捉紧她的手，一个字一个字郑重地说：“你答应了我的。”  
气氛一时间变得僵持不下，一直没有说话的侑士突然加入了他们的谈话中。  
“你是四天宝寺的正选吗？”  
财前翡翠色的眼睛幽幽地看着他，“没错。”  
“我是冰帝的正选，在赛前不介意和我先比一场？”  
“侑士？！”  
“我没关系。”  
他们之间的气氛突然就剑拔弩张，谦也似乎想要阻止他们这种明争暗斗，但是翔太拉紧了她，看着翔太的脸，她又什么都说不出来。  
虽然翔太知道她和侑士的关系，但其实他们都没在翔太面前正式承认过这样的关系，她不清楚侑士是怎么想的，就好像彼此都清楚知道那些见不得光的秘密，但是彼此都装作从来都不知道，让它继续存在、生长然后扭曲。翔太想要阻止这样扭曲的关系继续发展下去，但是他不想撕破大家的血缘，于是他选择了财前。虽然翔太从来都没有直说，但从侑士的行动来看，他应该也是察觉得到了，翔太并不站在他的一边。其实财前到底是什么人，和翔太是什么关系，和谦也又是什么关系，对于现在的侑士来说根本不重要，他需要做的，是展示自己到底拥有什么筹码。

财前和侑士随便选了一个场地就开始打起来，谦也和翔太在旁边的观众席上，可能因为大家都没穿上队服，所以根本没人注意到这边有外校的人进来了还开始了比赛。  
财前和侑士的比分咬得很紧，谦也这才发现财前在网球方面有着她从来都不知道的实力。  
她记得还在读中学的时候，财前也没有加入过网球部，他第一次接触网球，还是因为自己。在交往的时候，谦也问过财前要不要去街头网球场。谦也一直都很喜欢网球，小时候拖着侑士陪她玩，后来和侑士分开之后，就一直没找到可以和自己对打的对手，虽然中学的时候加入过女子网球部，但是很快就不得不退部了，她根本没法融入那个氛围中。大概是那时候，财前拿起过球拍陪自己打过，用以消磨周末的闲暇时光。随着时间过去了，没想到财前已经从一个门外汉进步成一个能够参加全国级大赛的选手了。  
虽然眼睛一直看着球场，但其实翔太对他们的比试没什么兴趣。他一直都对网球没什么感觉，既不会打，也不喜欢看。  
“谦也。”他喊了姐姐的名字。  
谦也转过头，但是翔太并没有看她。  
“如果你不想继续错下去，考大学的时候志愿还是填大阪的学校吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“我呢，也不是个什么控制狂，我也想你做自己喜欢的事情，但是财前前辈果然说得没错，如果喜欢的事是一件错事，那再喜欢也不应该做。”  
“翔太……”  
翔太转过头，那双跟自己一样都是湛蓝的眼睛充满了哀怨，“谦也，你真的不能喜欢财前前辈吗？”  
“……我和财前不是你想的那样。”  
“那你跟侑哥总算是我知道的那样了吧？”  
“……”  
谦也无言以对，翔太突然露出了露骨的厌恶表情。  
“恶心。”  
翔太的话化作了利剑，刺穿了谦也的心。但她不能挣扎，她只能接受并且不作声去忍耐这样撕裂的痛，她在自己的弟弟面前没有任何的立场说一句话。

“比赛结束——”  
结果是侑士在抢七局以一球之差赢了财前。

* * *

激烈的运动让他们都狠狠地出了一身汗。  
侑士在水槽边用水洗脸的时候，谦也悄悄来到他身后。  
翔太没有跟过来，他似乎有话要跟财前说，就连谦也离开了都没注意到。  
侑士知道谦也就在自己身后，在擦干净脸上的水，戴上了眼镜之后，转过身，用那双藏有情绪的双眸望着她。  
“侑士……”  
“你在担心吗？”  
“翔太他……”  
“他一早就知道我们的事，我知道。”  
侑士清楚得很。他们就是这样的状态，谁也不说，但是谁都心知肚明。  
“对不起、我也……不知道要怎么……”  
“谦也，你两年前愿意到东京来，就是接受了我，接受了我们的关系，对吗？”  
谦也微张着嘴唇，等了半响，才应了一声：“嗯……”  
侑士走了过去，搂住了她的腰，然后给了她一个深吻。  
谦也原本吃惊得瞪圆了眼睛，不过，很快就接受了来自自己的哥哥的吻，然后闭上眼睛去感受着对方运动果然还散发着热量的身体。  
她的确是决定接受了他们之间这样扭曲的关系才到东京来的。  
在两年前，她就决定堕入地狱了。

* * *

远山金太郎在比试过后畅快地出了一身汗，半刻都静不下来的他跑着去了水槽那边，打算让凉水给自己降降温。  
结果很不巧，他看见了谦也，而谦也正在和一个男人接吻。  
远山几乎要叫出来，但是嘴巴一下子被人捂住了，他惊讶地回头的时候，发现那个人是白石。  
“嘘。”  
发不出声音的远山，看着白石冷静地凝视着这么怪异的景象。  
谦也会出现在四天宝寺进行练习的场地他也很高兴，可是为什么？谦也不是他的女朋友吗？接吻不是恋人之间才可以做的事情吗？为什么谦也会跟别人接吻？为什么白石完全没有生气，这么平静地看着她跟别人接吻？  
远山愣愣地看着白石将手机的镜头对准了那个古怪得不行的画面。

被调成了静音模式的手机在拍下照片的时候并没有发出“咔嚓”的快门声。

* * *

准备回去的时候，翔太的手机突然收到了一条短信。  
发信人的手机号码他从来都没见过。  
那个人给他发了一条奇怪的短信，内容是“谢谢你今天将谦也带过来”。  
这样的话应该是财前对他说的吧，可是那根本不是财前的电话号码。  
到底是谁？

* * *

今晚家里会多很多人一起吃饭，忍足和美早早就在准备晚饭。  
正在切菜的和美突然感觉到了放在口袋里的手机震动了一下。  
是什么广告短信发过来了吗？和美放下了菜刀，粗粗地冲了一下手，然后抽了一张厨房纸擦干上面的水。  
接着她拿出了她的手机。  
看见那张由不明号码发过来的照片，和美的手抖了一下，手机就这样重重地摔在了地上。

她捂住了嘴，全身都在颤抖。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
忍足瑛士今天难得能早点从研究院回家，到家的时候刚好赶上了晚饭。  
在家里看见了翔太和谦也两个人，瑛士也非常高兴，说着如果宗也和万里子夫妇也能到这边来过上几天就好了，结果被和美笑话说就算宗也和万里子有时间来东京玩，瑛士也没时间尽地主之谊。两家人都有各自的忙碌，忍足瑛士在东京的大学医学研究院任职，为了手上的实验项目已经奔波了两三年时间了，进展非常慢，而且看不到头。而在大阪经营着私人医院的宗也，也因为医院的规模扩张而忙得不可开交。  
瑛士看着翔太突然感慨万分，说翔太长得和宗也年轻的时候实在太过相似了，让他非常怀念。当时他们兄弟也是相约到一同考入东京的医学大学，最后瑛士走了科研的道路，而宗也继承了家业成为了执业医。原本还在大阪的时候，两家还来往得非常密切，现在因为工作被迫要分道扬镳了。说到了这件事，瑛士又突然说到了谦也和侑士也一样相约考到同一家大学的医学院的事。瑛士似乎意外自己和弟弟的下一代会亲密起来的竟然是女儿和儿子，他们还走上了和父辈相似的路。  
忍足和美在听到忍足瑛士说到“亲密”这个词的时候，手一滑，把碗给摔了。  
和美慌慌张张地收拾碗的碎片，谦也也立即蹲了下来帮忙。  
“和美，你没事吧？”忍足瑛士关心地询问自己的妻子。  
忍足和美抬起头，露出了一个有些苦闷的笑容，“我没事，刚好走神了。”  
“最近是有什么事情在烦恼吗？抱歉啊和美，我经常不在家，家里的事务都要你一个人去操劳。”  
“没有、没有，老公你真是的，这么客气。孩子们都很懂事呢，小侑和谦也还会经常帮忙做饭，我没什么在烦恼，就是突然想到了些事情，就走神了。”  
“这样啊……”  
谦也在低头帮忙捡起碎片，和美突然紧张地捉住她的手腕。  
“啊对了……！谦也，要不要换一个房间？”  
“诶……”  
忍足和美突然说起了和现在的话题不相干的另一件事，让谦也有些诧异。  
听到了自己妈妈这样说的侑士脸色变了一变，但很快又恢复到那张看不出情绪的脸。  
“是这样的，一楼也有很多空房间，而且面积都比较大，你住起来会舒服点，我就想要不要让你搬到一楼来啦、这样。”  
“可是我觉得原本的房间就……”  
“那个房间太小了，万里子知道了可是会怪我委屈你的。”  
忍足和美的态度有些反常，所有人都察觉出来了。  
不等谦也回应，倒是忍足瑛士先对自己的妻子的决定作出了疑问：“为什么要谦也搬到一楼来？一楼的房间虽然大，采光不太好吧，年轻人应该多晒点阳光。”  
“那……老公，那不如这样，我们也搬到二楼去吧？我们也要多晒点阳光。”  
“二楼哪有我们现在的睡房这么大的房间啊。”  
“可是、唉……老公，我是想……是想……”  
忍足和美找不到理由，话就这样堵住了。  
这时候，侑士突然说话。  
“谦也的房间是她当时自己选的，就让她继续住在那没什么不好的。”  
忍足瑛士也表示了赞同：“没错啊，这不是谦也自己要住的房间吗？”  
“小侑……”忍足和美看着自己的儿子，眼神中藏了无数思绪，她有很多话想说，但是家人们都在场的情况下，她什么都不能说，她只能这样哀怨地看着自己的儿子，久久都作不了声。  
忍足和美在收到了那张照片之后，躁动不安的心令她进入了谦也的房间。  
谦也一直都很懂事，自己的房间一直都是自己来收拾的，和美一来是尊重她的隐私，二来是没有什么必要，所以从来都不会在谦也不在的情况下进入她的房间。但是，收到了那张照片之后她还是忍不住了。一开始并没有发现什么异样，就是一般女孩子的房间，该有的都会有，拼命安慰自己什么事情都没发生的和美最后始终还是将目光放在了她那个上锁了的抽屉。这房子里所有能上锁的柜子的备用钥匙她都有，尽管心里也在谴责自己这样不尊重对方的行为，但她还是去打开了那把锁。  
抽屉里面放了很多琐碎的物品，有一盒已经开封的避孕药，还有一盒已经用空了的避孕套。看见这两样东西，忍足和美几乎要当场昏厥过去。  
一直以来都有很多蛛丝马迹，忍足和美一直都在劝自己不要多想，但是当铁一般的事实摆在了眼前，她不得不去承认。  
明明是同姓的堂兄妹这样亲密的血缘关系，侑士和谦也还是在一起了，并且还有了性行为，而且看情况，他们保持这样的乱伦关系并不是最近，而是很久之前就开始了。可能是两年前，也可能是比两年前更早。  
忍足和美完全不知道应该怎么去面对这件事，她也不知道怎么处理，最好当然是能分开他们两个，永不见面也没有关系，但是谦也的学籍也转到东京来了，霎时间也不能立即回到大阪去。而且，想起了侑士一直说的对未来的计划，譬如和谦也考同一家大学的医学院这样的话，是早有为两个人的将来铺路的打算。  
不行……绝对不可以……他们是血浓于水的亲人，是不可以产生爱情的。

“和美，你是不是不舒服？”  
看着她苍白的脸，忍足瑛士不禁担忧地问。  
思绪突然拉回来的忍足和美惊愕地抬起头，这样的表情足足保持了几秒，然后她才挤出一个笑容来。  
“抱歉、可能是我最近太累了……我去洗洗脸，你们先吃吧。”  
忍足和美欠欠身，跌跌撞撞地离开了餐厅。

不知道是不是心理作用，她觉得自己有些头晕目眩。  
在浴室对着镜子往自己的脸泼了好几把凉水，也没让自己冷静一点。  
深呼吸的时候，她的手机突然又震动了一下。

又是那个不认识的号码给她发来的短信——  
“你真的要容忍让忍足家族蒙羞的事情发生吗？”  
忍足和美觉得自己身上流淌着的血都变得冰凉了。

* * *

“白石……”  
“小金，怎么了吗？”  
远山金太郎坐在了看台上，看着远处的夕阳。  
他们四天宝寺的赛前集训已经结束了，本来场地距离就距离酒店很近，监督渡边修宣布了训练结束，大家就纷纷走路回到酒店休息去了，当然也有些成员想要在附近逛一逛，买买东西，渡边也没有多管，让他们准时在晚饭的时候回到酒店就行了。因为远山还很想继续打球，白石就陪他打到了现在太阳将要下山，已经可以看见月亮和太阳同在天上的时候。再怎么精力旺盛，也总会有累的时候的。终于筋疲力尽了下来，远山也放下了球拍，坐在了看台上大口大口地喘着气。  
虽然远山还没说什么，但是熟知他性情的白石也知道，他的状态不对劲。  
远山往后躺下来，看着被夕阳烧得火红的天。  
“我呢，知道白石有喜欢的人的时候，真的很高兴。”  
“这样啊，谢谢你，小金。”  
“白石虽然没什么威严，但是我看得出你不喜欢靠近别人哦！和大家都保持着距离，和我也是……！！所以我知道白石有喜欢的人，就想着白石是不是在喜欢的人面前会放下这种戒心，会过得开心点……”  
“小金……”  
“我看得出白石真的真的很喜欢谦也，虽然我没跟谦也说过很多话，但我也觉得她很好，所以白石才会这么喜欢她。”  
小金突然坐了起来，大大的眼睛转而望着白石。  
“可是啊，为什么她会跟别人亲亲？亲亲不是男女朋友才可以做的吗？”  
“小金，有些事情呢，你还了解得不够……”  
“我知道的哦，我从其他人嘴里听到过的，他们说谦也其实是一个什么人都可以跟对方做很亲密很亲密的事情的人，他们喊她做‘婊子’。”  
可能因为太久没从别人口中听到这个称呼了，白石竟然觉得有些不真实，更何况这种话竟然是从什么都不太懂、思想这么天真无邪的远山金太郎的口中说出来，让他觉得有种荒诞感。这种感觉，和友香里当时在他面前大叫着“那是个婊子”的时候，有些不一样。  
“小金，有时候别人说的话未必是真的……”  
“可是今天不是看见她和别的男生在接吻吗？”  
“……”  
“白石，你不生气吗？”  
面对远山的疑问，白石反而笑了出来。  
不过，就连远山都觉得白石这个笑容令人毛骨悚然。  
“我当然不生气啊，因为我一开始就知道这是什么一回事。”  
“所以……是什么一回事？”  
“谦也被人骗了，她是无辜的。”  
“那白石为什么不立即把她救出来？被骗了也太可怜了……”  
白石伸出他缠着绷带的左手，在小金乱糟糟的头上揉了揉。  
“放心吧，我绝对会救她出来的。”

没有人可以抢走忍足谦也。  
从相遇的那一刻，忍足谦也就注定了是他的东西。  
这是世间的法则，是他这个完美圣书亲手定下的法则。

远山金太郎突然觉得背脊一阵凉意。  
白石藏之介这个人的左手，说不定真的藏有毒性。

* * *

谦也拧开花洒让热水淋到了自己身上。  
她身上有很多痕迹还没消去，万幸的是似乎没有引起家人尤其是忍足和美的注意。翔太肯定也察觉了，不知道他会有什么想法，但谦也猜大多数都是些不太好的联想。  
她蹲了下来，手摸着侑士给她戴上的脚环。  
侑士似乎一早就准备好这个东西，准备找机会戴在她的身上。这个脚环刚刚好箍住她的脚踝，上面没有刻任何的东西。其实多少有点像是给罪犯戴的脚镣，也刚好有个扣位可以在上面扣上锁链。真是个不太吉利的猜想，谦也摇摇头，把这个想法从脑海中甩走。  
冲完澡之后她换上了轻便的睡衣，走出房间。  
今天她没有穿睡裙，而是穿了一件圆领的T恤和7分居家裤。虽然现在是夏天，但因为身上的痕迹，她还是想尽量减少身体的暴露。  
翔太和瑛士大伯在客厅看电视，瑛士大伯似乎有很多话要跟翔太说，可能是因为翔太长得实在太像年轻的忍足宗也了，让他有了很多怀念。忍足瑛士和忍足宗也过去也是相当亲密的一对兄弟，不管是忍足万里子还是忍足和美都曾经用他们之间的关系来比喻过侑士和谦也的亲密，但只有谦也清楚，他们之间的亲密，和父辈之间那种真正的纯粹亲情不一样，所以每次谦也听到，内心都会觉得有些痛苦。  
为了不打扰到正谈得火热的大伯，谦也没有跟他们打招呼，默默经过了客厅，从楼梯走上了二楼。  
二楼的练琴房传来了小提琴的声音。  
是侑士吧。谦也记得自己小时候跟侑士一起学的是钢琴，那时候他们两个人还能四手联弹，让教他们弹琴的钢琴老师大吃一惊。后来侑士跟随家人搬到了东京，就好像再也没有弹过琴了，家里的琴是给姐姐忍足惠里奈准备的，侑士转去学了小提琴，而谦也自己也因为没有了侑士的陪伴，放弃了继续学钢琴。  
听着琴声，谦也小心翼翼地推开了琴房的门，探了头望了望。  
侑士停下拉琴的手，看着她。  
“我打扰到你了吗？”  
“进来吧。”  
谦也进去了，然后关上了门。  
“锁上吧。”侑士突然命令道。  
“侑士……”  
“你不想有人开门进来吧？”  
谦也最后还是将门反锁上。虽然她觉得这样做不过是掩耳盗铃。  
现在时间尚早，大家都还没睡着，他们做什么过格的行为都是不合适的，既然不做那种事情，就没有锁门的必要……应该是这样吧？谦也是这样想的，但侑士似乎不这么认为。  
“坐下吧。”  
侑士又下了一道命令。  
谦也到了钢琴旁边，坐在了钢琴椅上。  
侑士将他的小提琴放好，然后走到她跟前，单膝跪了下来，伸手去捉住她戴了脚环的那只脚的脚踝。  
“侑……”  
“我知道翔太在想什么。”  
“嗯……”  
他们果然是没法不谈这个话题。不，应该说，他们总要有一天得把这件事给说得清清楚楚。  
“今天那个男生，跟你交往过？”  
“嗯。”  
“什么时候？”  
“中学三年级的时候。”  
时间算下来，已经过去三年了。  
明明三年的时间并不短，但是大家好像都没成熟过。  
“翔太竟然把希望放在这么一个人身上。”侑士说了句似乎是嘲讽的话，但是话语间语调并没有起伏，听不出他有什么嘲讽之意。  
“侑士……”  
他捉住她脚踝的手突然用力，一阵痛传来。  
“痛……”  
“谦也，再忍耐一段时间吧。”  
她抿住了嘴唇，双眼盈盈。  
“等到我们考入了大学，就能得到真正的自由了……”  
她的哥哥这样说着。  
可是，等到他们有理由脱离家庭之后，真的有这样的“自由”吗？他们需要独立生活，他们需要步入社会，显然刚进入大学校园的他们还没这样的能力，离开家庭只是表面上的，就像他们的姐姐忍足惠里奈一样，这段漫长的学习和研修期间，他们有无数的困难需要面对，他们一时间还不能彻底远离自己的家庭。  
侑士一直都在想，等进入大学就好了，他们就能获得离家的自由了，但是这个对未来的计划在谦也看来，仅仅只是一个很初步的构想，还不够成熟。但是，以他们现在的年纪，又能做出什么周全的准备？侑士从12岁那年就盼着和谦也单独一起生活的这一天到来，到将近18岁的年纪，他已经等了快6年了，6年可是非常漫长的。  
“侑士、我……”  
“谦也，要跟我合奏一曲吗？”  
“……好。”  
她打开了钢琴的盖子，可能因为很久没有碰过琴了，指法已经非常生疏，侑士却完全没有介意，伸出手帮她补上她来不及弹的音。  
这样的联弹实在过于怪异，说难听也不为过，但是，两个人都想到了和对方一起度过的童年，听着这么难听的音乐最后也都还是笑出来了。

如果真的能够回到什么都没发生、彼此的感情还非常纯粹的小时候，那有多好啊。  
忘情中，侑士吻住了谦也。  
钢琴声戛然而止。

* * *

今晚什么事情都不会发生。  
和侑士分开之后，谦也就回到了自己的房间，那时候都已经是晚上九点多了，一般大家都是十点左右睡觉的。  
安排给翔太的客房在一楼，在瑛士和和美夫妇的主卧旁边，今天二楼也仍然只有侑士和谦也。  
谦也打理了一下鬣蜥的笼子之后，也准备去睡了。  
突然间，她的手机震动了一下。并不是她现在用的那台手机，是之前白石还给的、本应该在两年前丢失的那一台手机。白石给她的时候电量充满了，现在电量已经快用完了，谦也找了半天终于找到适配的充电线，插上充电之后，才去看手机通知的内容。  
是白石发来的短信。  
“谦也，不要担心，我会保护你的。”，以及——  
“所以，你快回到我的身边吧”。

莫名其妙的两句话让谦也的心中泛起了一丝的不安。  
突然，她的房门被敲响了。  
“谦也，是我，你的和美阿姨。”  
“啊、和美阿姨，门没锁。”  
忍足和美拧开了门把，走了进来。  
不知道为什么，她突然觉得忍足和美整个人憔悴了很多，是因为在晚上没有化妆吗？  
“和美阿姨，找我有事吗？”  
“谦也……”  
忍足和美死死地捉住了谦也的手，突然扑通一下跪了下来。  
“谦也……当我求求你，离开侑士，好吗？”  
说着说着抽泣起来的忍足和美让谦也的大脑一片空白。

“求求你了……你们是兄妹，不可以在一起的啊……”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
谦也只能听到隆隆的耳鸣。  
忍足和美说了什么她都听不见了，即使听到她的声音，她的大脑也处理不了。什么都思考不了，失神地伫立在原地，任由忍足和美紧紧地捉住她的手，摇晃着她的身体。忍足和美哀求着她，她原本亲密的亲人在痛苦地哀求着她，所有假象都在这一刻撕裂开来了。难道不清楚吗？不，还是很清楚的吧。从12岁的那个晚上，自己的哥哥进入了自己的身体而自己并没有剧烈抵抗的那一刻，她就走上了偏离正轨的路，过后曾经想要逃离这样扭曲的漩涡，但是做的一切都是徒劳无功，所以她寄予过希望的人最后都嫌她太过肮脏了。  
没有人对她伸出过援手，所有人都在将她往深渊推，她掉入了深海，慢慢下沉，直到沉到了透不出一点光的底部。  
好想逃、必须要逃……不然她要被自己的愧疚给杀死了。  
谦也突然挣开了忍足和美的手，夺门而去。  
她只是一直惊慌失措地跑，冲出了门，跌跌撞撞跑下了楼梯，一楼因为大家都睡着了并没有开灯，在黑暗中她在楼梯上摔了一跤，身体多个地方都被撞到了，从梯级上滚了下去。“谦也！！”、忍足和美在后面喊着她的名字，听到了忍足和美的声音，谦也内心的恐惧又再被激起，似乎是感觉不了身上的痛，慌慌张张地爬起来就继续跑。  
她的室内拖鞋在摔下楼梯的时候掉了，也没有捡回来，就这样直接冲出了家门。  
夏天的夜晚还是会有凉风，地面则是滚烫的。  
谦也赤脚踏在热气腾腾的水泥路面上，在寂静的黑夜中奔跑。  
耳里什么都听不见，什么都不想听。她也不知道自己要逃到哪里才可以，心脏因为她的奔走都快要超出负荷了。风灌入了她的气管，心脏似乎没法把血供到大脑，身体很痛，但是作不出思考。  
不想再去想什么了，一旦静下来，就会有无数声音在痛骂她这个罪人。  
终于，她筋疲力尽了，身体一软，坐在了路边。  
她根本不知道自己去了哪里，但是至少，现在不会有人找到她。  
突然，手机铃声响了起来，谦也才发现自己一直握着那台手机没有放手，现在她从家里带出来的东西就只有这个了。是她两年前弄丢的手机，后来又辗转被白石送回到她的手上。  
她失神地看着亮起来的屏幕。  
是白石的来电。

“谦也，我想见你。”  
他的声音听起来和两年前他对她诉说那些甜言蜜语的时候没有任何区别。

* * *

东京很大，谦也徒步走到四天宝寺下榻的酒店的时候，双脚已经泛起红肿了。  
她不知道自己为什么要来，可是不来的话，似乎又没有地方可以去。她从很久以前开始，就找不到一个可以让自己完全安心的容身之所了。大阪没有那样的地方，没想到东京也没有。白石说想见她的时候，她并没有“得救了”的想法，她只是麻木地想，把这句话当成是一个要求、或者说是命令，会让她的内心好接受一些。毕竟在两年前，她曾经答应过白石，自己会服从他所有的要求的，而结果她还是食言，逃到了东京。现在只不过是遵守她曾经许下的承诺，这样或者能够偿还一些她犯下的罪孽。  
白石在通宵开放的酒店大堂等着她，看见她凄惨的模样，说实话并没有表现出什么惊讶。他好像早就猜到了谦也会这副模样，看见谦也步伐不稳地出现，反而露出了一个完美的笑容。  
“我一直在等你，谦也。”  
白石打开了怀抱，也不在意她身上有多脏，就这样抱了上去，而谦也就这样愣愣地站着，双眼失神，任由他箍紧自己的身体。  
似乎，现在能够接纳她的，只有这个怀抱了。  
谦也感受着白石炽热的体温，似乎放弃了思考，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

她认真地清洗了自己的身体。做什么都要快快完成的她，这次洗得非常慢，酒店里挂的一次性浴球擦过她的身体一次又一次，但是身上那些细小的擦伤是擦不掉的，有些地方淤青了，有些地方破皮了，虽然面积都不大，但还是非常碍眼。这么破破烂烂的身体，对方会不喜欢的吧。谦也一边凝视着自己的伤痕，一边想。可能因为她本来就很笨拙，平时就大大小小的伤口从来没停过，这样的她果然会很惹人嫌吧。  
可能因为水声持续了太久，白石推开了浴室门。她本来也没有把门锁上。  
听到了开门的声音，谦也慢慢地转过头去。她的眼中什么都没有，看不出什么情绪，又或者说，根本没有情绪。  
已经麻木了，找不到自己的容身之所，找不到可以庇护自己的壳，她赤裸裸地袒露在白石面前，但是因为什么遮挡的行为都是多余又没意义的，所以她索性放弃去躲藏，自暴自弃地任由对方审视自己。  
“谦也……”  
白石没有问她为什么是以这样的一副模样出现在自己面前，其实他打电话给谦也的时候，谦也甚至都没有回他一句“我会来”，白石只是自顾自地在电话里说了想要见她，希望她能出现，然后就一直在酒店里等着。最后总算是得到一个好的回应，谦也出现了，虽然是以非常狼狈的姿态出现的。穿着居家服，没有穿鞋，身上沾满了灰尘，头发也乱糟糟的，眼睛里甚至没有光。她像是游走在黑夜中飘忽的幽灵，如果不是拥抱她的时候感受到她的体温，白石都快以为那只是他想象出来的幻觉。  
但是，白石自己也很清楚吧。  
他就是令到谦也变成这样的罪魁祸首。  
谦也的家人的联系方式是他在保管谦也的手机的时候备份下来的，他是个做事滴水不漏的“完美圣书”，对于自己要做的事，他全部都铺设好路，设定好一个周详的计划。他真的很感谢谦也会出现在他面前，令到他有机会将自己策划好的事情得以实施。  
即使要摧毁她也在所不惜，只要能够彻底地拥有她。  
忍足谦也是他的宝物，即使这件脆弱的宝物最后碎成无数碎片，也都还是只属于他的，他一片碎屑都不会让出去。  
他上去轻轻抱住了湿漉漉的谦也，结果谦也伸出手推开了他。  
“会弄湿你的。”  
终于，在见面之后，谦也说了第一句话。  
她的声音还是那样，让白石泛起了一阵甜蜜的怀念。  
和谦也交往的那段很短的时间里，只是和谦也说话就能让他感受到快乐。那时候就算只是讲一些没什么营养的事情，白石都能听得津津有味。讨厌多余的事情的白石，从来都不觉得谦也说的每一个字会是没有意义的，即使是进行亲密行为的时候她忍不住泄露出来的那些没有任何意思的呻吟声，对于他来说都意义非凡。  
白石伸手将浴巾抽了出来，披在她的头上，轻轻帮她擦干水。  
可能因为白石的动作太过温柔，谦也微微仰起了脸，闭上了眼睛。  
“乖孩子。”  
现在的谦也绝对不会忤逆白石的意思。  
她的容身之所只剩下白石身边的位置了。这也是白石做这么多的目的。  
白石注意到她身上大大小小的伤痕，有淤青、也有些擦伤，渗出来的血已经被水冲走了，伤口呈现一种偏粉红的颜色。虽然不是什么严重的伤，但水淋在上面的时候果然还是会有些刺痛的吧。  
谦也一直都是一个很擅长忍耐的人。痛了不会说痛，难受了也不会说难受，她都是忍到无法忍受的时候，才会开口求饶，不管是在日常还是在性事上。  
白石单膝跪下，捉住了谦也纤细的腿，轻轻往自己跟前拉了一下。  
谦也的腿稍微伸直，让白石可以将上面大大小小的伤口看得更清楚。还有就是，脚踝上那个碍眼的脚环，像是勒住了谦也的生命一样，紧紧地箍在她的身体上。  
真是幼稚啊、那个人。白石冷漠地想，以为这样就能将谦也一辈子禁锢在自己的身边吗？  
“痛吗？”白石用怜惜的语气问。  
谦也没有说话，只是摇了摇头。  
如果是以前，白石肯定会说“你也太笨了”，然后谦也就反驳他“我才不笨”。  
“我去跟小修要一个急救箱过来帮你处理一下吧。”  
谦也突然捉住了白石的手腕，把头埋在他身上。  
她的力气并不大，但就是紧紧捉住，似乎是源于一种害怕。  
“白石、不要走……”  
“嗯，我不走，我哪里都不去。”  
白石擦干净了谦也的身体，将她打横抱起。可能因为没有料到白石的动作，谦也惊慌失措地抱紧了白石的肩膀。白石笑了笑，用脸去蹭了蹭她，让她安定下来。

她软绵绵的身体被放在了床上。  
白石放开了她，但是她的双手还紧紧缠住了白石的脖子。  
“谦也？”  
“我……要怎么做？”  
“啊……”  
“我、我其实很笨的，太多事情我都做错了，所以我要怎么做才对？对不起，我、我……可能你现在对我的身体已经没兴趣了，所以我也不知道怎样做可以让你高兴……谢谢你说想见我，这样对于我来说已经足够了，所以我要怎样做才能报答你？我、我实在太笨了，如果不说清楚，我可能会一直都不明白，所以、所以……”  
白石低下头，吻住了她还打算说话的嘴。  
久违的亲吻让白石有些忘情，拼命地索取着自己想要的。  
他知道现在自己是在利用谦也的脆弱，因为她现在的不设防，自己对她做什么都是可以的。但是，今晚过后呢？即使是完美圣书也不知道他们将来会是什么样子，发送给谦也的伯母的那张照片，的确摧毁了谦也再留在她哥哥身边的任何借口，然而即使这样，谦也也不是属于他的。明日醒来，谦也或者会走，又或者会选择躲在他的羽翼下，但始终都会存在不稳定的因素。白石深深感受得到自己的力量还不够强大，还未能做到彻底的控制。  
谦也在激烈的亲吻中始终是学不会呼吸，等到白石满足了放开她，她已经因为缺氧而满脸潮红，眼角也有水光了。  
这样楚楚可怜的她真的让白石非常喜欢。  
这是被自己操控着的忍足谦也的模样。  
谦也打开了她的双腿，用手指撑开了她下身的秘处。但是，白石拉起了她的手，然后温柔地合拢上她的双腿。  
“白石……”  
“谦也，我说过的，我对你不只是想要性。”  
“可是、可是……”谦也突然抽泣了起来，“如果不这样做的话，我不知道我还可以做什么……很谢谢你想见我、很谢谢你想我来到你身边，所以，为了表达这份感谢，我能想出来的只有这种事……我知道这样很讨人厌，可是、可是……我真的什么都没有了……我能给的只有这个……”  
白石抱起了她的身体，轻轻抚摸着她因为抽泣而颤抖不已的背。  
“没关系的……不用担心，谦也，你只要将你的爱给我，我就满足了。”  
“白、白石……？”  
“我想要你的爱，当然，我也会给你我的爱。我爱你，虽然已经说过了很多次了，但如果谦也不相信的话，我会一直说下去。所以，谦也，你也把你的爱给我就好了，只给我一个人，将全部的爱都给我。”  
“可是、我只是……”

一个会跟自己的亲哥哥乱伦的婊子而已。

白石的动作僵硬了一下，旋即又绽开了一个完美的笑容。  
“所以你要彻底离开他。”  
“离开、侑士……？”  
“对，远离那个人，能够让你安心的地方，只有我的身边。我不会让任何人再伤害你的，或者我以前做得不够，让你承受了很多苦难，但是我发誓，那样的事情绝对不会再发生了。所以，回到我的身边来。”  
彻底成为我的东西吧。  
谦也失神地望着白石榛色的双眸，似乎在努力咀嚼他说的话。  
突然，谦也使出了力，将没有心理准备的白石推倒在床上，而自己跨坐在他的胯上。  
“谦也……？”  
谦也讨好般用自己的身体磨蹭着白石的敏感部位。  
白石想要让她不要这样做，他是真的不需要这样肉体上的讨好和妥协，但是谦也俯下身主动吻住了他。并不是什么高超的吻技，只是笨拙地唇瓣贴着唇瓣，然后那条小舌试探性地打开他的嘴，探了进去，邀请他的舌头一起来交缠，啧啧的淫秽的水声立即就传了出来。  
另一边，谦也的手也拉开了他裤链，有些冰凉的手握住了他的性器，开始富有技巧地套弄起来。  
是自己喜欢的人的主动服务，白石很快就勃起了。  
白石想要起身，但是他的动作立即就被谦也按住。其实两人之间没有什么力量的对抗，只是这一次，是谦也在引导着他。  
他的下体已经硬邦邦了，谦也放开了白石的嘴，然后笑了一下。  
是一个纯粹的、天真无邪的笑容，就和以前刚认识谦也的时候，他们之间还没有过任何逾越行为的时候，谦也会展露出来的那种无防备的笑容，但是因为她现在脸泛潮红，让这个纯洁的笑多了几分魅惑。  
她打开了双腿，将自己的私处对准了白石粗壮的性器，慢慢坐了下去。  
“啊、啊呜……”  
这个姿势可以进到里面很深的地方。  
虽然做过很多次这样的事情，但白石的那里的尺寸果然还是有些太大了。谦也感到了慢慢的胀感。她在这两年里只跟自己的哥哥做过这样的事情，哥哥的性器是完全不一样的感觉，可能自己的体内早就变成了哥哥的那里的形状了吧，现在要去吞下白石的性器，果然还是有些困难。  
被顶得有些难受的谦也喘着气，脸已经泛起了明显的赤红，像是被火光映照着的那种色泽。  
“白、呜……白石……”  
“谦也……”  
“你那里……塞得好满……”  
终于完全将性器吞进去之后，谦也露出了饱足的笑容。  
这样实在是有点过分的色情了，他从来没有见过这样一面的谦也。  
接着，谦也努力地摆动着自己的腰，一上一下地吞吐着他的性器，因为过于激烈的快感，控制不住的淫叫此起彼伏。  
“啊、啊啊……白、白石……”  
她在很努力地展示自己的身体。  
白石着迷地看着她因为摆腰的动作而上下晃动的乳房。  
“谦也，喊我的名字。”  
“嗯、唔啊啊、啊……藏……”  
白石捉住了她的细腰，固定了她的身体，然后自己开始挺胯，让自己的性器撞入她的体内。  
“啊——”  
和自己去动的时候完全不一样的力道，让她几乎尖叫起来。  
“藏、藏……藏——”  
“谦也——”  
白石一个翻身，将她压在了身体，然后像头野兽一样，开始冲刺。  
谦也张大了自己的双腿，让他每一次都撞到了她最脆弱的地方。这样美妙的快感就像浪潮一样一波接一波冲击着她的大脑。  
是可以让她忘记一切苦难的快乐。  
“藏、藏——”  
“谦也，我爱你。”

在谦也失神中，白石将浓稠的精液射入了她的体内。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这真是一篇没什么营养的文，情节推动全靠做爱（。）


	9. Chapter 9

9  
白石给她倒了杯水，还帮她拆开了药片的包装。  
这是他今早去附近的药店买的紧急避孕药，24小时内服下有效，不过也不是百分百能阻止受孕的。其实白石对于避孕药的态度很暧昧，谦也醒来之后第一件事是请求他去买药，白石也没有说什么，当然也没有表现出来非常乐意。毕竟过去白石也说过想要谦也怀上他们的孩子而漠视了谦也的意愿没有用避孕套，所以谦也还是有些捉不准白石是怎样想的。不过，的确不能在这时候怀上孩子，距离他们的大学考试只剩下半年，他们未来的路都将要在这段很短的时间里得到一个抉择，绝不可以被一个新生命给打乱了节奏。  
而且，谦也其实在经历了昨晚之后，思绪还是很乱。  
她处于一个混乱的状况里，主导权由始至终都不在她手上。并不是说因为她决定爱上了谁，或者决定不去爱谁，事情就会按照她的希望那样发生。待在谁的身边，为谁献出自己的身体，不由得她自己去决定。两年前是这样，两年后同样是这样。因为这样的被动，她作出的错误决定越来越多，也慢慢将她推到了一个危险的境地。  
“谦也，你接下来有什么打算？”  
终于，白石还是问出口了。  
昨晚白石根本没有问到底发生了什么。  
“我……不能再留在大伯的家里了。”  
“嗯……”  
白石并不打算详细听谦也说理由，谦也觉得这也是白石的体贴，他的温柔和两年前一样并没有改变。其实她不知道，策划这一切，让她失去容身之所的罪魁祸首，正是眼前这个她以为是拯救了自己的人。  
“那你打算……”  
“我想找个理由跟大阪的家人说……什么理由都可以，例如要专心备考之类的，让他们多给点生活费，在东京这边租一个房间。我暂时还不能回大阪，只剩下半个学年了，这时候再转学回大阪也不现实。”  
“那……之后呢？”  
结束这半个学年，考入大学之后呢？  
谦也有些强颜欢笑，“大概会报考大阪的大学吧。”  
白石捉住了她柔软的手掌，轻轻揉捏着她的掌心。  
“谦也，我们会在一起的吧？”  
“白石……”  
谦也想要抽回自己的手，但是被白石察觉她的退缩，又紧紧捉住。  
“白石……我是什么人你很清楚吧？”  
“嗯，你是我最喜欢的人。”  
“不、我不是说这个……白石，我、喜欢侑士。”  
白石的动作停滞了一会儿，然后又装作若无其事地继续捏紧。  
“嗯。”  
“我和侑士，在很小的时候就在一起了。”  
“嗯……”  
“我的处女给了他。”  
“……”白石哽咽了一下，然后还是说，“嗯。”  
谦也似乎是想将所有事实血淋淋地撕开，展示给白石看。  
“我们不能在一起，还是在中学的时候上了生理卫生课之后我才知道的。我那时候很痛苦，因为我真的很喜欢侑士，侑士想要什么，只要我能给的，我都会给的……侑士他说爱我，我也很爱他。我、我不知道是不是因为我们本来就是亲人，才会这样依恋对方，或者说，这真的是爱情，但是后来我知道，我们不可以这样做，因为我们是亲人，我们有血缘关系，我们在一起会毁掉彼此。”谦也的语速开始变快，说着说着还有些失控，“我想切断和侑士那样的关系，如果我得到了别人的爱，那我是不是就能和侑士不再有那样的感情呢？所以那时候，我真的很想很想要‘爱’。可能恋人之间的爱对于我来说太奢侈了，那么朋友之间的爱也可以，所以，有人说喜欢我，不管那是出于什么目的，我真的很高兴，我愿意把我拥有的东西都拿去换取这样的爱。”  
正是因为谦也有这样的奢求，才会逐渐发生出这样扭曲的事情的。  
只要跟她说“喜欢”，她就会乖乖打开双腿，主动迎合对方。做这样的事的时候，谦也只不过是一个懵懂的少女。她不知道这会有什么影响，第一个骗走她的处女的人跟她说，做好保护措施的话，这样的事就可以做了，她根本不曾看重过这其实对于女生来说非常重要的事情。  
因为走错了这一步，接下来走的每一步都是错的。  
那个难听的名声让她备受指责，让她背负上了很多骂名。  
没有人会因为对她进行荡妇羞辱感到不妥，因为她的确是一个彻头彻尾的“荡妇”。  
“光他……是第一个说要跟我交往的人。”  
谦也低着头，刚好发丝垂了下来，挡住了她的脸。  
“我那时候觉得，被他爱着真的太好了。”她哽咽了一下，然后深呼吸了一口，再继续说，“我是不是一个很过分的人？”  
白石伸出手，撩起她的金发，才发现她眼眶已经红了，“为什么这样说？”  
“我只是把光当做是浮板，他说想要和我交往的时候，我真的很开心，但是我这样其实只是利用光，因为我没有勇气划清和侑士的界线，我想借助光的力量帮我去做那样的事……我这样很过分吧？我利用了他对我的喜欢。”  
“……”  
“但是光最后对我的爱还是变成恨了。”  
“谦也……”  
“我是个很恶心的人。侑士是我的哥哥，我跟我的哥哥乱伦。”  
似乎是不想谦也继续说下去，白石一把抱住了谦也，将她按在自己的怀抱里。但是，谦也仍然继续说下去。  
“光他……就是觉得这样的我很恶心，才会讨厌我的。翔太也是。”  
谦也说的这些事情，白石都知道。  
在谦也不告而别的两年前，他就已经清楚知道了。  
他看到了和忍足侑士亲吻的谦也，他当时的心情剩下愤怒、憎恨、厌恶……多种多样的负面情绪全部都混杂在一起，这不仅仅因为是谦也当时没有反抗她的哥哥，还有就是白石无法接受这个赤裸裸的现实在自己眼前就这样揭开。任谁也无法接受的吧，自己的恋人竟然和她的亲人保持着乱伦的关系，而且这是一段漫长的关系，在他们相知相遇之前，他们就已经纠缠在一起。不只是唇与唇的触碰，他们有着更深入的肉体上的联系。试问谁知道之后不会暴怒？白石藏之介虽然被称作完美圣书，但他从来就不是一个圣人。  
财前光当时经历的，他都经历了一遍。所以他很明白，财前光在痛恨的同时还留存了依恋，因为自己也是这样。  
即使知道这样的事实，白石还是无法不去爱谦也。  
但是谦也却不敢再去面对白石的爱了，强烈的负罪感扼杀了她的勇气，她自己主动逃开了。  
这样彼此折磨了这么长的时间，谦也最后还是妥协了，选择躲在忍足侑士的羽翼下，相信他给她编造的关于两人之间美好的未来。  
这是忍足侑士的手段。白石很清楚，因为事实上他和忍足侑士就是同类人。  
谦也一定还不知道吧，忍足侑士根本一直都知道她在大阪遭遇了什么，而他只是选择旁观，不停在她心中的天秤上加砝码，直到她的心理防线崩溃，自愿跳入他准备好的深渊里。  
“谦也，我说过的，我不讨厌你，相反，我很喜欢你，无论发生什么都不会改变。”  
“白石，我现在已经不能回去了。”  
谦也的手缠住了白石的腰，紧紧地搂住他。  
“忍足家已经被我毁掉了……”  
“谦也……”白石将手放在谦也的后脑上，触摸了她柔软的发丝，“你没有错。”  
“不，是我的错。”  
白石不知道该怎么说下去，不过，谦也没有哭，反而是很平静地说出这样的话。  
“白石……我在利用你。”  
“……”  
“和我当年利用光一样，我现在在利用你帮我离开侑士。”  
白石扬起头，用轻快的声音说：“没关系。”  
“白石？”  
“谦也能利用我，我反而觉得很开心。那说明我在谦也心目中有一个重要的位置，谦也觉得苦恼的时候，第一时间想到的是我。”  
“白石……”  
“谦也能够依赖我，我真的很高兴。我一直都很内疚以前没法保护你，让你遭受了这么多苦难，现在我终于可以将你好好保护起来了，你是我的东西，我不会让任何人或者东西伤害你的。”  
白石的下巴轻轻在谦也的头顶摩挲，闻着她身体好闻的香味。  
谦也乖巧地被他抱着，不会反抗，也不会颤抖，而是全身心的投入到他的怀抱中。  
他已经做到了。  
此时此刻的忍足谦也已经放下了所有顾虑和戒心，选择了自己。  
他会好好捉住这件宝物，再也不放手的。  
不管是忍足侑士还是财前光，都无法从他手上抢走这件宝物。

* * *

侑士醒来之后一直都习惯去推开谦也的房间。  
就算被忍足和美看见也不会有什么问题，只是普通的叫对方起床而已，家人之间做这种事稀松平常。  
谦也一向都习惯早睡早起，如果他们晚上没有做那种事的话，谦也晚上十点就会睡，然后第二天早上六点就会起。不过起床之后梳洗完毕，如果不需要帮家人做早餐的话，她还是会老老实实待在房间里。侑士觉得她这样有点像新婚夜之后的新娘，会让他有种膨胀的满足感。  
不过今天，他打开了谦也的房门，意外见到了忍足和美。  
“妈妈……？”  
“啊、啊啊，小侑，早上好呢。”  
“谦也呢？”  
“啊、嗯……嗯嗯，谦也呢……”  
“她去了哪？”  
侑士的心响起了警报。  
绝对发生了什么了。忍足和美闪烁的眼神，还有支支吾吾的语言。她没有理由能够解释自己为什么待在了谦也的房间里，也没有办法解释谦也去了哪里。  
“我、我……”  
“谦也呢？！”  
侑士的声音忍不住拔高了，他的妈妈有些怯，后退了一步。  
见忍足和美退缩了，侑士才蓦然发觉自己有些控制不住情绪。  
“对不起、妈妈……”  
忍足和美看见侑士露出了愧疚的表情，她的样子也变得很痛苦，“呐，小侑，关于谦也的事……”  
“你知道了吧。”  
侑士打断了她。  
没有半分犹豫的语气。侑士多多少少也猜到了，到底发生了什么，要从忍足和美的表现猜到到底发生了什么并不困难。他本来也不指望自己和谦也的关系能够隐瞒多久，他自己也很清楚，所谓考上大学之后就能得到自由只是一个幌子，侑士不是为了骗谁，就是为了骗谦也的。侑士其实早就做好了和家族决裂的决定，那是从他越过了不能越过的那条线，夺走了谦也的处女的那一晚，就做好的决定了。现在只不过是比他预料的情况发生得早一点而已。  
“小侑……”  
“我本来也没有瞒着你们的打算。”  
“你跟谦也真的……”  
“嗯。”  
虽然她早就知道真相，但是自己的儿子亲口跟自己承认的这一刻，还是让忍足和美几乎崩溃。  
她大叫：“不可以的啊！！小侑，你跟谦也是兄妹，你们不可以……”  
“如果我们不生孩子，这又有什么关系？日本的法律在以前不是也允许堂表亲之间结婚吗？非要这么说的话，只不过是我和谦也生不逢时。”  
“小侑……不要这样好不好……”  
“谦也去了哪？”  
“小侑、当妈妈求求你……”  
忍足和美的身体失去了力气，跌坐在地上。  
侑士上前扶住了她，和美紧紧抱住他的身体，开始大哭起来。  
他抱住了自己的母亲，轻轻地扫着她因为痛哭而颤抖着的背。这已经是对忍足和美最沉重的一击了，他和谦也的事情败露之后，将会给两个忍足家都带来毁灭性的打击。侑士很清楚，他一直都试图让这件事能够经过时间的推移而得到一个“软着陆”，但现在，情况已经失控了。

为什么最后计划会在这种情况下崩溃？

* * *

“谦也！？哇——真的是谦也啊！谦也、谦也，你还记得我吗！我是金太郎！！”  
远山金太郎围着谦也又叫又跳，让谦也有些无所适从。  
白石一把捉住他的后领，把他拉住。  
“好了好了，小金，不要闹了。”  
“谦也真的回来了？会给我们应援？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“哇——！！太好了！！白石你一定很开心吧？！”  
“大家都会很开心的。”  
“我要去告诉大家！！谦也回来了——”  
“喂、等等！小金——”  
白石根本叫不住远山，一眨眼的功夫他就跑走了，但是走廊里还回荡着他兴奋得大叫的声音。  
他对谦也露出了一个无奈的笑容，“抱歉，小金就是这样的性格……”  
“四天宝寺加入了一个很厉害的人啊。”  
“噗……是呢，小金真的很厉害。”  
“有点怀念我们一年级的时候呢。”  
谦也主动提到了两年前，让白石有些意外。  
“你还没当上部长的时候，可是很努力很努力的一个人。”  
“啊……”  
“虽然大家都说你是完美圣书，但我知道，你的优秀都是因为你的努力，当然你是一个很有天赋的人，但是你没有骄傲自满，仍然拼尽全力做到最好，我那时候真的觉得这样的白石实在太厉害了。”  
“谦也……”  
“想着‘我也想成为这么厉害的人’什么的……不过我跟你还是有很大差距啊。”  
白石露出了一个温柔的笑容，伸手去揉了揉她头顶。  
“谦也明明也很厉害啊。”  
谦也捂住了自己的头，有些可怜地看着他。  
“哪里？”  
“哪里都很厉害，成绩也很好不是吗？你的理想是成为像你爸爸那样优秀的医生吧，你一定做得到的。”  
谦也的脸突然红了起来，可能是因为太过害羞了，她低下了头，掩饰自己的窘迫。  
觉得她的反应实在太过可爱，白石想要亲吻她，结果这时候远山的声音又传了过来。  
“这边这边！！谦也在这边呢！大家快过来！！”  
两个人像是被发现了偷情一样尴尬抬起头，刚好看见远山带着四天宝寺的成员从走廊的另一头走过来了。  
所有成员都来了，包括监督渡边修。

财前也在这些人当中。他的眼中只有谦也的身影。  
白石注意到财前的眼神，立即去将谦也的手扣住，并且立即将他们十指紧扣的手举了起来，展示给所有人看。  
“谦也回来了。”  
四天宝寺网球部的部长一脸爽朗地跟所有人宣布道。  
大家面面相觑之后，也爆出了表示欢迎的欢呼声。  
只有财前，在兴奋起来的人群中面无表情，完全不知道他在想些什么。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
谦也穿着四天宝寺网球部黄绿色的短袖运动衫和运动裤，坐在场边看着大家练习。  
和白石约好了在今天的训练结束之后就到商场买一套新的衣服，似乎听渡边修说因为场地安排问题，今天的训练也会提早结束。她是穿着居家休闲服出来的，而且还弄得很脏，无可奈何下只能穿着白石的衣服了。除了那台手机，她还什么都没带，买衣服的钱也要白石先垫着。  
她毫无准备地逃了出来，现在还没跟家人联系过。多少也要跟他们交代一下自己现在还很安全，但是谦也看着手机里的联络表，却不知道要跟谁报告这件事。  
她已经没有勇气去面对忍足和美了，她怕自己发出的一个细小的音节都会刺激到她。忍足和美明明是这么和蔼的人，从很小的时候就一直照顾着她，是一个不亚于自己妈妈的对自己很温柔的亲人，但是现在她真的没法再去面对她了，她就连祈求对方原谅的资格都没有。谦也自己都不会原谅自己，是她将亲切温柔的忍足和美推入深渊的。  
至于侑士，她更加不能在这时候接触他。这个时间侑士肯定已经醒了，他一定会第一时间发现自己不在，而从忍足和美的态度估计就能把来龙去脉猜得差不多。谦也不知道自己应该以什么样的姿态去面对自己的哥哥，这已经不是爱或者不爱的问题，放在他们面前的是无比现实的问题。虚幻的假象已经被撕毁了，这是她和侑士都必须要面对的事情。但是谦也还没做好准备，她根本不知道自己可以做什么去补救，或者这件事根本无法弥补，她做什么都是徒劳无功，与其这样，不如尽量延长这样僵持不下的胶着状态，直到时间可以磨蚀掉所有的疮疤。所以，她现在不可以见侑士，无论有什么理由都好，她都不能和她的哥哥见面，她害怕他们一相见，温存的感情又会燃烧起来，在发生过这样的意外之后，这样的火势很可能会把他们、不，应该说，会将两个忍足家都烧成灰烬的。  
翔太还在东京，翔太一定很快就会知道的。如果非要找一个能聆听这件事的人，大概只有翔太合适了。但是翔太一定会崩溃的。翔太知道了他们兄妹乱伦这么长的时间，在长辈面前都一直努力让自己保持冷静，所做的一切就是为了不让忍足家分离崩析，然而现在忍足和美已经知道了，隐瞒着的秘密已经算是被揭露了，这是翔太一直以来提防着的事情，也是他最害怕发生的事情，如果被他知道他最提心吊胆的事情已经发生，他的崩溃不会比忍足和美来得温和。  
“谦也前辈。”  
在谦也陷入了纠结的思绪中的时候，财前来到了她前面。  
她仰起了头，迷茫地看着他，似乎还没意识到是谁喊了她的名字。  
“我跟翔太说，你在我这里。”  
“啊……”  
谦也突然才明白过来财前的意思。  
财前其实还什么都不知道，她为什么会突然出现在四天宝寺下榻的酒店，又为什么是站在了白石的身旁。但是财前的确帮她作出了隐瞒，至少这样，翔太暂时还不会察觉已经变天了。  
财前转过头看了一眼对面的球场。白石正在和远山酣战，目前还没注意到这边，不过财前知道，白石一定会看到这边来的，虽然他根本不在乎。  
“光……”  
“是部长策划的这一切吧。”  
冷不防的，财前说了这么一句。  
谦也还没明白他这样说的深意，歪了一下头，“光？”  
“详细地问你到底发生了什么大概也没有什么意义了，看到你现在这种状态我多少也猜到了一点。我能帮你做的事情只有这么多，你的其他家人到底要怎么应付，还要你自己去面对。”  
“……”  
白石果然看过来了。那凌厉的眼刀投了过来，不过财前并不在意。  
接着，他无视了白石，把脸转了回来。  
“谦也前辈，”他的脸非常阴沉，似乎有什么顾虑，“我……不、算了，暂时就这样吧，你早晚会明白的。”  
“明白……什么？”  
“翔太这么反对你跟白石藏之介这个人在一起的真正原因。”  
说完这句话，财前转身便要离开，谦也突然慌了神。  
“等等、光——”  
他停下脚步，回头看着谦也。  
“光……”  
谦也不知道自己要跟他说什么，似乎她根本也没什么立场去跟他说话。  
看着谦也垂下了眼睑，财前叹了口气。  
“谦也前辈。”  
“……”  
“翔太那边我会想一个更好的理由……现在的情况还没彻底到了要垮掉的地步，但你哥哥要做什么，或者部长要做什么，就不是我可以控制的事情了。当然，我觉得最好是你到我的身边来……是‘我’的身边，不是白石藏之介的身边。虽然现阶段来说可能对于你来说没什么差别，也是要待在四天宝寺，也是要回到大阪，但是，我跟他的差别真的很大，这会影响到你的未来、你的一生。”  
财前又看了一眼球场。  
白石即使在比试，注意力也一直放在了这边。  
“你放不下的人，由始至终都只有你哥哥。”  
他眼睛看着远处的球场，然后吐出冰冷的话。  
“我就是看清楚了这个事实，才会觉得无法忍受的。我不觉得部长使上什么手段就可以改变得到你的心，如果真的可以，那也轮不到他来做，三年前我就已经做了，现在你就已经完全是我的东西了。差不多的话，我曾经跟部长说过，大概是在两年前吧，他发现真相之后，肯定会跟我当初一样几乎崩溃的。但是他跟我不一样，他是个要比我恐怖得多的人。”  
财前转过头，看回去。  
“谦也前辈，你知道的吧？他一直都在伤害你，不管是他有意还是无意，你在他身边只会受到伤害，这也是翔太不愿意你跟他在一起的原因。”  
谦也的表情非常复杂，但是财前知道她在想什么。  
因为谦也始终没有说话，财前也放弃了。  
“下次有机会我们再说吧。”  
“光……”  
“Bye for now。”  
财前背过身去，潇洒地摆摆手。  
即使财前的身影逐渐远去，谦也的内心还是非常混乱。

已经，彻底不知道接下来要做什么才是正确的了。

* * *

下午三点，他们租用的场地就到了约好的时间了。  
远山金太郎还意犹未尽，缠着监督渡边修问为什么不能再多打一会儿，渡边无法应付难缠的远山，最后还是由身为部长的白石出手，让他冷静下来的。骚动好不容易平息，接下来就是自由活动的时间了。虽然比赛临近，但四天宝寺的精神向来都不是什么要以高度紧张的精神来应对非要达成的目标，能够休息的时候，大家都会好好享受这样得来不易的轻松。  
白石早就预定了接下来的时间要陪谦也去买衣服，让她一个女孩子整天穿着男装也不是什么办法。事先在网上调查好了附近有什么时装店，白石满心欢喜地拉着谦也，也不管渡边修的怨言，两个人就这样走了去了。比起白石的撒手不管，还是谦也反而有些担心渡边修是不是会控制不住场面。两年前在四天宝寺的时候，她就已经很熟悉网球部到底是怎样的一个状况了，两年过去，其实网球部也没什么大的变化。人还是那么友善，大家想要赢，但从来也不强迫自己要去做到什么，和冰帝是完全不一样的风格。其实，谦也更喜欢四天宝寺的气氛，那样至少会让人感到轻松一些。  
突然间，因为想到了冰帝，很自然就想到了侑士。  
可能脸上的表情根本藏不住她的忧虑，白石侧过头，有些担忧地看着她。  
“谦也？是不是哪里不舒服？”  
谦也才回过神来，连忙解释：“啊、白石！我、我没事……”  
白石把手放到她的额头上，知道她没在发烧才松了一口气。  
“你最近太累了，我一直都担心你会病倒。”  
“我不会的啦，不是说笨蛋不会感冒吗？我这样的笨蛋感冒了每次都被……”  
每次都会被侑士嘲笑。  
谦也的话吞了下去，动作也僵持着。  
白石搭上她的肩的手加大了力道，“谦也？”  
因为痛感才让她彻底回到现实，她有些惊慌失措地后退，挣开了白石捏住她肩膀的手。两个人突然拉开了一段距离，尴尬的气氛立即就蔓延了起来。  
“对不起，我弄痛你了吗？”  
“啊、不……没有……”  
谦也低下头，避开白石的视线，用手将鬓边的头发挽到耳后。  
白石伸出手，叠上她挽头发的那只手的手背。  
谦也抬起头，眼中多少还是有些惊慌，但是白石对她露出了一个完美无瑕的笑容。  
“谦也没事就好。”  
“嗯……”  
“我们走吧。”  
白石去捉住她的手，将她拉近了自己。  
尽管他们之间的关系跟两年前最开始的时候已经不一样了，但至少在表面上看起来，他们之间还不存在有“裂缝”。  
该填补的东西，他一定会慢慢全部都填补好的。

距离会场几公里外有一个商场，坐专线巴士过去也不过是十分钟的事。商场虽然并不是非常大，但里面的商铺种类应有尽有，已经足以应付附近的居民的购物需求了。  
白石跟谦也在连锁服装店里面挑选了一些款式日常的衣服，本来谦也只是想要买一套先应付过去，但白石坚持要给她多买几套，最后衬衫、裙子、裤子什么都几乎买了一件。谦也看上去焦虑比高兴的情绪要多，总是抓住白石说自己不知道要怎么还买这些东西的钱。暂时她还没办法回家，钱自然没法拿到，而且将来如果要脱离大伯一家独立生活的话，也需要更多的钱，这些都是她需要去做好心理准备的事情。不过，白石却笑着轻轻摸了摸她的头。“男朋友为女朋友花钱是天经地义的啊”、这样跟她说，虽然谦也并没有因此释怀，但因为白石坚持的态度，她也答应了会接受。  
从服装店出来之后，两个人路过了一家内衣店。是和两年前他们在大阪梅田去的那家店所属同一个牌子，内部装修风格也是一样的，应该也是连锁的吧。  
可能因为身边的人是白石，而眼前的景象也非常相似，谦也一时间恍了神。  
就好像时光倒流回到了两年前，而且还是回到了他们尚能温存的那段时间。  
“谦也，进去吧。”  
内衣也是需要买的，她只穿了一套出来。  
没等谦也给他回应，白石就拉着她进去了。  
和两年前一样，还是由白石替她选款色。女店员在帮她试穿的时候，还说她男朋友对她真的非常好，令人羡慕。  
这样的客套话，好像两年前也听过吧。  
谦也突然因为想到了两年前的那一天的后来发生了什么，身体开始颤抖。  
“小姐？你是哪里不舒服吗？”帮她试衣的女店员看见她的情况变得不妥，连忙询问。  
但是谦也已经陷入了回忆的恐惧中，根本没有听到来自外界的声音。  
时间就好像是一个循环，所有事情突然之间回到了原点。两年前她感受到的短暂的幸福，随即而来的是可以将她击溃的苦难。现在难道要重新再来承受一遍吗？那样的痛苦，不只是来自于她的哥哥忍足侑士，还有是来自于……白石藏之介这个人。  
“小姐、小姐？！你没事吧？”  
“呜……”  
谦也的脸因为惊恐而扭曲起来，女店员抱住她软下来的身体，大叫。  
“不好意思，这边出状况了！！外面那位先生可以进来一下吗？”  
听到了女店员的呼声，白石连忙紧张冲进了更衣室，接着他就看见了在抽泣的谦也。女店员立即让开，让白石去抱住已经软下来的谦也。  
“谦也、谦也？发生什么了吗？”  
“侑士、侑士他……”  
听到她说出那个名字，白石的手不自觉地又用上了力，捉住了她的身体。  
“谦也！冷静点！”  
“我……逃不出来的……”  
“……”  
“侑士他会找到我的……”  
白石将她抱入怀里，紧紧地用力，头蹭着她的脸。  
谦也哭得很厉害，突然就情绪失控了。白石很清楚，这不是偶然的。自己做的事情对谦也的伤害到底有多大，他其实最清楚不过了，但是为了令谦也脱离忍足侑士的桎梏，他必须要这样做，即使要伤害谦也，他也在所不惜，这是唯一有效的方法。但是，这样做的伤害实在太大了，将那么肮脏的事情撕开，袒露在谦也的家人面前看，等同于将谦也的心也撕开，那样会将她最后一点的坚强都会粉碎成粉末。  
“大家都不会原谅我的……”  
谦也最后的话变成了呢喃，直到她失去了所有力气。

突然崩溃的谦也引起了不少的骚动，女店员问白石是否需要叫救护车，被白石礼貌地婉拒了，只请了女店员帮他电召一辆出租车。  
东西已经没有心情买了，白石背着谦也上了车，直接让车开回到酒店。  
其实期间谦也的情绪已经镇定下来了。没有再哭，也没有发出半点声音，双眼失神地不知道在看着什么。  
她好像是紧绷着的弦，因为一个很小的契机这条弦突然断开了。  
他们从外面回来，正好在走廊碰到了财前。谦也的情况不太寻常，正常人一眼就能看出来了，财前当然也能立即注意到，但是他并没有什么表示，冷漠地看了他们一眼之后就继续走了。白石也不想跟他有什么交涉，他完全不想把精力放在谦也以外的人身上。  
回到了房间之后白石到浴室打湿了一条毛巾，然后拿来给谦也擦脸。  
她脸上都是泪痕，眼眶也红肿了。因为一直都没什么反应，白石也不知道谦也到底在想些什么。  
“白石……”  
“谦也！”  
听到她喊了自己的名字，白石立即就去握住了她的手。  
“我不可以被侑士找到的……”  
“谦也……”  
“其实我一直都知道……”谦也说着说着，咬住了唇，似乎是想要阻止自己的呜咽声漏出来，“我不能跟哥哥在一起……可是、可是……侑士是唯一愿意爱我的人了……”  
“……”  
“他是唯一我不用付出代价就能让我获得他的爱的人啊。”

温和的表情突然从白石的脸上消失。  
谦也想要抬头的时候，有什么黑色的东西挡住了她的眼睛。  
白石用一条黑布蒙上了谦也的眼睛，谦也还没反应得过来，他已经打上了一个结实的结。  
白石用着无比温柔的声线在她的耳边吐出了一句话。

“你是我的东西，即使被毁掉，你也只能是我的东西。”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
“财前，你以前也认识谦也吗？”  
财前刚从外面的便利店回来，在酒店大堂刚好遇到了远山金太郎，本来打算无视他直接走过去，结果被他拉住了，还问出了他根本不想回答的问题。远山是个很麻烦的人，财前根本不想和他有什么社团需要的情况以外的交集。  
“呐呐、财前——”  
“你好烦啊，跟你有什么关系啊！”  
“因为我真的很想知道啊，为什么谦也都回到白石身边了，白石还是这么不高兴？”  
远山这句话让财前的心漏跳了一拍。  
其他人好像也没有注意到，白石表面上看起来这么高兴，但事实上只是戴着假面在应付每一个人而已，就连谦也也被他的虚伪给骗过去了。财前当然也注意得到，但是当事人本人没察觉的话，这就没有任何意义。只是，他没想到远山金太郎也注意到了，这大概能说是大智若愚吗？  
“部长没有不高兴。”  
“白石看起来就是很不高兴啊，为什么？我看得出他真的很喜欢很喜欢谦也，大家都很喜欢谦也，为什么谦也回来了他还要不高兴？”  
“这种事情我怎么知道啊，你去问本人不就好了。”  
财前真的被问得不耐烦了。是啊，这种事情他怎么知道啊。  
他本来是为了谦也才考四天宝寺的高中部的，虽然谦也早早就转学走了，但是他也没有另外找一个别的目标。不知道算是什么吧，他只是想走一走谦也走过的路，看一看他看过的风景……就是为了这么缥缈虚无的东西，就连打网球也是因为谦也曾经喜欢，他才坚持下来的，变成现在要和白石藏之介的相处的状况根本是他意料之外的事情，他可是报了网球部还入选了之后才知道部长就是白石的。  
“财前……不可以去问白石的。”  
小金垂下了头，本来的大嗓门收敛了不少。  
接二连三从远山金太郎身上感到了意外，财前也不知道给出什么反应。  
他烦躁地搔乱了自己的黑发，特意偏过头不去看远山，说：“你跟他关系这么好，去问问没什么吧？”  
“白石他……一直都在谦也的事情上忍耐自己。”  
这句话让财前转回头，重新审视起了远山金太郎这个人。  
大部分人都没有察觉的事情，被他完全看在眼里了。白石本人知道的话，估计也会很震惊吧，毕竟他一直以来都伪装得这么好。  
“远山，你是不是有话想对谁说？”  
“我、我……我觉得白石说了不会听，所以我想跟谦也说。”  
“那没什么可能。”  
“诶……”  
“白石不会让你跟她说什么奇怪的话的。”  
“不是奇怪的话，我认真的！！谦也她也喜欢白石，但是我看出她的喜欢不是白石想要的那种喜欢，这样白石不会太可怜吗？他肯定也知道的吧，谦也一定是一个很好的人，会很容易就给别人她的喜欢，所以白石才会这么痛苦。我、我……我不想看见白石这样啊。”  
“远山……”  
“你如果见到谦也的话，能去跟她说‘请喜欢上白石’吗？”  
远山紧紧捉住了财前的手臂，怎么都不肯放手。  
财前反去捉住他的手腕，使上力道，强行拉开了他的手。  
“我做不到。”  
“为什么？呐、财前，为什么？”  
“你还不知道吧，”财前的语气变得很冷，其实他也有在犹豫过要不要将这件事告诉远山金太郎，不过，果然还是让他清楚理解这个事实比较好，“我也曾经是忍足谦也的男朋友。”  
“诶……！？”  
“如果谦也能真正爱上别人的话，首先得到她的爱的，是我。”  
财前冷冷地瞥了远山一眼。  
“而不是白石藏之介。”

* * *

“呜……呜呜……”  
“啊啊、谦也真可爱呢，即使这么不愿意，也还是会摇着腰迎合我。”  
“呜呜、呜……呜呜……”  
“我喜欢听话的孩子，来，把腰抬高一点。”  
白石一掌拍在她的白皙的屁股上。  
他从来都没有用后入的姿势跟谦也做爱。白石一直都想要看着谦也的脸来做这样的事情，对于白石来说，性交是为了爱而做，他要认真将谦也的每一个小表情都收入视线，要凝视着她的身体，要将自己的爱意倾注在她的心中，所以他必须要看着谦也的正面，必须要和她有视线上的交接，必须要感受得到她身体的温度。  
但是现在已经不一样了。  
他用布蒙住了谦也的眼睛，封住了谦也的口。  
似乎是为了逃避现实，他不再想要看见谦也那双眼睛。曾经谦也的双眼写满了很多情绪，像是繁星璀璨的夜空一样吸引人，白石也很喜欢她的这双犹如海一般深蓝的眼眸，但是现在，白石却再也不想面对了。他在这双眼睛中看到了恐惧和后悔，唯独看不见爱意。明明以前是有的，她以前的眼中是带着爱的，是乞求着他的爱的，现在都没有了，统统都没有了，剩下的是悔恨，不知道她在悔什么，也不知道她在恨什么，白石只知道这些事情已经和自己无关了。  
他想起了财前光曾经跟他说过的话。  
“我跟你没有区别”、大概是指，他跟财前两个人在谦也心中没有区别吧。  
白石以前对财前这句话不屑一顾，因为他不认为自己像财前那么无能。他曾经以为是财前没法带谦也离开她哥哥给她设下的牢笼，他们才会分开的，财前还为了掩饰自己的无能而主动抛弃了谦也。但是，白石现在总算明白了。并不是财前不想带走谦也，是谦也根本就不想走。这不是很荒谬的事情吗？一直寻求着别人的帮助，祈求着别人拯救自己的忍足谦也，其实才是最懦弱的那个人，其实才是最不愿意走的那个人。呵呵、大概只能怪从天而降来到她身边的人还没有能力斩断她的哥哥在她内心深处绑下的锁链吧。  
在嘲笑财前光的无能之后，白石发现自己也同样无能。  
所以他已经不想管了，即使是激进的手段，即使是会伤害到谦也的手段，他都会去做，只要能够彻底控制住忍足谦也这个人。  
“谦也……我知道你跟财前说了什么哦。”  
白石弯下身，伏到谦也的耳边呢喃，他的双手牢牢地控制住了谦也的上半身。  
“财前会帮你跟你家里隐瞒你出走的事，其实这对于我来说也是一个好消息哦，这样我就可以不需要多费精力去应付你的家人了。”  
白石又一个挺身，将性器更深入地进去了一下。  
顶到了她的子宫口了吧，他感受到了谦也的身体开始有些轻微的痉挛。  
她的身体早就习惯做这种事了，不管对她多么粗暴，她都能得到快乐，从她顺从迎合的反应来看就知道了。反抗只会换来痛苦，而迎合反而会得到快乐，即使没有刻意去做，本能也会去选择“正确”的一方。  
“呜、呜……”  
“难受吗？谦也……”  
白石贴着她的耳边说。和普通的情话没有区别，是无比温柔的语调，说完他还轻轻咬了一下谦也小巧的耳垂。  
“呜……”  
“对不起呢，谦也，我不可以放开你。我一放开你，你肯定就要跑了。本来我还很高兴的，高兴你能回到我的身边……”  
白石的性器像只凶狠的怪物，在不停刺刮她的体内。  
房间里回荡着两个人的喘息声，做这种事情带来的原始快感其实彼此都非常享受吧？白石的眼中浮现出一种诡异的光点，此时此刻的他看起来像是已经陷入了欲望的漩涡中出不来，要是被谦也看见他这副样子一定会很惊讶的吧，所以他才把谦也的眼睛蒙起来了。  
他不想让谦也看到自己的黑暗面，但是自己做的这些“措施”，都只不过是掩耳盗铃罢了。  
“对不起呐、谦也……”  
虽然这样说着，但是他的动作丝毫没有变得温柔下来。  
“即使你要恨我也好……我也放不了手……”  
好不容易才再次见到了她，好不容易才能接近她。  
这两年里白石对她的思念完全没有因为时间推移而磨损，反而因为这样的隔离状态越长，使得他对谦也的欲望愈加膨胀。  
他不会放手的，谁来抢都不会让出去的，忍足谦也注定是他的东西，这辈子、不，即使是下辈子，也要是他的东西。  
这是完美圣书写下来的真理。  
“谦也，怀上我的孩子吧。”  
“呜……呜呜？！呜……”  
谦也果然开始挣扎起来了。只有这件事，谦也是不会妥协的。  
“虽然以前我就说过了，但是你似乎没有接受我这个提议。”  
“呜、呜呜——”  
“不行啊，如果没有这个孩子的话，谦也肯定会离开我的。”  
这个孩子只不过是他用来捆住忍足谦也的人生的道具而已。  
白石非常清楚，他不会对自己的孩子有多少感情。在两年前，他有这个疯狂的想法的时候，他就已经心知肚明了。不过，即使只是道具，他也会以父亲这个角色好好照顾这个孩子的，当然，谦也会成为“他”的母亲，进入了这样的家庭角色之后，以谦也的性格，她一定会全心全意服从于这个“家庭”的。  
“谦也，要生下我的孩子吗？”  
“呜——呜呜、呜……”  
她在拼命摇头。  
不过白石知道的，谦也的危险期在什么时候，什么时候进行性交的怀孕可能性最大，白石统统都知道。毕竟他们可是曾经交往过不短的时间啊。  
“谦也，是我们的孩子啊，‘他’一定很聪明、很可爱的吧？”  
“呜、呜呜……”  
“以前一直都这样说，结果都没有付诸行动呢。这次我不会再让你跑掉的了，一定要生下我们的孩子啊，谦也……”  
白石也明白自己有多么疯狂。  
如果谦也真的怀孕的话，就坐实了他强奸谦也的事实了。  
谦也的家人会很震怒吧，说不定还要报警，自己已经年满十八岁了，不会得到轻判的。  
啊啊、脑袋果然出现问题了吧。  
疯了吗？白石藏之介。  
“谦也、谦也……拜托了……”  
“呜呜……”  
“我真的想不到还有什么办法可以让你的人生刻上我的烙印了……”  
为什么，心脏会这么痛。  
眼泪滴落到谦也赤裸的背上，很快就消失不见了。

完美圣书为什么没有办法在他的爱欲中做得完美？

* * *

谦也不见了，忍足家却没有报警。  
翔太主动跟大伯一家说，谦也到她的男朋友的家去了。  
忍足和美听了之后有些震惊，接着翔太说，是在中学的时候就在交往的男朋友，对方是自己的前辈，是个很可靠的人，因为学校正好来到东京参加全国性的比赛，所以谦也要过去和他在一起。翔太在说这些事情的时候，侑士也在一旁听着。  
似乎真的不用担心吧，难得在家的忍足瑛士这样说道。  
这里面唯一对内情一无所知的，只有忍足瑛士。翔太也附和了他的大伯，说谦也很安全，只是想跟男朋友过得黏糊一点而已。和美小心翼翼地问“谦也什么时候会回来”，而翔太也给不出一个答案，只能回答说“大概等全国大赛结束了之后吧”。  
那么也不会是很长的时间，每天进行这么多场比赛，大概几天就能把所有赛事都结束了，如果那位“男朋友”的队伍没有晋级，那么基本上一被淘汰也会立即回到大阪去。  
“如果谦也很舍不得她的男朋友的话，大概暑假剩下的时间也会回大阪吧。”  
最后，翔太加上了这么一句。当然，这一句只是他的意思。  
财前突然跟他说谦也在他那边的时候，他也很意外。在来到东京之后，他确定自己的姐姐真的已经决心了要和他们共同的堂哥在一起了。对于既定的现实，翔太其实已经麻木了，从他知道自己姐姐和自己堂哥之间有着这样的关系之后，他已经经历过了所有他能做的挣扎，到最后因为改变不了这样的事实而放弃。本来都已经死心，财前光却告诉了他出现了轻微的转机。但是翔太也心知肚明，这个转机是某人一手策划的，在他不知道的那些部分，说不定发生了什么产生了伤害的事情。  
翔太从忍足和美有些反常的态度就能猜到一些。  
底下暗涌肯定已经翻起来了，只是表面上还风平浪静。

结束了谈话，翔太回到了安排给自己的房间。  
他也不知道自己需要在东京待多长时间，至少现在他不可以回去，如果他不在，谦也也好财前光也好，都无法应对忍足家现在这种复杂的状况。  
距离谦也离开已经超过24小时了，财前只给自己打过一次电话，说的内容也是语不详焉。  
翔太看着手机屏幕，最后还是拨通了财前的号码。  
忙音过后很快就接通了。  
“财前前辈。”  
“忍足家那边发生了什么吗？”  
“不、也不是……大伯和伯母都很信任我。”翔太停顿了一下，然后继续说，“我打电话给你，是想听听谦也的声音。”  
没想到对面却突然沉默了。  
“财前前辈？”  
“抱歉，翔太……我现在没法让你听她的声音。”  
“发生了什么了吗？”  
“嗯……你先冷静一点，我再跟你解释。”  
翔太觉得财前光的态度有些奇怪，他现在明明就很冷静。  
“到底……”  
“带走谦也的不是我。”  
“……”  
翔太的心紧了一下。  
“是白石藏之介。”  
本来坐着的翔太突然推开了桌子站了起来。  
“为什么是那个人？”他大叫起来，意识到声音可能传出去了，才捂住手机慌慌张张地看向房门。外面似乎没有注意到他的声音，至少现在没有一个家人要来问他发生什么。  
接着，翔太才拿起手机，刻意压低声音问：“为什么会是白石藏之介？”  
“我也不知道……谦也突然出现在四天宝寺，但她是跟在白石身边的。”  
“他到底做了什么？侑哥不会这么轻易放手的！！”  
“我也知道，但我现在见不到谦也。”  
“啊……你说什么？！”  
“白石大概是把她藏在房间了，我现在也很难接触到她，总之，我会找机会去见谦也，不管是回去还是留下来，我都会告诉你结果的。”财前的声音也变得有些急促，“不管是留在东京还是回到大阪，谦也都不会有事的。”  
“财前前辈……”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“侑哥不会放过她的……”  
财前的心咯噔了一下，然后说：“白石并不是一个会容易示弱的人，忍足侑士不一定会……”  
“不是白石藏之介……！！侑哥他、不会放过的人是……”

是忍足谦也。

* * *

白石将瘫软在床的谦也的双手反绑起来。  
现在真的一塌糊涂呢。床上乱七八糟，谦也的腿间也全是干涸了的精液的痕迹。白石根本不记得自己到底射了多少次，他每次每次都要顶到最深，确保每一次射精都能到达子宫。他是做什么都非常完美的人，他不会做无谓的事情，也不会浪费自己半点精力。  
“谦也，你知道吗？”他在双眼被蒙着、嘴巴被堵上的忍足谦也的耳边低声细语，“紧急避孕药只有在性交后24小时内服用才会起效。”  
在这24小时里，她将会失去所有反抗受孕的手段。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
在家人的眼中，谦也是一个好孩子。  
懂事、听话、学习成绩好，从来都不需要家里担心过。  
谦也的理想是成为像自己父亲一样受人敬仰的医生，也一直为之努力。她在学校里表现得很优秀，虽然拿不到全年级第一这种名次，但也是拔尖的那批学生之一。转学到东京之后，也没有因为环境改变导致成绩下滑，在她的堂哥的帮助下，她很快适应了新的生活，本身就优秀的她很快在新学校里有了些名声……相较于在大阪的时候，截然相反的名声。  
在东京的生活是她幸福的新生，她能够在每一个夜晚里安心地入睡，不再需要惧怕别人打量她的异样目光。在这里，有人会爱她，有人会保护她，这些感情得来都不费吹灰之力。  
她很安心地躲进了她的哥哥一手为她搭建的保护壳里面。  
这一切、恍如天生地梦。

“白石……”  
房间里的空气沉寂了很久，久到只能听到呼吸声，只有那微弱的呼吸声说明人还活着。  
虽然没有得到回应，但是她知道人还在那里，她没有听见开门声。  
然后，她就感觉到细腻的手指摩挲着自己的脸颊。  
“谦也，”他说，“已经过去24小时了。”  
疲惫的忍足谦也什么反抗都没有。  
蒙在眼睛上的黑布被解开的时候，她的眼睛因为接受不了突如其来的强光而感到了刺痛，因为这样的刺痛又沁出了透明的泪水。  
白石抱起了她的上半身，然后轻柔地擦去她眼角的泪。  
他们就好像一对感情甚笃的恋人，眼中只剩下了彼此。  
如果，那条绳子没有勒住她的手腕的话。

* * *

“就算大敌当前也不要自乱阵脚啊，青少年。”  
“是！！”  
“好了，马上就是进入四强的比赛了，距离冠军又近了一步了，加油吧，大家。”  
队伍解散之前财前特意往内围观众席那边看了一眼，谦也正坐在那里。  
她双目无神，愣愣地看着球场，似乎没有在想什么，就像个人偶一样。  
不知道白石到底对她做了什么，但就财前猜得出来的情况，她此时此刻的内心不可能会好受的。东京的忍足家恐怕是再也回不去了，但是她的哥哥不会就这样轻易放过她的。不过不知道是不是命运中的注定，冰帝在八强赛的时候就被青学淘汰了，不会碰上四天宝寺对垒冰帝的状况，也算是一种幸运吧。至少会少点可能节外生枝的麻烦，财前是这样想的。  
“白石会作为单打一第一个出场啊，肯定会赢的吧。”  
财前看向了球场，准备就绪的白石正露出了一个胜券在握的笑容看向了观众席上的谦也。财前本以为谦也会仍然没有反应的，结果他看见了她对白石露出了一个淡淡的微笑，然后向他挥了挥手。  
这很不像谦也应该做出来的反应……财前根本不愿意相信，谦也会彻彻底底将自己交付给白石藏之介这个人，如果谦也真的可以放弃她的哥哥，真的愿意和那些龌龊的感情划清界限，也不会轮到白石藏之介来做这个救世主。  
不对劲、不对劲……谦也这样不对劲！  
财前想要走向谦也的那边，但是被远山一把扯住了手臂。  
“你干嘛！远山！”  
“你要去抢走谦也是不是！”  
他毫无自觉地叫了出来，引起了部里其他人的侧目。  
这个人在大吵大闹什么？财前烦躁难忍，根本不想跟他纠缠什么，想要挣开他的手，结果他的蛮力根本甩不开。  
“放开我！远山！”  
“不行，白石马上就要比赛了，你现在抢走谦也害他不能专心比赛，很可能会输掉比赛的！”  
“你都在胡扯些什么鬼话啊！？”  
“我都知道的，你就是要去抢走白石的女朋友！你是坏人！”  
有时候远山单纯的思想反而会带来很多麻烦，财前一时间竟然不知道要怎么跟他解释这件事，再说了，解释了也没用，他的确就是要去想办法把谦也抢回到自己身边，那样的她太过奇怪了，白石到底对她做了什么，财前根本连猜想都不敢给一个出来，他们这一个漩涡已经纠缠在一起，四分五裂之后又错位拼在一起，太糟糕了……现在偏偏又让远山金太郎跟搅合到当中来。  
“看好你的比赛去!谦也不会有任何事情的，我才不会干出抢人女朋友这种事来。”  
“那你为什么要去找谦也？你可是谦也的前男友！”  
财前都有些后悔跟他说过这些有的没的了，简直是自己给自己挖了个坑。  
“我有话要跟她说……！总之你放开我！”  
“不放！为了白石着想，我怎么都不会放的！”  
突然间，裁判吹响了哨子——  
“比分6：3，胜方四天宝寺。”  
白石已经拿下了一局了，怎么会这么快？  
财前惊觉，看向了球场，白石正回头向谦也笑了一下，然后财前连忙看去了谦也的方向，谦也正在露出木讷的笑容，朝他小幅度地招了招手。  
不对，这里面有太多奇怪的地方了。  
财前突然看见了谦也一直按在了自己小腹上的那只手。  
她一直都没有很大幅度的动作，做什么都有种小心翼翼的感觉……小心翼翼地护着自己的肚子。  
财前想到了很糟糕的事情。

* * *

忍足翔太从床上醒来了，觉得自己腰酸背痛。  
也不能说他就是恋床吧，不过的确，不是自己一直睡的那张床，他睡得没法踏实。更何况这里是东京，不是大阪。作为土生土长的大阪人，他真的觉得东京样样都和大阪不一样，这样的差异感让他很别扭，觉得到处都怪怪的。以前都是因为探望大伯一家才会来东京，基本逗留的时间也不长，现在的状况却是什么时候能回去都说不定。  
忍足家现在维持着一个虚假的和平。  
知道秘密的人一个都不说，但是现在想想，已经有太多人知道了这个秘密了，跟半公开没有半点区别。大家都无法忍受真相揭露的一刻带来的崩塌，所以所有人都忍耐着心中撕裂的痛楚，在拼命维持一个假象。只是，假的就是假的，终有一天会什么都败露的。  
翔太洗漱完之后，刚好看见他的堂哥从二楼下来。  
二楼有四个房间，原本只有他的姐姐和他的堂哥共享这个空间，他这个不速之客来了东京都是被安排在一楼的客房的。不过现在，他的姐姐已经不再留在这个家里了，他相信，她应该也不会再愿意踏进来了。除非发生什么不可挽回的事情，而且还是他的堂哥做到的。  
“侑哥，早上好。”  
“早上好，翔太。”  
没有任何异象的、家人之间的打招呼。  
如果真的能够这么平和倒是还好。有些事情彼此都心知肚明，维持着镜面般平静的表象其实是一种折磨。  
“侑哥，今天……啊、没什么了。”  
本来还想问他要不要去全国大赛的会场，翔太突然想起了冰帝已经被淘汰了。  
这样反而更好，至少不会在会场那里见到不应该见到的人。忍足翔太一直都以为自己的姐姐现在被财前好好保护起来，如果他的姐姐已经同意了待在财前的身边，那应该也是会跟着他去会场的。至少也要支持一下自己的“男朋友”吧，翔太一厢情愿地相信自己的姐姐既然逃到了财前光的身边，那应该就是接受了财前光，尽管是迫于无奈的。  
“翔太，你是不是想问我今天会不会到会场去？”  
他的堂哥似乎不想让翔太把这个话题糊弄过去。明明是翔太想要试探对方，结果却被对方先发制人，这让翔太的心中响起了警报。  
“啊、嗯……”  
忍足侑士一直都知道忍足翔太清楚一切。  
倒不如说，忍足翔太会知道这一切，都是忍足侑士默许的，不然以他的作风，他和谦也的事情绝对可以瞒得严严实实，直到东窗事发。  
“我会去把谦也接回来的。”  
翔太突然绷紧了身体，瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“侑哥……！”  
“你一直都知道我们的事，对吧？你是怎么看的？”  
翔太没想到他的堂哥竟然要主动跟他聊起这些事，但是还能怎么看？当然是无法接受啊，他也是他们的亲人，他也跟他们有着不可磨灭的血缘联系，有着这样的联系就不应该有亲情以外的感情诞生，还有什么好说的？这些事情不需要在课堂上接受教导，有常识和理智都应该认为是错的。  
“侑哥、我……我不知道你在说什么……”  
对于自己的堂弟这样含糊的态度，侑士并没有就这样放过他的打算。  
“我跟谦也的事情，你很清楚。”  
不是问句，是肯定句。翔太的心脏都跳得失去规律了，他还没做好准备去承认这件事，他能把自己的苦闷发泄在姐姐的身上，可是对于他的堂哥，他是有几分畏惧的。  
“侑哥，我们可以不谈这件事吗？”  
“谦也跑掉了也有你一份努力吧？”  
这句话勾起了忍足翔太心底的一种恐惧，一下子他的脸色就白了。  
“侑哥、我……”  
他的堂哥对他摆出了一个没有感情的笑容，“我并没有责怪你的意思哦，毕竟如果谦也她不想走，你再怎么努力都没用。她真的是个坏孩子呢，明明说好了什么事情都要一起面对，我都做好了和家里决裂的准备了，她却做了个胆小鬼，临阵逃脱了。”  
“侑哥……你真的想要那样吗？”  
“嗯？什么‘那样’？”  
“和谦也……和我的姐姐、你的妹妹在一起，”翔太急得都快要咬伤自己的舌头了，“可是你们是亲人啊，你们不可以在一起的。”  
“这有什么关系？你知道吗，在很多文化里面，创世的都是有着血缘关系的男女，夏娃不也是从亚当的血肉中分离出来的吗？伊邪那美也是伊邪那岐的亲生妹妹，我们啊……在以前反而会是众望所归的一对。”  
“以前是以前，现在就是不可以啊！”  
“翔太。”  
他的堂哥突然打断了他的说话。  
翔太现在很难受。他有着无限的痛苦，这样的痛苦，完全不比当事人、他的姐姐的痛苦来得轻松。  
他才是无比想要看着这场乱伦的荒唐事能够得以结束的人啊。  
“我会带着谦也离开的，虽然会很对不起爸爸妈妈。”  
“侑哥……”  
“继承忍足家的责任要落到你头上了，辛苦你了。”  
“不要这样、侑哥，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我妈妈已经知道了我们的事了。”  
翔太突然吞下了所有的呼吸。  
所以事实上，忍足家已经分离崩析了。  
“你如果不希望看见可怕的结果发生，你就应该支持我的决定。”  
“侑哥……”  
“告诉我，谦也在哪里。”

* * *

四天宝寺以关西最强的实力，几乎是将对手碾压般获得了全胜。  
他们的部长的确拥有不可小觑的实力，再继续打下去，入选职业也不会成问题吧。不过，他本人似乎没有往这方面发展的打算。  
属于自己的比赛结束后，他第一时间是跑到观众席上去。  
财前远远地看着他心满意足地坐在了谦也身边，而谦也也乖巧地挨着他的肩膀。这样看起来就跟普通情侣没什么区别，但是正因为一切看起来是这么正常，又是这么的风平浪静，财前才会惴惴不安。  
偏偏远山金太郎盯紧了自己，完全不让他离开半步。  
都是魔鬼和豺狼，她这样完全就是自暴自弃的做法。很可怜不是吗？财前也不觉得自己是救世主，也没有做救世主的资格，但是他需要去救他出来，不是因为她的弟弟的委托，而是出于自己对她还残留在心中的感情。  
明明信任自己才是最好的做法，她这样根本就是被骗了，可恶……  
趁着渡边修跟远山嘱咐着什么事情的空隙，财前一个闪身，悄悄进入了后台的通道里。

“谦也，我厉害吗？”  
“嗯，很厉害啊。如果是我的话，肯定会输得一败涂地。”  
谦也也会打网球，小时候当她练习对手的人只有她的堂哥侑士。在侑士去了东京之后，她虽然还能在街头网球场上找到对手，但是随着她升入了中学，有了不怎么好的名声之后，就再也找不到球伴了，逐渐也就荒废了网球了。她的每一个“朋友”，都被她问过“对网球感兴趣吗？”，不过愿意为她去学的只有财前光一个人，至于白石，那完全只是巧合，碰巧他竟然是网球部的正选。那时候的谦也，还有种原来两个人有着同样的爱好的、小小的庆幸。  
“谦也也很厉害啊，虽然力道有所欠缺，但是速度很快，不管是什么球都能追得上。”  
“能追上、但是打不回去啊。”  
她像是谈论着今天天气好不好一样，用着最轻松不过的语气来说这样的话。  
白石真的很温柔，只要不忤逆他，他会用最完美的方式来对待她。其实，白石真的是一个很优秀的伴侣对象，不管是家世还是个人素质，作为校园王子的他也从来不缺女孩子的倒追吧，结果这么光辉灿烂的他，会对这么肮脏不堪的她穷追不舍，这算是上帝开的一个玩笑吗？谦也想了想，又觉得不会是，因为她根本不相信这个世界存在上帝。  
“谦也，明天就是决赛了。四天宝寺历年来最好的成绩也只不过是四强而已，现在可以进入决赛了，大家都很兴奋。”  
“嗯，我也很兴奋。大家一定可以夺冠的，什么光彩都被东京的家伙抢走可不行啊。”  
“等四天宝寺拿到冠军之后，我们就结婚吧。”  
白石已经满18岁了，而谦也也已经满了16岁，虽然规定是这个年龄段的青少年要结婚的话需要父母的同意，但是白石有信心他能让双方的父母都满意他们的婚姻的。完美圣书从来都不做没有把握的事情。  
谦也悄悄将手按在了自己的小腹上。从刚才开始，她就一直做着这样的动作。  
她的子宫里面是不是已经开始孕育了最早期的生命？白石一直都很期待。  
“谦也，有没有想过我们的孩子叫什么名字？”  
“诶……”  
“我想这个孩子的名字还是让你来取比较好。”  
“为什么呢……你也知道我很笨，做什么事都做不好，肯定也取不了一个好听的名字的。”  
“怎么会，谦也肯定能够给他一个充满了爱的名字的。”  
“现在还是先不要取了，还不知道是男孩还是女孩，要是发生了我这样的事情，以为是男孩取了个男孩子的名字，结果出生才发现是……”  
白石就这样看着谦也笑着笑着，眼泪就这样从眼角沁出，滑了下来。  
她喜欢拿自己的名字当玩笑话，想要缓和气氛，想要融合大家，结果每次每次、都不会有人对她的事情感到半分的兴趣……除非对方对她有所索求。  
谦也笨拙地用手摸着脸上的泪水，却不知道为什么越流越多，根本止不住，最后连声音都忍不住了，断断续续地发出了哽咽。  
“谦也……”  
“对不起，莫名其妙就哭了，我真是个奇怪的人。”  
白石轻轻地将她搂进了怀里。  
“没关系的，你以后都有我了，我不会让任何人伤害你的。”  
也不会让任何人抢走你。

白石一抬头，就看见了用着鹰隼一般的眼神在盯着他们看的财前光。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
“谦也前辈。”  
财前的声音让她打了一个颤。  
绝对没有想到会在这里听到了财前的声音吧，可是会听到也不是什么值得奇怪的事情，这里是四天宝寺的队伍的后援区，他作为四天宝寺的队员出现可是最正常不过了。只是，一直以来、至少从她躲到白石身边以来，财前都没有这么光明正大地出现在“他们”眼前。所以、他想要做什么？  
白石收紧了双臂，将她按住了。财前看到他的小动作，心里只是冷笑了一声。  
“有事吗？”  
“以部长的年纪如果被告人身禁锢，也应该要负完全的刑事责任了吧？”  
“怎么了财前？开起了这样的玩笑，可不是什么礼貌的行为啊。”  
大家的语气都不是在开玩笑，他却在说这是玩笑。  
财前清楚的。谦也已经17岁了，而白石也有18岁，这个年纪的人说为了爱情要在一起，家长也没什么反对的立场，就算提告给警察，警察也不会受理这样的家庭纠纷。不过，谦也根本就不是自愿来的，她被骗了，被白石藏之介这个人使了某种诡计，骗到了手。但是，她的确已经不能回到原本的家了，财前在看见她出现在四天宝寺下榻的酒店的时候就清楚，忍足家肯定已经四分五裂了。多么可笑啊，忍足谦也这个人真正依赖着的人只有她的哥哥，如果不是产生不可修复的裂纹，跟她说一百万次“爱”都没有用，她是不会离开她的哥哥的。那么现在呢？白石用了下三滥的手段把她骗到手了，光凭这样就可以稳固这样骗回来的感情？  
“谦也前辈，该回家了。”  
说到“家”这个词的时候，她的身体让白石的胸怀里更深地埋了进去。  
很不想回去吧，的确，这要怎么回去？  
“不是回东京的家，是回大阪的家。”  
终于，她缓缓转过头去了，那双都是水汽的蓝色的眼眸迷惘地看着他。  
“回到大阪去吧。”  
永远离开你的哥哥。  
也要永远离开抱住你的这个男人。  
白石突然举起了手捂住了她的双耳。

* * *

“会不会太麻了烦？为什么突然会有这样的想法？”  
“谦也跟我说……她还是想要报考大阪的大学，反正也是要参加独立的入学试的，下半学期也不需要待在学校里面，就跟学校说一下情况，然后回来就是了。”  
距离高中毕业只剩下半个学期了，这种时候，学校也不会教授什么新的知识。  
本来就是完全的自习时期，按照日本的规定，每家大学都有独立的入学资格考试，那时候说她想考东京的学校才会到东京的高中去的，现在改变了想法想要考大阪的学校了，跟东京的高中申请一下，写一份证明就可以回大阪备考了。虽然这样的操作有些奇怪，但谁也说不好回心转意这回事，总之程序上做得到就行。其实这件事还是财前跟翔太说了，他才知道的。  
不管什么理由，都要让她回到大阪去。东京的天已经翻了，这只能算是一种亡羊补牢的做法。  
翔太根本不敢去想忍足家为什么会走到今时今日的地步。  
两年多前谦也说要去东京的时候，翔太年纪还太小了，在家里怎么反对，都被忍足万里子看作是对姐姐的依赖才不肯让姐姐离开，还反过来劝说了他很久，最后都还是没法阻止她去了东京。  
去东京并不都是坏事，大阪的环境对于谦也来说也是一个炼狱，只是其他家人不知道而已，所以翔太的心情也很复杂。  
为什么这个世界上就没有两全其美的做法？  
年纪还小的忍足翔太真的已经疲于奔命了。  
“那东京的大伯那边知道吗？”电话里的忍足万里子有些忧虑地说。谦也实在是太过任性了，这种人生大事为什么要三心两意，说好了要考东京的学校，也为之努力了一整个高中生涯了，突然又要说要回到大阪来。  
“我跟他们说了，明天我就会跟谦也回来了，妈妈麻烦你收拾一下她的房间了。”  
“那……好吧，我们也很久没有见过这孩子了，也很想她呢。”  
“好了好了，等明天就能见面了。明天晚上……做些她喜欢吃的菜吧，我们一家人好久没有一起坐下来吃一顿饭了。”  
就算是谦也还在大阪的时候，他们一家人也很少聚在一起。  
翔太不知道，是不是因为这样，才会导致她开始寻求别的“爱”的安慰。  
“翔太，你真的长大了呢。”  
“怎、怎么了啦！”  
“怎么说呢，懂事了很多。”  
“……谢谢妈妈。”  
“你的姐姐呢，虽然一直以来都表现得很坚强，从来都不会跟我们说她很辛苦，其实妈妈知道的。”  
忍足万里子这句话突然让忍足翔太的心脏痛了起来。  
知道的、是知道了什么？可不要知道那种事啊。翔太在心中叫喊着。  
“谦也她……算了，我们一家人能好好在一起就足够了。翔太，你可要好好保护你的姐姐啊。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
翔太跟妈妈道别了之后挂断了电话。  
当他回过头，正好看见了他的伯母忍足和美憔悴地看着他。  
她好像一夜衰老了很多，也没有任何心情去画一个淡妆，遮挡脸上的岁月痕迹。可要知道，他的伯母之前一直都是一个积极开朗的人，总是把自己收拾得光鲜亮丽，别人完全看不出岁月在她身上刻画下的痕迹。  
“和美阿姨……”  
“翔太，你真是个乖孩子。”  
“……对不起。”  
翔太不知道自己的道歉是为了自己的姐姐说的，还是为了自己整一个家说的，他们都欠了东京的大伯一家太多了。  
忍足和美勉强地笑了一下，“没什么……我其实，想了很多，只是觉得有些事情可能注定是这样，也说不好是谁的错，只能说，都是命吧。”  
“和美阿姨，我……对不起，我也不知道应该说什么好，但是……很谢谢你没有因为这样恨上谦也。”  
“那孩子……是个很听话的好孩子。虽然我一开始真的难以接受，有那么一瞬间对她产生了讨厌，但是果然，这事怪不得她。谦也一定也很痛苦吧，明明都是侑士那孩子的一意孤行……怎么会这样呢，忍足家怎么会变成这样呢？”  
忍足和美开始哽咽了起来。  
翔太露出了很难受的表情看着这位脆弱的母亲。  
也正如她所说的那样，这件事说不好是谁的错，大家都错了，因为所有人都做错了，才变成今时今日这样的局面。  
“没关系的，和美阿姨，很快就结束了。”  
翔太相信他会用他的方法让这些疤痕都消失的。  
他可是已经长大了的人，他需要肩负起忍足家这个名字带来的压力了。  
“忍足家会一切都和好如初的。”  
翔太尽量将自己堂哥最后跟他说的话从大脑中抹去。  
他没有听从他的堂哥的命令，他隐瞒了自己姐姐的去向，他要偷偷将姐姐带回到大阪藏起来，他要彻底割裂他的堂哥和他的姐姐之间的不伦关系。虽然忍足翔太只有16岁，但是他相信自己做得到的。他也只有“做到”这条路可以走，没有任何回头的机会，也不能走进岔路。

为了忍足家的“和好如初”。  
翔太的手机不合时宜地响了起来，看见来电名字是财前前辈，他立即接通了电话。  
“财前前辈，我已经跟家里说好明天就跟她一起回大阪。”  
他可要祈祷他那边不会有任何差错。  
对方沉默了片刻，才缓缓开口。  
“她会回来的。”  
“嗯……”  
“但是，回到大阪之后，将会是更棘手的情况。”  
“……”  
“所以，让她待在我身边。”  
财前的声音变得非常冷酷。  
“由我来保护她。”

* * *

财前并没有带走到她。  
白石不让财前说的半个字进入到谦也的耳朵里，谦也似乎也在躲避着财前。  
肯定听进去了，但是谦也不给任何反应，她在逃避，躲在了一个白石构筑的避风港中躲避着任何变化发生的可能。这已经胜利了，说明自己所做的一切有了效果，谦也现在会选择的救生圈就只有自己一个，这不是最好不过的事情吗？他应该去奖励表现得这么优秀的她的。  
所以。  
白石坐在了床边，而谦也跪在了他的双腿之间。  
不是第一次直面猛兽，但是谦也心底还是有些恐惧。  
白石的尺寸非常可观，口交起来非常吃力。这样的性交方式，对于女方来说可是完全没有任何生理上的快感可言的，性器独特的腥味会灌入鼻腔，然后粗大的东西会堵住喉咙，激起一阵阵呕吐的反应。但是为了对方的愉悦，可不能做出这么扫兴的事情来，所以每次她都只能忍住这样的生理反应，努力地转动舌头，尽可能给对方带来快感。  
其实，这样的动作还是很笨拙吧。虽然她很努力，但是她知道自己做得根本不够好，对方难以尽兴。  
“谦也……再含进去一点。”  
“唔……呜呜……”  
白石坏心眼地更往里面捅进去了些，尽可能将自己野兽般的东西塞进去一些。  
全部都塞进去的话，可能要深入到气管里面了，这样的行为跟行刑有什么区别，白石知道，但是他控制不住自己征服对方的内心。  
谦也的里里外外都是他的，他可以对这具身体做任何事。  
“呜……”  
看吧，她的眼泪又冒出来了。真是可怜的孩子。  
白石总算是愿意放过了她，将性器从她的口中抽了出来。  
沾满了唾液的性器泛着光泽，这头野兽很快就要冲进她的身体了。  
如果第一次没能受孕，那就进行第二次、第三次……总有能够怀上的时候的。白石根本不打算做任何防护措施，当然，他也不会允许谦也吃药。  
真的有孩子了怎么办啊？完美圣书已经都把有了孩子之后的事都设想好了。  
谦也就像是被他圈养的动物，什么时候吃饭，什么时候睡觉，什么时候可以做什么，都完全在他的掌控之中。她没有反抗，她已经学会了不反抗来换取一些温柔的对待了，白石很满意这样乖巧的她。打过了鞭子，也给了糖，之后她就会为了要糖而变得顺从得不行。  
谦也还是忍不住低头咳嗽了起来，唾液滴落在了地板上。  
“谦也。”  
呼唤了她的名字，她马上就会有所反应。  
带着水光的眼眸晶莹莹的，然后她勉强自己露出了一个微笑。  
真是一个难看的笑容，因为她很勉强吗？白石有了几分不悦，但是脸上还是笑容，他捏了一下那张脸，将这个笑容给捏没了。  
“唔……”  
“自己坐上来。”  
谦也愣了一秒，然后怯怯地站了起来，跨开了双腿。  
白石没有为她做任何前戏，虽然他的性器上有唾液可以稍作润滑，但是自己的那里完全还没开始分泌体液来准备好接纳这样的东西。但这是白石的命令，如果她不听从的话，她会更加痛。  
谦也的手指撑开了下面的入口，然后对准了那头野兽，慢慢坐了下去。  
“……呜、……”  
果然很难，粗大的头部撑开了她的体内，但是要继续深入很难。  
谦也小心翼翼地微微睁开眼睛打量白石的表情，果然他看上去并不满意自己慢吞吞的动作。  
于是谦也抱住了他的身体，咬咬牙一口坐了进去，将全部东西都吞了进去。  
“呜——！”  
为什么都做过了这么多次了，她每次做都要经历这么苦难。  
白石反而很满意她的反应，不管做了多少次，谦也都像处子一样生涩，这样是个男人都会觉得欣喜若狂的。  
“自己动起来吧，谦也。”  
白石凑到了他的耳边，用着温柔的声音呢喃道。  
如果是学校里的女生，听到白石用这样的语气跟自己说话，肯定会兴奋得晕过去了吧。但是对于谦也来说，这其实是一个梦靥。  
谦也开始努力地摆动起自己的腰身。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
到底要怎么做才能让他高兴？白石一动不动，就等着她来侍奉。  
终于，身体学会了去适应，开始分泌体液，润滑彼此连接的位置了。  
“谦也都湿了，真的好淫荡呢。”  
“呜……”  
她似乎听不见白石都对她说了什么，努力地应付着身体的感受，努力地摇动着她的腰。  
快点结束吧，她满脑子都是只想快点结束。  
“谦也很少进行无套性爱吧？”  
“哈啊、啊……啊……不要、慢点……”  
“还是说，其实只有我跟你无套做过？唔……不过谦也这样不听话的孩子，应该不会只和我这样做过吧？不过没关系，记好了谦也，以后只有我能跟你做这种事，以后即使对方答应用保护措施，你都不可以给他碰你的手指一下。”  
白石突然翻过身将她压在了身下。  
身体突然撞在了床上，让她懵了一下。  
然后白石开始主动在她身上冲撞，就像以前很多次一样，拼命侵犯着她的身体。  
很快、很快这具淫荡的身体就会感受得到快感，然后就会彻底沦陷到里面去了。不管一开始有多么难受，到后来肯定就能感受得到快乐，因为她就是这样不知羞耻的一个人。  
“哈啊、呜……呜呜……啊！白、白石……”  
“不应该是这样喊我吧？谦也。”  
“……藏、藏……！”  
“乖孩子。”  
白石将性器冲到了最深处。  
他将会一直这样进行性行为，直到谦也出现怀孕反应为止。  
现在她已经不会反抗了，安全套和避孕药都不会记挂着了，每一次没有任何保护措施的性行为其实都是在伤害她的身体，但是她已经失去了保护自己的本能反应了。  
就像是在驯服某种动物一样。  
白石射在了她的体内，将性器抽出的时候，溢出的白浊也跟着从私处滴落下来，沾染上她白皙的腿间。  
真是一个美好的画面。  
这是属于他的东西，他已经成功在上面打上烙印了。

激烈的性行为让承受的一方疲惫不堪，结束之后，瘫软的谦也几乎立即就陷入了昏迷一般的睡眠中了。  
白石撑着上半身去凝视她不怎么安稳的睡脸。  
四天宝寺已经成功打入了决赛了，距离冠军只有一步之遥。  
白石希望自己带领队伍获得全国冠军的时候，谦也能在自己的身边亲眼看着。她肯定会为自己送上祝福的，那时候白石可能会控制不住在所有人面前亲吻她吧。想到能够向所有人昭示这是属于自己的宝物，白石就开始觉得心潮澎湃。  
再也没有人能够抢走她了。  
拥有他们两个人的基因的新生命肯定已经开始孕育于她的子宫中。  
他们将会是羡煞旁人的一对。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
马上就是全国大赛的决赛了。  
四天宝寺之前两届都是只拿到了四强的成绩，这次终于打入了决赛圈，对手是关东的名校，所有人都期待着这次具有划时代意义的对决。这也是白石成为部长以来，第一次带领着队伍打入决赛圈。虽然可能不恰当吧，一直跟随着白石的老队员们多多少少也认为这是谦也回来了的成果，在谦也离开的那两年间，白石的表现虽然不能说不尽人意，但是很显然，她回到了他身边后，他的发挥变得更加稳定，甚至超常的次数也变得多了。  
只是三年级的队员都很清楚白石和谦也到底是什么一回事，导致了他们觉得现在得到的成绩是镜花水月。就差最后一步了，结果所有人对此都没什么期待。  
“呐呐，为什么大家反而都很没干劲的样子？”  
敏锐的远山一下子就感觉得出来了，但是他不敢直接和导致这样的氛围的白石说半句话，于是他又去烦了最不想搭理他的财前。  
所以他很顺理成章踢到了铁板。  
“不要问我。”财前黑着一张脸，也没有看着远山。他的视线一直在追逐着跟在白石身后听听话话的谦也。他们去了主席台那边，作为部长的白石需要去参加抽签，就连副部长都没有跟着他，他让谦也来跟着他，估计也是用了什么“她是队伍的经理”之类的借口吧。  
所以她到底有什么打算？比赛结束之后跟着四天宝寺回到大阪？回到大阪之后呢？  
不管她有什么打算，反正财前已经有打算了。  
“呐呐、财前啊……”  
“远山，你是单打一吧？”  
“啊？”他不是太明白财前怎么突然提出了另外一个话题，不过他还是老老实实回答了，“嗯，是啊。”  
“部长是单打三……这次比赛是单打和双打交替进行的吧？”  
“是啊……财前你怎么了？怎么好像说得你不是……”  
“我要退赛。”  
“啊？！”  
财前突然站了起来，所有人都看向了他。  
接着，他对着教练渡边修大声再说了一遍：“我要退赛。”  
所有人都因为他的举动而哗然，然而谁都没有问他到底怎么了的勇气。  
本来一直都表现得吊儿郎当的渡边修也露出了很严肃的表情。  
“财前，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“让替补替我上场，不是问题吧？”  
“财前！”  
“四天宝寺不是一直都奉行让队员自由发展的政策吗？”  
“这不是你临阵逃脱的理由！！”  
“不是临阵逃脱，”财前的眼神变得非常锋利，就算是渡边修这个成年人也觉得有些不舒服，“我经过深思熟虑才这样做的。”  
“你要放弃网球？”  
听到渡边这样质问，财前倒是笑了一下。  
“小修，做个交易吧。”

“我放弃这次比赛，而下一次我将会成为四天宝寺的部长带领大家得到真正的全国大赛冠军”、财前是这样对着他们的教练说的。

* * *

谦也看着她手上的手机。  
不是她现在用的那台，是她在两年前遗失了的那台。  
说是遗失，其实遭遇了什么，她一清二楚。那种日子在过去是最稀松平常的事，她甚至因为习惯了而麻木了，但是来到东京之后她受到了很好的保护，不会有人用异样的眼光来打量她，不会背后议论她是怎么一个不知羞耻的人。在东京，她拥有一个清清白白的身份，这是她有了性意识以来，第一次遇到的好待遇。说是不留恋也不可能，在东京她的确过得轻松得多了，而且……谦也知道这样说不对，也不可以这么说，但是她跟她的哥哥的确是“真心相爱”的。  
正如侑士呢喃着的那句话。  
“只有我会爱你”、在被财前光抛弃，和被白石强制发生性关系之后，她对自己哥哥跟她说的这句话深信不疑。  
不过，无论她怎么深爱着她的哥哥，她都是不可以跟他在一起的。  
躲在东京的日子说到底也是镜花水月，假象总有一天会破裂的。忍足和美憔悴的脸和哀求成为了盘缠在她脑海中挥之不去的景象，她不能放空自己，只要脑子里没在想事情，她就会想起自己的伯母。  
她是罪人，不管是在大阪还是在东京，都做着不可饶恕的事情。  
白石是她不得不去选择的庇护所。两年前她找不到自己的容身之所，两年后她同样找不到。  
谦也发现这台手机多了很多短信。  
不是她发出来的，但是用着她的语气在跟白石对话。  
不知道为什么，谦也觉得这些短信构建起来的虚假记忆好像在她的脑海中成真了一样，这台手机填补了她跟白石断绝联系的两年。自欺欺人也好，谦也茫然地想，她选择白石才是正确的，这两年的短信才是应该真实发生过的事情。

四天宝寺的决赛并不顺利。  
单打一的远山金太郎赢了，但是后面连输了两场，还好第四场的双打二险胜，才能进入决胜局。  
而压轴出场的，正是部长白石藏之介。  
这是四天宝寺的王牌，没有人认为他会输。四天宝寺参加全国大赛以来，他就保持了每一场的胜绩，所以当双打二险胜的时候，大家都觉得四天宝寺能够稳拿这次冠军了。  
谦也坐在观众席上，等候着白石的上场。  
他登场的时候，观众席上发出了激烈的欢呼。  
他果然是一个很受欢迎的人啊，谦也很久之前就知道了，学校里面对他趋之若鹜的女生数不胜数，然而又有谁能想到最后和他亲近的会是被称为婊子的忍足谦也呢。全都是因为她用自己的身体恬不知耻地换来的关系的，完美圣书都是因为这样不齿的性关系才不肯对她放手的。这些话，谦也早就听过不知道多少遍了。  
“谦也前辈。”  
听到了财前的声音，谦也有些惊讶地回过头去。  
他作为四天宝寺的一员不应该在这么重要的时候擅自离开队伍的，他们的教练不会阻止的吗？  
“你真的要选择白石藏之介吗？”  
“光……”  
“我都知道的，他害你被怎样对待……这都是翔太跟我说的，他很不喜欢这个男人，所以他也拜托我了。”  
财前朝她走过去，却换来了她轻轻摇了摇头。  
“光，太晚了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我……很可能会怀上白石的孩子。”  
“……”  
应该说不意外吗？财前反而觉得这样做才是白石藏之介这个人的风格。  
“所以呢，你的人生都放弃掉了吗？为了一个你根本也不想要的孩子？”  
“光……我呢，是个很软弱的人。”  
财前攥起了拳头，眼神却是一种哀怨。  
“所以一直、一直都在做错误的事情，这一次或者也是错的，但是……说不定我只要服从白石，就能……”  
啪。  
财前打了她一巴掌。  
她的脸侧到了一边，很快白皙的脸就浮起了红痕。  
“如果你喜欢这样的暴力，我也可以给你。”  
她似乎还没从财前突然的暴力行为中反应过来，那双深蓝色的眼睛愣愣地看着他。  
不过还没等到她反应过来，她整个人就被财前扯了起来，不由分说地拉走了。

球场上正在酣战的白石刚好打了漂亮的一球。  
当他转过身想要看见喜欢的人对他憧憬的眼神的时候，正好看见她被不应该存在的那个人拖着走。

* * *

“光……光！放开我！”  
她根本不知道财前要把她拉到什么地方去，不过走向的地方越来越没有人迹，这让她越来越恐慌。  
财前到底要对她做什么？她其实知道的吧，正因为知道，才觉得害怕啊。  
果然，财前毫不留情地将她推进了一个储藏间里面，呯的一声就把门关上了。  
同样是储藏室里发霉的气味，还有铺满灰尘的环境。这样的事情发生过一次了。  
谦也的瞳孔摇晃着望着财前，她在祈求这样的事情不要发生，但是似乎对方根本不给她任何选择的余地。  
“谦也前辈……”  
“不……光……”  
“我一直以为戴套是你的底线，无论发生什么你都不会放弃你这个底线，可是看样子你也没有这么坚定啊。”  
财前觉得自己一直都很尊重她，无论他怎么用暴力的行为来得到了性，他都有好好遵守谦也坚守的底线。只要戴套，不管是谁都可以随便上她，结果现在呢？她在跟他说，她有可能会怀上白石的孩子。  
如果忍足谦也是愿意怀孕的话，孩子的父亲怎么说都应该是他财前光，怎么都轮不上白石藏之介那个人，这样的错误仅仅是因为财前愿意“尊重”谦也。  
前所未有的愤怒燃烧着财前的理智，他自认自己从来都把自己的情绪控制得很好，唯独这一次，他无法忍受。  
白石藏之介真的是个令忍足谦也愿意放弃自己底线的人吗？不，根本不是，那是他使了下三滥的手段骗来的，是他使用暴力手段强迫来的。既然那个人做得到，那么自己为什么不可以做？  
只要能够占领忍足谦也这个人。  
“呐、放开我好吗……光……”  
她的声音已经带着哭腔了。  
如果她顺从一点，或者财前会考虑对她温柔一点，但是他很清楚，不做安全措施的话她根本不会接受发生性关系。  
所以他偏要强迫她。  
财前将她按在了墙上，死死摁住了她的身体，她双手颤抖着握住财前的手臂，并且下了死力气跟他角力。只是，男性和女性之间的力量差距实在太悬殊了，她根本毫无反抗的余地。  
“光……放、开……”  
愤怒的财前红了眼，他根本也没想什么，擒住她的肩膀将她整个人往墙上撞，这么一下冲击直接让她的大脑懵了一下，失去了几秒的意识，身体立即就软了下来，任由他搂在了怀里。  
财前在脱她的衣服的时候，她已经几乎陷入了半昏迷的状态了。  
很想反抗，但是身体已经不听话了。  
头好痛，身体完全使不上力，皮肤直接接触到空气的时候让她的身体本能的颤抖起来。  
不可以……不能让这样的事情发展下去。  
“不要……光……”  
迷迷糊糊中她感觉到自己的双腿被分开了。  
以被抱着的姿态，她的下体遭到了坚硬的异物的入侵，让她控制不住发出了呻吟。  
“呜……！！”  
这样的姿势能够让对方进入得非常深，谦也现在整个人被财前抱了起来，全身上下的支撑点只剩下他们相连的下身，这样几乎凌空的恐惧感让她下意识就抓抱住了财前的上半身。  
财前很满意她无可奈何的依靠，露出了笑容后立即开始了侵犯。  
“不、呜……啊啊、不要……好痛……”  
谦也几乎要在财前的背上留下抓痕，这种双脚不能沾地的姿势让她恐慌到了极点。  
全身上下都很痛，不管是头还是身体又或者是那个私密的部分。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
她低声抽泣了起来，完全没有半分的欢愉。  
但是财前并不打算留情。  
他相信白石肯定做过比他更过分的事情，所以才会换来谦也的服从，这个人从来都是记打不记吃，不给她足够的痛苦，不对她施下恐怖的痛苦，她根本不会愿意乖乖留在自己身边。财前总算是明白了，过去他会失去她，完全是因为对她实在太过仁慈了。  
坚硬的下体一次又一次插进了她的体内，感受着她里面的炽热和紧致。  
哭得更厉害些吧，这样对他来说反而更好。  
“谦也前辈……”  
财前轻轻咬了一下她的耳垂。  
“我现在是无套的哦。”  
“呜……”  
财前知道她很想反抗，但是现在已经完全没有能力反抗了。  
看，连说拒绝的话的力气都没有了。这样的强奸就是在行刑，她哪里还能思考什么安全措施的事情。  
白石肯定也对她做过这样的事情吧。  
一定、是靠着这样的方法让她放弃了自己的底线。  
既然他可以这样做，自己为什么不可以？  
这样到最后谦也怀上的孩子到底是谁的，都不能一口咬定了。大家都会机会去霸占这个人，财前觉得这才是公平竞争。  
虽然、曾几何时他才是占了优势的一方。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
财前突然加速了冲刺，谦也抓住他的背的手更加用力。  
就在这种甜蜜的痛中，财前将精液射进了她的体内。  
这还是……他认识她以来，第一次做出这样的事情。  
“你要怀上我的孩子才对，谦也前辈。”  
我才是你的救世主。

* * *

四天宝寺输了。  
谁都没有意料到，完美圣书会输掉了最后这一场重要的比赛。  
四天宝寺和全国冠军失之交臂，但是所有人却有种意料之内的恍惚感。  
本应该会发生这种事的，虽然还是会很难接受，但是大家都心照不宣。这种事情说不好始作俑者是谁，但是财前当众宣布退赛的时候，其他人多多少少也察觉得到了。这样的心理状况又怎么可能会真正得到冠军，他们并不适合份量这么重的冠军。  
远山是当中最不高兴的人，他根本不肯相信白石会输。  
因为什么？为什么突然白石的表现就连连失误了？  
然后，远山发现了谦也不见了。  
本应该一直跟在白石的身后，给他支持的那个女孩子，不见了。不只是这个重要的人不见了，就连财前也不见了。  
远山明白了失败的缘由，但是在看过了周围的人的脸色之后，也跟着不说话了。  
他想到了财前跟他说过的那些话，再怎么天真他也该知道到底是怎么一回事的。所以这才是他痛苦的所在。  
忍足谦也是害四天宝寺输掉的魔女。  
对她的喜欢，突然就变成了憎恨了。  
如果不是她，四天宝寺不会得不到冠军的。明明财前和白石之间的相处也好好的没有出过任何意外，都是因为她的出现，令到和谐的队伍出现了裂缝。那些不说话的队员其实都知道吧，知道忍足谦也这个人的真面目。  
远山金太郎真的、很讨厌那个人。  
称之为痛恨也不为过。

* * *

她听到了列车在行进的时候发出来的声音。  
头还有一阵阵的隐痛，当她能够完全睁开眼睛的时候，已经是意识清醒过来的半分钟后了。  
“醒了？”  
她第一眼看见的不是财前光。

“翔太……”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
“要吃点什么吗？不知道你想吃什么，没给你预先买好便当。”  
忍足翔太的语气没有任何不妥的地方，他用一种很平常的态度来跟自己的姐姐说话，但是谦也觉得这样的气氛很诡异。  
翔太才不可能这么平静地跟自己说话。  
“翔太……光呢？”  
她知道这里还应该有一个人，但是没有见到，让她心生疑惑。  
“……谦也。”  
“……”  
“跟财前前辈结婚吧。”  
翔太仍然是那种很平静的语气，但是谦也的脸色已经变了。  
“虽然年龄还没够，不过很快……很快就能等到了，明年的7月，等财前前辈一到18岁的生日，你们就去结婚。爸爸妈妈那边我会跟他们好好说的，结婚之后也不影响你继续你的学业，到时候你不愿意搬到财前家也好、啊不，我应该让爸爸妈妈给你们准备一套房子，不管是租的还是买的，反正谦也也要上大学了嘛，就在大学附近跟财前前辈住在一起，财前前辈也是个很厉害的人，考入你读的学校也不是问题……”  
忍足翔太喋喋不休地说了很多很多话，但是谦也一句都听不进去。  
“翔太……你在说什么？”  
“不行吗？跟财前前辈结婚。”  
“我不是很懂，突然光变成这样，然后……”  
对了，财前对她做了什么来着？头好痛，那段记忆好模糊。  
“如果谦也不愿意的话，那就让你怀上财前前辈的孩子，也没关系。”  
谦也的瞳孔慢慢放大，震惊地望着自己的弟弟。  
翔太都在说些什么话？他为什么用这么平静的态度来说这样的话？  
“翔太……”  
“和美阿姨知道了，侑哥跟我说了。”  
“……啊。”  
谦也的喉咙突然梗住了，半点声音都发不出来。  
她不想翔太这么赤裸裸地把这个残酷的事实剥给她看。  
“我觉得只有财前前辈能帮我们。如果谦也跟他结婚了，就能断绝了侑哥的想法，也能让和美阿姨放心，这样忍足家就能继续过着风平浪静的日子，什么裂痕都会被修补好的。你看，财前前辈明明也很喜欢你，他说他的家人也很喜欢你，你嫁给他一定会很幸福的。”  
“……翔太，我……不想嫁给他。”  
“那你是想嫁给那个姓白石的人吗？”  
“……”  
“他的家人不会接受你的。”  
翔太说得没错。谦也对白石的妹妹其实印象深刻，她其实多多少少也会在恐惧面对白石的亲人。  
但是，她不能忤逆白石，她更加恐惧离开白石，这就像是一个心灵的魔咒。  
想到这里，谦也悄悄将手按在了自己的小腹上。  
她有强烈的预感，子宫里面已经孕育了新的生命了，这是母体特有的一种感应。既然放弃了，就要放弃到底，白石已经成为了她的一切了，联系着他们的血脉的新生命正在她的体内发育成长。  
“翔太、我……”  
“你知道吗？我有时候都在想、”忍足翔太突然露出了一个苦涩的表情，让谦也一下子失去了语言，“我宁愿你死掉。”

* * *  
忍足万里子看见了自己的女儿回来了，露出了非常欣喜的表情。  
虽然终有一天孩子是要离家的，她也做好了这样的准备，现在谦也的回来也只不过是镜花水月，但是她还是很留恋。她一直都是一个很听话的孩子，代替忙碌的父母把家里打理得井井有条，从小时候开始就不需要人操心，一个人留守家里也不会哭。翔太在步入青春期开始变得叛逆之前，对她也非常依赖。在大阪的忍足家是一个幸福美好的家庭，忍足万里子很庆幸自己能够养育这样的孩子，如果……可以永远拥有这么简单的幸福就好了。  
“谦也，你的房间我还没打扫好，我……”  
“等等、妈妈，我跟你一起整理。让你做这样的事本来就是我不对。”  
“谦也真是的，哪有谁对谁不对，只要是你的决定，妈妈永远都会支持你的。”  
忍足万里子这句话却勾起了谦也一丝心虚，她艰难地扯起一个笑容，然后说：“我先去整理了，可能今晚的晚饭要拜托妈妈一个人做了。”  
“当然没关系啊，谦也想吃什么？”  
“唔……就做妈妈擅长的菜好了，妈妈做什么我都爱吃。”  
忍足万里子笑着捧着她的脸，然后在她额头上印下一吻，结果却换来谦也的一下颤抖。  
“谦也？”  
“没什么……我……今晚有些事想跟你和爸爸说。”  
“嗯，我会好好期待的。”  
可是这根本不是什么值得期待的事情啊。  
谦也差点就忍不住情绪崩溃了，但是翔太在她身后掐住了她的肩膀，她回过头，看见了翔太冷漠的眼神，然后吸了几下鼻子，回过头对着妈妈又笑了起来。  
什么时候要做什么，她可以做什么，已经完全不由得她来决定了。

谦也戴上了耳机。  
房间里的东西完全没有被碰过，她忙碌的妈妈肯定在她离开的这段时间也有好好打扫她的房间。  
她在这里生活了很多年，她的人生几乎都是在这间房间里度过的。  
她的处女也是在这间房间里失去的。  
耳机里面在放着流行乐，也是好几年前的歌了。  
她被困在了一个困境中，到处都是墙壁。  
翔太说的那句话一直盘缠在她的脑海中。

叩叩。  
戴着耳机的她听不见敲门声。  
叩叩、叩叩。  
她闭上了眼睛，完全放空了自己。  
嘭——  
门被撞开了，谦也突然惊醒，当她回过头——  
“侑、士……”  
她看见了像是修罗一般的、她的亲哥哥。

* * *

他闯了进来，谦也惊慌失措。  
为什么他会出现在这里……不对，从她逃离了东京的忍足家之后，他都在做什么？  
谦也本能地往后缩，但是被他横蛮地扯过了手臂，半拉半拖离开了房间。  
房子里面谁都没有，楼下客厅的灯也关着，她的家人呢？  
“我打电话把万里子阿姨约出去了，翔太似乎很怕我会袒露我们的事情，所以也跟着去了。”  
谁都没有想到这是忍足侑士的调虎离山之计。  
“侑士……”  
“你答应过我的。”  
“……”  
“我们离开日本吧，谦也。”  
这是她的哥哥一直都在策划着的事情吧？  
原本他们计划好了，是等到大家都从大学毕业了，有了独立生活的能力，然后再偷偷生活在一起。他们一直都瞒得很好，谦也也一直处于自己的哥哥编织的美梦之下，但是现在美梦已经破碎了，忍足和美已经知道了他们之间的苟且了，忍足家是不可能放任他们这对有血缘关系的兄妹在一起的。谦也不愿意回忆起忍足和美当时的表情，她太害怕了，也是因为忍足和美，她才惊觉自己是不可以沉溺于这么悲哀的不伦中的。  
这将会毁了忍足家，以及毁了忍足侑士这个人。  
至于她，还有没有价值已经是无关紧要的事情了。  
所以谦也突然使出了就连侑士都惊讶的力道，挣开了他的手。  
“我不可以跟你走。”  
“……”  
她已经做好准备她的反抗换来对方的愤怒，但是出乎意料的，侑士他露出了痛苦的表情，甚至……可以说是哀求的眼神。  
谦也抿住嘴唇，将抽出的手放到了背后。  
“谦也。”  
“我是个坏人，跟我在一起会毁掉你的。”  
“……”  
“我不想看见侑士有着大好的未来却放弃不要。你会认识更多更好的女孩子，会组建一个幸福美好的家庭，就像我们的父母一样。我会好好祝福你们的，如果觉得我实在太碍眼了，我会消失……”  
侑士突然用力将她抱住了，头埋在了她的肩膀上。  
很快，她就感觉到了皮肤上的湿热。  
她的哥哥哭了。这么要强的一个人，竟然也会流露出这么脆弱的样子。  
“对不起……侑士……”  
“我们小时候不是都说好了……”  
“侑士……！我长大了。”  
谦也推开了他，眼神是前所未有的坚定。  
只是，这样的坚定是她装出来的，她真的快要崩溃了，但是不装出这么要强的样子，她没法去摆脱这么黏黏糊糊的关系。  
“那……”  
他的哥哥将手伸到了她的脑后。  
“最后跟我再做一次吧。”

* * *

他们就像一对普通的年轻恋人一样。  
时钟酒店其实对于谦也来说并不陌生，她跟很多男的都来过。  
绚烂的霓虹灯闪个不停，夜晚的街道灯红酒绿。大阪竟然也会有这样的飞地，真的意想不到吧。本来很想装作轻松这样跟侑士说的，但总觉得这样的话不合适。这次要把侑士看作什么？不能是哥哥，也不能是恋人，最多也就是一夜情的对象。很讽刺不是吗？真是一出弥漫着黑色的悲喜剧，谦也觉得自己可能笑着笑着就会哭出来了。  
“侑士……我可能很快就会结婚了。”  
“嗯。”  
在脱衣服的时候，谦也慢吞吞地说。  
她很少这样说话，会变成这样是因为难以启齿。  
果然，还是很难将侑士摆到一个她可以不在乎的位置上，但是她必须要这样做。这样很怪啊，违和感在她心中挥之不去。两年间和他甜甜蜜蜜的过往都变成了过眼云烟，他们现在……对，只是一次就结束的炮友。最后再越界这么一次，他们纠缠在一起的人生就会彻底分离了。  
“我、很可能会很早就生下对方的孩子。”  
“他的要求吗？”  
“嗯……可能是怕我会跑吧。”  
“你怎么想的？”  
谦也努力笑了笑，却发现怎么都没法扯起嘴角。  
笑出来啊，为什么光是摆出一个笑容都变得这么困难了。  
在她努力地想要笑出来的时候，眼泪就这样流下来了。心脏好痛，为什么会突然这么痛啊，是她的身体出现问题了吗？这样可不行啊，这么破破烂烂的身体又怎么可以让对方满意啊。  
你不就是一个跟妓女没有区别的婊子吗？快点营业起来，让对方开心起来。  
“谦也。”  
“嗯？”她一个惊醒，抬起了头。  
侑士轻轻地抚摸着她的脸。  
那双幽紫色的眼眸里写满了深情。  
的确，侑士是对待她最温柔的人了，在风平浪静的两年间，他一直都有好好保护她。如果这不是一个幻境，她真的希望能够一直这样过下去，就算成为罪人又怎样，至少她得到了虚假的幸福。  
“对不起，谦也。”  
谦也的手叠上他的手背，轻轻摩挲着。  
“怎么了，突然道歉了。”  
“如果不是我的一意孤行，也不会变成这样。”  
所以要道歉。他们都做了错的事。但是谦也觉得从头到尾错的只有她。  
“有错的只有我，侑士什么错都没有。只要我能够好好离开你，大家就会又回到了幸福快乐的生活当中了。”  
可能这次之后，她再也见不到侑士了吧。  
不可以再见他了。不是她的哥哥抛弃了她，是她抛弃了她的哥哥。  
果然，一切罪恶的根源是她才对。所有人都没有错，只有她犯错了。  
“谦也。”  
他们相吻在一起，纯粹得就像刚碰面的一对男女。  
如果一切可以从头再来多么好。  
今晚，魔女再次毫无保留地打开了自己的身体，迎接了她的哥哥的侵犯。  
不管子宫里孕育的是谁的血脉，罪恶的种子都已经种下了。

* * *

“结婚？！”  
忍足万里子叫了出来。  
她回家的时候，她的女儿并不在家。  
翔太一听到是他的堂哥打了电话说自己来了大阪，他就紧张得要跟妈妈万里子一起去新干线的车站拦截住这个人，结果到了之后等了半天都没见到要见的那个人。接着翔太才惊觉这是他的哥哥的诡计，为了不引起万里子的怀疑，翔太只好装出冷静的样子说说不定哥哥已经先到家了，我们还是赶紧回家吧，让对方扑空了也不好。结果他们回到家的时候，家里谁都不在，翔太那时候心里就已经说糟了。他拼命打谦也的手机，结果她的房间里传出了手机铃声。万般焦躁的时候他都想到去警察局报失踪人口了，然后在八点多的时候，谦也自己回来了。  
“我只是出去买点东西啦，不要这么紧张嘛，我都已经是这么大的一个人了哦。”  
谦也在安慰他们的妈妈的时候，带着爽朗的笑容。  
翔太觉得这样的谦也跟几小时前的她相比想换了一个人，这让他的心开始慌张了起来，然后很快，忍足万里子就收到了他们的堂哥的电话，说是“买不到新干线的票，还是下次有机会再来吧”。  
绝对不是这么简单的，才不是什么都没有发生。  
翔太几乎想要掐住自己姐姐的脖子，逼问她在他们不在的两个多小时里到底发生了什么。  
最坏的结果当然是他们的堂哥悄悄来了大阪，然后带着他的姐姐私奔了。翔太在回家看不见原本应该在的那个人的时候，就是这么恐惧地猜想的，但是最后他的姐姐还是平平安安地回来了。他们的堂哥到底做了什么，引开他们又是为了什么，翔太知道自己的堂哥并不是一个简单的人，他才不会做出没有任何目的的事情，所以——  
“妈妈，我已经到了可以结婚的年龄了哦。虽然还是有些早啦，但是对方是一个很好的人，我想和他一起度过我的人生。”  
“这……谦也，我觉得……”  
“我不会因为出嫁就离开家里的，对方也是大阪人，我会经常回来的。或者，我跟他商量一下，在我大学毕业之前，还是住在自己家里？等我们都出社会了，再组建属于我们之间的小家庭也可以。”  
谦也说得似乎都考虑得清清楚楚了。  
这些话是翔太之前在新干线上跟她说过的，她现在一五一十都跟他们的妈妈万里子说了。  
因为她拼命在重复自己说过的话，反而让翔太不知所措了起来。  
谦也的确像是变了一个人，她为什么突然就什么都想通了？不，她根本不可能什么都想通了，这个谦也根本不是之前那个谦也。如果这不是一个现实世界，忍足翔太几乎都要怀疑自己的姐姐的灵魂被人调换了。  
“可是谦也，我还是觉得你还太小了，不可以先交往一段时间吗？”  
“他是个很优秀的人，我怕他会被抢走了，所以还是早早用婚约把他绑住才是最好的吧？妈妈跟爸爸不是很早就私定终身吗？”  
“嗯……虽然这样说是不错，但……”  
忍足万里子对于自己女儿将要结婚的对象完全不熟悉。  
她一直都不了解自己女儿的感情生活，在大阪的时候的确交往过男朋友吧，她见过那个男生，的确是个很优秀的人，可是不是因为她去了东京之后就分手了吗？那个人之后还来过自己家几次，还是翔太坚定地跟她说，姐姐跟他分手了，忍足万里子才稍微知道一些过往。  
那么，现在谦也想要结婚的对象是谁？  
不只是忍足万里子好奇，就连忍足翔太，他的心也提了起来。  
他有一个期待的名字，但是他有不好的预感。  
“他的名字是……”

“白石藏之介。”


End file.
